Lo que Deseas me Dirás
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: - Si piensas que estaré siempre a tu lado, estas demasiado equivocado, nadie puede estar tanto tiempo con la misma persona - el monje contempló a la joven sonrojarse, divertido acarició su mejilla - ¿Nisiquiera tu? - la maestro tierra giro el rostro avergonzada
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **•**

Sus pasos resonaban en el espacioso pasillo del palacio del reino fuego, habían pasado un par de horas desde la ultima vez que se encontró con su amada Katara y sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, de pasar un tiempo a solas.

Tenia que admitir que desde que venció al señor del fuego y aun antes, desde que sus labios se encontraron por ultima vez en la isla Ember ansiaba tener aquella conversación que con tanta insistencia Katara había pospuesto hasta los limites del joven Avatar.

Sintió el frió suelo debajo de la planta de sus pies y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, recordaba tener una sensación de preocupación o ansia presente en su cuerpo desde la mañana de aquel día, casi como si su cuerpo le advirtiera de una desgracia.

parecía tener un mal presentimiento.

Pero el optimista maestro del aire confiaba que nada podría salir mal estando las cosas como estaban.

Queriendo sorprender a su querida maestra agua había ideado la forma de entrar en sus aposentos de forma furtiva; había pedido a su amiga maestro tierra le modificara la cerradura, sin ánimos de invadir su privacidad.

Una risita cómplice salio de sus labios al aproximarse a la habitación de la chica

Aquel silencio sepulcral del pasillo se extendía hasta aquel lugar, Aang decidio entrar sin advertencia como había planificado; abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación con la adrenalina al limite y sus nervios a flor de piel.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza al encontrarse con aquella escena.

Petrificado en su posición soltó una exclamación de horror, casi como un suspiro; casi sin querer hacerlo.

Ambos individuos asustados y presurosos separaron sus cuerpos y le miraron con terror

Los minutos fueron eternos en aquel momento

Poco a poco los labios de Aang soltaron palabras en susurros, rompiendo en mil pedazos a la castaña frente a él.

\- ¿porque no me lo dijiste? -

.

.

.

Las vibraciones de las pisadas fuertes de cierta joven maestro tierra hacían vibrar cada viga del pasillo que recorría hacia el trono real del Señor del Fuego

Los guardias la miraban con temor al visualizar aquella expresión de enfado en su rostro

Las puertas del trono se abrieron sin que ella tuviera que tocarlas de forma literal ya que ambas contenían metal, una gran nube de humo se disipo en segundos por la misma persona que lo provoco al haber ejercido tanta fuerza para su propósito de abrir las puertas del lugar y las tres personas que se encontraban ahí pararon su conversación y solo un par se volteo de forma temerosa

\- ¡son unos malditos! ¡unos traicioneros! - las acusaciones de la morena eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, caminaba a ellos con el brazo izquierdo levantado y un dedo acusador señalandoles, su rostro se desfiguraba en rabia y se podría jurar que tenia instintos asesinos en ese momento

\- ¡Toph! ¡por favor, cálmate! - el castaño de ojos azules que antes de la llegada de la joven morena discutía con la pareja frente a él corrió a ella para atraparla en un abrazo con ánimos de alejarla del lugar, la chica, fiera, gritaba a todo pulmón cada pensamiento ofensivo a la pareja que le miraba de forma perpleja y asustada

\- ¡suéltame! ¡déjame ir! ¡los haré pagar lo que han hecho a Aang! ¡suéltame! - Toph sabia que podía quitarse de enésima al castaño en un segundo, pero su ira la había cegado al punto de ni siquiera querer usar su tierra control para atacarles.

Quería asustarles, amedrentarles hasta que la vibración de sus cuerpos temblando de miedo se quedara grabada en el suyo; podía sentir sus parpados llenos de lagrimas que no tardarían en recorrer su mejilla. su ira era tal que los brazos de Zokka vibraban a causa los temblores de la chica

\- necesitas calmarte - la suaves palabras que el moreno había susurrado en su oído la hicieron detener el repertorio de groserías que escupía a la pareja delante de ella, quiso golpear a Zokka y soltarle un puñetazo a Katara en el rostro.

Bajo ambas manos en forma de puño y con paz y armonía el moreno del bumerang la fue soltando

\- necesitamos que nos escuches Toph, podemos explicarlo - aquel par de perlas verde opaco se agrandaron al escuchar como la maestra agua pronunciaba tales vocablos en forma de suplica, apretó aun mas sus puños y con enfado se dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación real, se detuvo antes de retirarse al completo

\- ¿escucharles? ¡ja! - soltó una risa amarga - ¿como Aang tal vez debió escuchar lo que hacían antes de verlo con sus propios ojos? - sin voltear grito aquel reclamo disfrazado de cuestión - no debería detenerme siquiera a meditar si escuchar o no lo que han estado haciendo a sus espaldas - las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la joven maestro agua mientras contemplaba como Toph se iba dejando aquel amargo recuerdo en sus memorias por ocho largos años.

.

.

.

El ruido de las gotas de lluvia caer sobre los cúmulos de agua que se habían formado por aquel sendero que llevaba a la salida trasera del palacio del reino fuego era lo único que la joven heredera de la dinastía Bei-Fong escuchaba mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, las silenciosas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas perdiéndose entre las gotas de agua que caían del cielo

Un sollozo salio de entre los labios de la pálida chica, sus ropas empapadas le calaban el frió hasta los huesos y considero retirarse de aquel sendero donde por ultima vez sintió las pisadas ligeras del ultimo maestro aire

Después de los gritos que dio en el salón del trono corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación del monje

No había hablado con él a la cara desde que le encontró vagando entre los pasillos del palacio la noche anterior, le había visto con la mirada perdida y lo podía sentir demasiado decaído

Cruzaron palabras triviales, mas por parte de la chica que del joven Avatar, este se había limitado a no decir mas de tres palabras.

Durante largos minutos se habían quedado parados junto a una ventana, donde supuso Toph el chico contemplaba la ciudad

 _\- ¿que consideras traición, Toph?_ \- la fría voz de Aang hizo estremecer a la joven maestra, jamas había escuchado tal desgana de labios de su hiperactivo amigo, pero en aquel momento decidió ignorarlo

Lo medito un momento y orgullosa respondió

- _las mentiras son imperdonables, pies ligeros_ \- golpeo su espalda con ánimos de levantar su animo y con media vuelta se retiro del lugar

Apretó mas sus piernas a su pecho sin parar de llorar

Aquella misma mañana Zokka le había despertado de forma desesperada para contarle los hechos, el mismo se había despertado mientras escuchaba como Katara lloraba de forma desconsolada en el pasillo, salio encontrándose a Aang mirando a su hermana de forma decepcionada mientras esta le suplicaba que escuchara lo que tenia que decir

Zokka bastante confundido salio para tratar de esclarecer lo que ocurría, recibiendo el grito desesperado de su hermana, diciendo que Aang había confesado irse

Una corta discusión se situó en medio de tal lugar, con vergüenza su hermana declaro el motivo por el cual Aang había decidido irse, este solo se limito a desaparecer de forma desesperada en su habitación para no volver a salir; un Zokka enojado y bastante desconcertado decidió ir con el Señor del Fuego para que junto con su hermana contaran lo que desencadeno dicha situación

Preocupado el moreno no tuvo otra opción que ir con Toph al verse acorralado con lo ocurrido, no sabia como reaccionar, como actuar.

Cuando Toph escucho todo lo que había ocurrido corrió a la habitación del monje con expresión afligida

Aang se limito a ahuyentarla, argumentando que no tenia nada que hablar con nadie

No se había detenido a pensar que quizá eran las ultimas palabras que se dijeran en varios años

Decepcionada y bastante enojada con paso presuroso se dirigió a la sala del trono para hacer evidente su ira

Logro entender la pregunta que Aang le había hecho cuando se encontraron por la noche vagando en los pasillos, se sintió herida como si a ella fuera a quien traicionaron

Una vez mas corrió a la habitación del chico encontrándola desierta, soltó insultos al aire, maldecia el momento que provoco aquel suceso, golpeo el suelo y pudo notar su huida

Como quiso alcanzarlo, como quiso pedir que no le dejara sola, que ella estaría para él.

Pero fue tarde.

.

 **• Continúe•**

 **.**

Notas del autor.

Hace milenios que no subía nada a FFN.

Esta historia originalmente es una que ya he subido antes. La he re leído y la he modificado, tengo muchas ganas de sacar adelante esta historia. Espero que les guste.

Saludines~

Sin más que decir

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi~


	2. Capítulo Primero

**Capitulo Primero**

 **•**

OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS

•

Sonrió al sentir la vibraciones de las personas a su alrededor, moviéndose de un lado para otro, aventándose y empujándose para tomar lugar cerca de su posición, tomo el vaso que tenía frente a ella sobre la mesa y lo llevo hasta sus labios rosados, tomándose de un solo trago el sake que contenía aquello, sintió el calor de la bebida recorrer su esófago y con un suspiro soltó el baso con fuerza sobre el suelo.

El propietario soltó un comentario reprendiéndola, aun a sabiendas de que la chica es así por naturaleza

\- no me digan que ya no hay más retadores - se levanto clocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas sonriendo de forma triunfal, aglomero un poco de aquella molesta saliva que el sake provocaba para escupirla directo a una hoya que estaba cerca hecha especialmente para dichos actos.

Asombrados y temerosos aquel publico principalmente conformado por borrachos se alejaron un poco, hasta que la chica sintió las vibraciones de un hombre alto y fuerte acercarse a ella, ensanchando la sonrisa que nunca abandono su rostro

\- Yo jugare contigo - la voz del hombre alto y fornido delataba su complexión ante la ciega maestro tierra, sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tomar asiento, posiciono su brazo de manera que su codo quedara sobre la mesa, y extendió la mano frente al hombre, dando la señal de estar lista

\- venga entonces - dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su bello rostro de porcelana

El hombre no dijo nada más y se colocó en frente de ella, dispuesto ganarle a aquella pequeñeja que con simples gestos se había burlado de él

...

\- ¿Cómo pude perder? - lloriqueaba aquel fornido hombre de cabellos negros en una esquina en posición fetal, había jugado vencidas con la pelinegra sin obtener victoria

La morena se hecho a reír al escucharle, con su típica pose con ambos brazos en posición en jarra sobre su cadera

Aquella bella mujer de cabellos largos y negros se encontraba parada casi al centro del lugar, su melena llegaba hasta por debajo de sus amplias caderas, vestía unos simples pantalones de la nación de la tierra, verdes con amarillo, unas tobilleras de un verde opaco abrazaban sus delicados pies, un top con tipografía en códigos dejaba ver su bien formada delantera, su típica diadema colocada en su cabello rebelde continuaba sostenida por sus sienes mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas

La sonrisa de un hombre encapuchado al contemplarla delataba nostalgia, dejo un baso sobre la barra y agilmente desapareció del lugar

La carcajada de la chica se detuvo de forma abrupta al percibir tan especificas y únicas vibraciones, giro el rostro directo a la barra y con cada paso lo buscaba mínimo diez metros a la redonda, apresuro sus pasos hasta tomar del cuello de la camisa del hombre que servia los tragos, lo acerco a su rostro y bastante desesperada le hablo

-¿donde esta el monje con el que hablabas? - fanfarroneo esperando respuesta de aquel hombre que temblaba bajo las pequeñas manos de la chica

\- N-no se de que habla señorita Bei Fong - frunció el ceño enfada, piso suavemente mas cerca del hombre para sentir su pulso, soltó un suspiro resignada y lo soltó, saliendo del pequeño bar en el que estaba, refunfuñando.

Camino con pasos pesados a través del pequeño pueblo en el que estaba situada temporalmente, sentía las vibraciones de todos pasar a su lado, su técnica había mejorado de formas agigantadas, en esos últimos años sí que había crecido mucho, tenía merecidamente el título de la mejor maestro Tierra del mundo

Siguió caminado rumbo al pequeño campamento que había montado a las afueras del pueblo, con cada paso que daba los recuerdos de su ultimo propósito se hacían presentes en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de sentir odio desmedido por el par de personas que se hacían decir sus amigos.

Si, habían salvado el mundo junto al desaparecido Avatar, pero este había recibido una traición, todos a su alrededor le habían dicho que la situación se había exagerado demasiado, que las cosas eran muy simples y no era necesario actuar como habían actuado, hablando tanto de ella, como del desaparecido monje, molesta soltó un gruñido mientras se sumergía en el bosque.

¿como se atrevían a definir la gravedad del asunto?

Ellos no sentían todo lo que Aang le había confesado sentir por su compañera maestro agua, no tenían idea del daño que habían provocado.

Y tan fácil como habían soltado toda esa palabrería justificando al par de traicioneros habían desistido de encontrar a Aang.

pero ella no se rendía fácil.

Lo había buscado desesperadamente; sin ningún éxito, había visitado cada pueblucho de la nación de la tierra, con decir que se atrevió a ir con Sokka a los polos, y ella odia el agua, frunció el ceño al recordar el helado ambiente y la falta de visibilidad.

Pero nada, solo había escuchado vagos rumores, solo algunos indicios de haberlo visto, ninguno confiable.

Una búsqueda desesperada de casi ocho años

¡OCHO MALDITOS AÑOS BUSCANDO!

No podía creerse que tanto tiempo había pasado buscando a su amigo, y mas aun, no podía creer que él no se dejara encontrar.

Incontables veces le había hecho saber que ella estaría para él, que cuando todo terminara y quisiera compañía ella estaría ahí estuviera donde estuviera

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, necesitaba descanso, necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo el asunto aun cuando todo lo que había hecho los últimos años única y exclusivamente tenia de ver con ello

Siguió caminando hasta poder sentir a tan solo unos metros su casa de campaña, sería mejor irse ya de ese pueblo del reino tierra

.

.

.

el Señor de Fuego Zuko removía los papeles sobre su escritorio, era muy entrada la noche y en su afán de terminar su trabajo había perdido unos papeles importantes, su estrés sobrepasaba sus propios límites

Soltó un bufido y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, no tenia solución, necesitaba urgentemente un descanso de todo el asunto de hacerse cargo de restaurar el mundo

Sabia que lo tenia bien merecido

Después de que Aang decidiera tomar sus vacaciones, como Zuko se había convencido llamar a la ausencia del joven Avatar, el Señor del Fuego había pasado a ser la persona designada para los preparativos de la restauración de las naciones y lo que le seguía

Habían pasado sus dos primeros años en el trono durmiendo solo tres horas diarias, era un lujo para él dormir mas en aquel tiempo

agradecía la ayuda de su ahora esposa, sin su enorme apoyo no habría podido superar o sobrellevar dichas circunstancias

Levanto la cabeza cuando se percato que su cansancio lo estaba venciendo topándose con un par de ojos color mar mirándolo con diversión

\- ¿perdiendo el tiempo, Señor del Fuego? - la joven de túnica azul marino le contemplaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, su sonrisa de diversión nunca abandono su rostro y Zuko no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse

\- el Señor del Fuego nunca esta perdiendo el tiempo - indignado tomo un par de documentos simulando leerlos para despistar a aquella bella mujer

\- por supuesto, el Señor del Fuego nunca pierde el tiempo, ni siquiera para fijarse si los documentos que lee están derechos - de forma delicada tomo la parte superior de los papeles entre las manos del joven líder, sus caderas se colocaron sobre su escritorio y cuando Zuko levanto una vez mas la mirada una sonrisa perversa le recibió detrás de los documentos que se le eran arrebatados

La miro levantarse del escritorio y rodearlo para dejar los documentos en algún estante detrás de él, ella volvió a su lado y le hizo levantarse

\- yo se que nunca pierdes el tiempo Zuko, pero necesitas descansar - entrando en su papel de esposa mandona quiso guiar al hombre a sus aposentos para poder descansar a su lado, este se dejo guiar por la castaña, aun agotado, quiso hablar con ella de aquel tema que siempre le ha rondado la mente, pero aquellos días le atormentaba de forma insistente

\- Katara - la maestro agua detuvo su andar y le miro curiosa - ¿ocho años? - el par de zafiros en sus ojos se entristecieron, bajo la mirada afligida y un asentimiento de cabeza hizo suspirar al maestro fuego - ha sido tanto -

\- el próximo mes se cumplen los ocho años - sus manos se movían nerviosas delante de su estomago, levanto el rostro mirando directamente al par de ojos ámbar que le contemplaban - ¿crees que este bien? ¿crees que ha comido sano? ¿pasara frio? - Zuko sonrió de forma tierna mientra tomaba el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, acuno sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos

\- es el Avatar - la chica sintió que lagrimas de impotencia rodarían por sus mejillas, la culpa nunca la había abandonado en todo esos años, como todos había continuado con su vida, había hecho una familia con la persona que amaba y había ayudado a la paz del mundo con tratados y visitas a cada pueblo de cada nación.

Pero el recuerdo de la mirada gris del joven monje la atormentaba cada noche al dormir, acompañada de la furia de un par de iris verde opaco, agacho la mirada derrotada

\- lo se - susurro abrazando al maestro fuego

.

.

.

Contemplaba inmersa en sus pensamiento la joven maestro tierra el espacio donde sentía el vibrar de las ramas secas siendo consumidas por el fuego que ella inicio para darse calor la ultima noche que pasaría en aquel bosque

Termino de cepillar sus largos cabellos negros para llevarlos cerca de su rostro, lo olisqueo e hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando el olor característico del cabello sucio inundo sus fosas nasales, debía pasar por alguna posada que tuviera servicio de aseo, requería con urgencia una larga sesión de limpieza

Soltó un suspiro y dejo de lado sus largas hebras, tomo un trozo de carne cosida y le dio una mordida, bajo el alimento con lentitud mientras sentía unas vibraciones muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada, se levantó en guardia, tirando la comida y concentrándose en sentir la mínima vibración a su alrededor

No era la primera vez que algún incauto quería hacerle daño por la frágil figura que tenia, saliendo gravemente lastimado por su osadía, sonrió arrogante ante los recuerdos de sucesos similares a su situación actual

\- te advierto que soy la mejor maestro tierra del mundo, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme - dijo triunfante permaneciendo su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sintió de nuevo las vibraciones, cada vez mas cerca del lugar donde ella se encontraba, suaves, delicadas, como si no tocara el suelo

Abrió los ojos como platos, esperando su oportunidad para dar el golpe, solo un segundo necesitaba, un solo segundo de sentirle cerca y se haría con él

Volvió a sentir las vibraciones y lo mas rápida que pudo soltó el golpe

un pico de tierra solida se había impactado en un cuerpo a escasos metros de la maestro tierra, logro escuchar un alarido de dolor, con sus habilidades de maestro se deslizo presurosa sobre la tierra para quitar los arbustos de su camino y atrapar infraganti a su asechor

Lo tomo de sus ropas aun estando de espaldas sobre el suelo y lo pego a su rostro, la nariz pequeña y respingada de la desentiende de los Bei-Fong roso otra nariz, pudo sentir su respiración cálida chocar contra su piel

Pudo sentir el calor recorrerla, cada parte de su cuerpo vibro al saber de quien se trataba, y la suave y nerviosa risa de aquella persona se lo confirmo

\- me has atrapado, Toph -

El agarre que tenia en el cuello de su camisa se fue aflojando poco a poco, sintió como la respiración se le corto y sus parpados le escocieron al darse cuenta de que él estaba debajo de su cuerpo, indefenso y adolorido por haberle derribado

\- Aang - su nombre salio en un susurro casi inaudible, la sonrisa amable del monje se ensancho al escuchar como suspiraba su nombre

ante tal pensamiento un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, la maestro tierra pudo sentir el pulso de su amigo, ya no desaparecido, acelerarse y su corazón salto de alegría al suponer que se alegraba de verla

Sin mas miramientos soltó sus ropas y paso sus brazos sobre sus hombros, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y oculto su rostro en el cuello suave y desnudo del joven Avatar

\- no puedo creerlo, eres tu - sus palabras conmovieron al maestro aire y con cariño envolvió sus brazos en la cintura estrecha de la chica, se sintió reconfortado de volver a sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, había durado días en conflicto consigo mismo ante la decisión de hablar o no con ella

Tenia por costumbre seguirla con constancia, saber de ella, solo de ella.

Observar sus progresos y sus travesuras

Una suave risita salio de los labios de Aang, risa que se fue elevando de tono hasta el punto de contagiar a la maestro tierra, no podía creer que había pasado años huyendo de aquel hermoso encuentro con la peli negra, se imaginaba golpes y reclamos de parte de su maestra, quizá algunas lagrimas pero para Aang aquello era demasiado; ahora podía ver que se había equivocado enormemente, poco a poco el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, así como sus risas, las rodillas de Toph recargadas junto a las caderas de Aang temblaron de la fuerza con la que apretaba su cuerpo con el monje

De tal alegría Aang giro su cuerpo al lado contrario de donde la chica había llegado y se había arrodillado, giro sobre el pasto y la tierra con la joven entre sus brazos, ambos reían de forma alegre mientras furtivas lagrimas rodaban por sus rostros

En algún plano del bosque el joven Avatar dejo de girar dejando su espalda contra el suelo, el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de su amiga sobre su pecho, soltó un brazo del cuerpo de la chica y se paso el dorso se la mano sobre los ojos, la sonrisa nunca le abandono

Toph respiraba de forma agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tanta alegría entre los brazos de su amigo de aventuras, al sentir el brazo de Aang soltarle poco a poco coloco las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo, a cada lado de la cabeza del Avatar

Aang contemplo su pálido rostro de porcelana dejando sus brazos extendidos en el suelo, la cascada de sus negros cabellos acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas y los ojos verde opaco de la chica brillaban de alegría sobre su rostro, de forma lenta elevo una mano hasta rosar la mejilla derecha de la joven

Toph sonrió sutilmente y también elevo una mano hasta tocar la del monje, lo ojos de Aang estaban expectantes, miraba con insistencia los rosados labios de la chica, habían pasado años desde que tuvo el rostro de Toph así de cerca; por la falta de visión de la maestro tierra esta tenia como costumbre pegar su rostro al de las personas, principalmente para intimidar

Se sintió alado cuando la pequeña mano de su maestra tiro de él hasta levantarle, le soltó de forma agresiva y soltó un golpe sobre el pecho del Avatar, desconsertandole

\- Años, pase años buscándote - un suave empujo seguido de un sollozo de la chica dejaron a Aang en blanco

Sabia que su amiga era emocional, que era radical y extremista, pero una escena así de ella jamas se había presentado antes sus ojos

\- y-yo... - no tenia palabras, ni millones de disculpas ayudarían a calmar la furia, si es que había una, en su amiga

La morena paso el dorso de su brazo sobre su rostro deshaciendo todo rastro de las lagrimas de corrían por sus mejillas, una vez mas se lanzo a los brazos del chico, recargando sus palmas en el pecho de Aang

\- ninguna palabra de esto a nadie, Aang - sentía sus labios vibrar aun después de pronunciar su nombre, podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón contra su pecho y el calor en su rostro, sabia que si el joven monje viera su rostro en aquel momento delataría todo sentimiento ante él

Pudo sentir los brazos cálidos del Avatar envolverla una vez mas, recargo su mejilla en la coronilla de la chica con paz y armonía

\- ¿de que hablas? aquí no esta pasando nada - la broma de Aang hizo curvar las comisuras de los labios de Toph, froto su mejilla en el pecho del maestro aire y supo que aquella noche podría pasarla en paz a su lado, después de tantos años

.

.

.

Contemplo como su joven hija de apenas cinco años hacia los entrenamientos necesarios para el fuego control, su maestra privada le daba indicaciones sobre la respiración mientras era supervisada por su tío Iroh, quien tomaba una humeante taza de té

Zuko giro el rostro hasta encontrar a su esposa junto a él llenando unos formularios en el escritorio de su pequeño merendero que ocupaban como oficina improvisada para estar al aire libre, y que mejor, al pendiente de su primogénita

Dejo el pergamino que tenia en manos y acaricio el brazo de Katara, ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió radiante antes de entregarle una pequeña hoja de papel que tenia una única frase escrita

" _Bobo del Fuego; espero me des una **CÁLIDA** bienvenida, digna de tu puesto"_

Zuko automáticamente puso cara de desagrado mirando la burlona sonrisa de su esposa

\- ¿vendrá? - la sonora carcajada de Katara fue tal que tanto como su hija como Iroh giraron sus rostro al espacio donde la pareja real hacían sus labores, su hija emocionada agito los brazos para llamar la atención de sus padres

\- ¡mami! ¡mami! ¡quiero saber de que os reís! - la joven pareja giraron sus rostro a su primogénita, Katara se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a tomar todos sus documentos, Zuko indico que las lecciones habían terminado y tanto Iroh como la joven princesa comenzaron a caminar hacia el Señor del Fuego.

El maestro fuego tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña y acaricio su nariz con la de ella, haciendo que esta soltara una risita

\- ¿me contaran sus chistes? - la pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello rojizo miro ilusionada a su madre quien acomodaba sus ropas aun siendo cargada por su padre

\- Dio Sokka vendrá de visita - su ambarina mirada brillo de emoción

\- ¿tendré ya un primo para cuando llegue? - ambos padres rieron divertidos, negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio

Iroh levanto la mirada al escuchar un alcon graznar, pudo visualizar un punto rojo en el cielo que se dirigía a ellos, anuncio a la pareja real lo que se aproximaba y Zuko bajo de sus brazos a su pequeña hija

El Halcón descendió sobre una pequeña cerca esperando tomaran su mensaje, Katara fue la primera en acercarse y quien retiro de su diminuta pata el trozo de papel

Soltó un alarido de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con la mano que tenia libre, Zuko alarmado le quito el papel de las manos y leyó de forma veloz lo que tenia escrito, abrió como platos los ojos y miro a su esposa expectante

Iroh desconcertado se acerco sosteniendo de la mano a la heredera al trono

\- ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? - levanto el cuello para poder echar un vistazo al trozo de papel aun entre las manos de Zuko

\- es Aang - dijo Katara mientras se podían notar sus ojos cristalinos, Iroh de igual manera se sorprendió y miro a su sobrino en busca de mas información

\- a solicitado una audiencia para el próximo mes... conmigo - asustado el Señor del Fuego se temía lo peor, una película en su mente se reproducía

Una donde Aang había decidido desaparecer para poder entrenarse hasta ser el ser mas poderoso de la tierra para destruir a aquel que había robado su amor, y ahora era el momento de su venganza

Trago grueso, cosa que hizo que su esposa se diera cuenta de su estado, presurosa se acerco a él para calmarle

\- no pienses nada malo, Aang siempre ha sido muy pacifico, estoy segura que no es nada de que preocuparse - puso una mano en su pecho y rogó con su mirada a Zuko para que entendiera - ademas Sokka llega por las mismas fechas, sera como la tan esperada reunión, una vez mas el equipo Avatar se encontrara completo - hizo referencia a las tontas ocurrencias de su hermano lo que le saco una leve sonrisa al Señor del Fuego

\- ¿quien es Aang? - su pequeña miraba curiosa la conversación de sus padres, sin entender nada realmente

.

.

.

Sintió sus cabellos ondearse por la fría brisa de las montañas, cada paso que daba la hacia sentir mas ligera que el anterior

soltó una risa, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido un pensamiento similar, un pensamiento que le recordaba a su mejor amigo maestro aire, la risa sono casi como si fuera un bufido y su acompañante, quien iba sediento, la miro con el cansancio encima

\- ¿que es tan divertido Toph? - corrió a su lado y decidió que era un excelente momento para dejar de caminar y comenzó a andar en una esfera de aire

Se dirigían al lugar donde Aang había resguardado a Appa cuando decidió que era momento de ir a encontrarse con su amiga de aventuras, habían caminado colina arriba en cuanto amaneció y el aire era cada vez menos pesado, gracias a que se encontraba lejos de las fabricas productoras de metal que arruinaban el aire del pueblo

\- chistes personales, Pies ligeros - giro su rostro a la dirección donde sentía la presencia del Avatar, este frunció el ceño y una sonrisa picara se instalo en su rostro

\- vamos Toph, ¡cuéntame! - bajo de la esfera de aire y comenzó a rondar a la maestro tierra, esta, divertida por su hiperactividad siguió su paso sin prestarle mucha atención al joven Avatar

Dio un paso mas y casi vuelve a llorar al sentir a Appa y Momo a escasos metros de ellos, apresuro el paso y detrás de un par de arbustos escucho como estos les daban la bienvenida

Toph se quedo quieta sintiendo las vibraciones de aquellos a quienes había extrañado tanto

•

¡ **Continúe**!

•

Notas del autor:

No pude esperar más de un día para poder publicar el primer capítulo!

Agarrense que voy con todo

XD

Sin más decir

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•

Saludines~


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**•**

 **Capitulo Segundo**

 **•**

\- todo este tiempo - las palabras de Toph llegaron a los oídos del joven monje situado sobre la cabeza de su fiel bisonte volador, giro el rostro para poder encontrarse con su amiga aferrada a la silla de Appa, sus cabellos negros ondeaban con la brisa al recorrer los cielos, su siempre ausente mirada delataba melancolía

Aang decidió situarse a su lado, y tuvo las irremediables ganas de tomar la pálida mano de su compañera que estaba situada muy cerca de donde él se había sostenido para sentarse junto a ella

\- ¿donde estuviste, pies ligeros? - el susurro de sus palabras llenaron de dolor al Avatar, agacho la mirada, no sabia como comenzar a contar aquello, había sido un enorme recorrido el que había transitado aquellos ocho años

Miro una vez mas la joven maestro tierra, encontrándola peleando con un largo mechón de cabello que se le cruzaba por su rostro, su expresión de molestia le hizo reír suavemente

\- es una larga historia - mientras soltaba aquellas palabras su brazo derecho retiraba con delicadeza aquellos rebeldes cabellos colocandolos detrás de la oreja de Toph, la chica solo se limito a sentir tan suave caricia, pudo notar sus mejillas calientes y no dudaba estar sonrojada, cosa que le hizo molestar, su cuerpo tendía a traicionarla en estas situaciones

\- es un viaje largo al Reino Fuego - Aang sonrió, recordando a donde se dirigían

Aquella mañana que después de largos años por fin despertaba a lado de un ser humano, le había contado a su amiga los planes que tenia desde ese momento en adelante

Le informo como unos días antes le había enviado a Zuko la solicitud de una audiencia con él, tenia la firme decisión de comenzar de nuevo con sus amigos, había aceptado ya todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado y quería hacerles saber que no había rencor ni mucho menos

Ante tal revelación la joven Bei Fong había ardido en ira, Aang podía jurar que de ser una maestro fuego había incendiado todo el bosque y quizá hasta el pueblo

Logro calmar su ira y convencerla de hacer el viaje con él, a lo que a regañadientas la chica tuvo que acceder

\- tienes razón - divertido, se rasco la cabeza rasurada y soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que si o si tendría que contar sus aventuras, si se les podía llamar así.

Bajo el brazo abatido comenzó a recordar

\- cuando... descubrí la relación de Katara y Zuko estaba abatido, desilusionado y decepcionado, no tenia idea de como reaccionar; la quería y quería fuera feliz, pero el dolor era tal que no soportaba siquiera estar en contacto con algo o alguien que me recordara a ella o que estuviera relacionado con ella - observo a Toph escucharle atentamente, sin expresión en su rostro, decidió continuar - aquella mañana, que quisiste hablar, solo podía pensar que no solo eras mi amiga, que también estabas relacionada con ellos, y eso inevitablemente me hizo pensar que quizá tu ya sabias de lo que tenían y que todos me lo estaban ocultando - el Avatar cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños, recordar todas esas sensaciones le hacían sentir que estaba viviendo una vez mas el momento - no lo soporte y... huí - el silencio reino sobre aquella silla de montar, Aang no sabia como continuar el relato, creía que talves Toph se había molestado por la ligera expresión de enfado que estaba en su rostro

\- yo habría ido contigo - las palabras dichas por la maestro tierra le hicieron abrir los ojos a mas no poder, un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, agradeció enormemente que la silla fuera de madera y que no estuvieran en tierra para que Toph pudiera sentir el latir desenfrenado de su corazón

\- lo se -

\- si lo sabias, ¡¿porque te fuiste solo?! ¿porque me dejaste atrás? - la impulsiva maestro tierra se puso en pie, olvidando o ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de estar volando, las fuertes ráfagas de viento la hicieron trastabillar hacia atrás y en un rápido movimiento Aang la tomo en un fuerte abrazo tirándolos al suelo de la silla, Appa soltó un gruñido, casi como preguntando si se encontraban bien, el Avatar palmeo como pudo a su bisonte y este siguió su recorrido, ajeno a lo que ocurría sobre sus espaldas

\- lo se, lo se, lo se - inconscientemente Aang apretó mas hacia si el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de la maestro tierra - y me arrepiento Toph, debía dar la cara, debía hacer mas que huir - Toph durante el tiempo que paso prisionera en los brazos del monje sentía su ira menguar, pudo sentir la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse así con su amigo, de pasar sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y apresarlo solo para ella, quería inhalar su embriagante aroma y poder quedarse dentro de esos fuertes brazos hasta desfallecer

Su rostro llego a temperaturas alarmantes para ella, inhalo y exhalo para dispersar aquellas sensaciones, y sobre todo aquellos pensamientos

\- eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta - quiso decirle que lo único que había hecho era engrandecer su ira, pero se reprimo y decidió seguir escuchando su relato

Sin dejar aquella posición en ultimo maestro Aire continuo hablando

\- huí a los templos del aire, llegue primero al oeste y ahí estuve entrenando durante varios meses, meditando y yendo y viniendo del mundo de los espíritus - Aang se detuvo recordando las contadas ocasiones donde se encontró vagando como espíritu para solo ir a un lugar, donde ella

Quiso decirlo, pero se contuvo, no sabia como reaccionaria su compañera

\- ¿ocho años entrenando pies ligeros? - la chica se alejo de él aun tumbados sobre el suelo de la silla de montar de Appa, una ceja levantada le dio a entender a Aang que la había dejado insatisfecha con su respuesta

\- no, no, no, pase mucho de mi tiempo disfrazado para llevar una vida relativamente normal - se levanto comenzando a caminar en círculos al rededor de su amiga, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y continuo hablando - después de tantos años siendo entrenado por monjes no podía terminar de perdonarlos, no sabia como me perdonarías por desaparecer una vez mas, tantas veces quise volver, quise reír a tu lado - quizá Aang no se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, pero Toph pudo escucharlo demasiado claro y aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza sin parar - no sabes las veces que te seguí - el Avatar se detuvo y cubrió su boca asustado

¿había dicho lo que creía haber dicho en voz alta?

miro a su peli negra amiga soltar una carcajada de diversión, se sentó en su lugar e instintivamente se acerco a gatas a la orilla de la silla de montar, para sostenerse

\- estos años en soledad te han hecho daño ¿no? - el sonrojo en el rostro de Aang podría haberle respondido, que mal que Toph no estaba en tierra para sentirle avergonzarse frente a ella

.

.

.

Los murmullos y cuchicheos de la población del reino fuego se hacían demasiado evidentes, habían arribado frente a las puertas del palacio, un muy avergonzado Avatar saludaba desde su sitio entre los grandes cuernos de su bisonte

De un salto llego hasta su compañera para ayudarle a descender de su peludo amigo

La mejor maestro tierra al sentirse en su elemento afianzo sus cosas a su hombro y sacudió su larga melena, levanto el rostro y comenzó a caminar pavoneantemente, como siempre, al frente de un avergonzado Avatar que seguía sonriendo a los habitantes que les miraban expectantes

Este mismo se rascaba nervioso la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice; habían pasado años desde que había pisado el suelo de esa nación, y lograba sentir el movimiento de sus piernas, como si estas fuesen un par de gelatinas.

Tembló un poco al verse parado enfrente del gran palacio, se paralizo ahí, enfrente de esas grandes puertas que se abría imponentes ante él, escuchando lejanamente como algunos guardias decían que el Avatar se presentaba ante el Señor del Fuego Zuko; y tembló de nuevo, creyó que estaba preparado ya, que todo estaba ya superado, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Como se equivocó aquella vez hace seis años, donde estaba más que dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos, pero la noticia de que el señor del fuego Zuko y la maestro agua Katara se habían casado y esperaban un hijo hizo que volviera a la soledad, a pensar más y seguir con su plan de mantenerse alejado de todos; tuvo que admitir que tanta pena le había guiado a mirar de lejos a Toph, esa ocasión estuvo muy cerca de ella, escuchado el repertorio de groserías y blasfemias que soltaba para ellos. Y le hizo sonreír en su momento de tormenta.

Toph se giró al sentir su gelatinoso, pero estático, cuerpo, ahí, petrificado mirando con terror la puerta para entrar al palacio del Señor de Fuego, largo un suspiro y se acercó a él, zarandeándolo y haciendo que regresara al mundo real

\- pies ligero, si te atreves a decir que no puedes entrar, te daré la paliza de tu vida, ¿me has entendido? - dijo y el chico no cambio la expresión de su rostro, esta lo volvió a zarandear y estuvo a punto de decirle algo de nuevo, pero una voz conocida hizo que se voltearan a la entrada de nueva cuenta

\- hoy en el menú del día tenemos, un Avatar viejo y mucha tierra que limpiar, al igual que el manjar de destrucción de ambos - la sonrisa cínica de Sokka les hizo sonreír por igual, llevaban años sin verse, años sin escuchar esas bromas mal hechas pero con el carisma característico de su moreno amigo, Toph sintió el cuerpo de Aang saltar de alegría, y aunque saltar es decir mucho, para ella ese ligero e imperceptible despegar del cuerpo de su amigo monje fue como un salto

con ansias caminaron presurosos a su amigo de batallas, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo

Sokka los recibió feliz y a sus espaldas Zuki los miraba con ternura y una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

Las puertas enormes del palacio se abrieron y dejaron ver a un mujer delgada y con una trenza alta, la hermosa y pálida Tylee les miraba sonriente con los brazos detrás de su espalda, aquel aire infantil y despreocupado no la había abandonado en todos esos años, vestía ropas sencillas de la Nación de Fuego

\- ¿Fue un buen viaje, Avatar Aang? - les abrió el paso y muy de cerca les siguió cuando Sokka comenzó a caminar al interior de palacio

\- uno largo - el joven de tatuajes se rasco la cabeza sonriendo como hace años, aquella pregunta le había hecho sentir como en el pasado y una ligera broma no vendría mal

Toph sonrió mientras le daba un buen golpe en el brazo izquierdo, este se giro dolorido a ella, encontrando a la maestro tierra divertida

\- ni que lo digas clavito -

Entraron juntos caminando al lugar donde la pequeña familia real les esperaba, y de nuevo Aang sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí, no se sentía preparado aun para entrar, sintió sus manos sudar y su estomago revolverse, podía jurar que si hubiera comido aquella avena que Toph le ofreció en el trayecto la habría vomitado ahí mismo; mentalmente se dijo que venia para arreglar las cosas y si no hubiera sido por la pequeña y nívea mano de la chica junto a él, tomando la suya, habría huido en realidad.

Toph entrelazo sus dedos con los de Aang, dándole un apoyo incondicional; provocando una amplia sonrisa en el monje

\- ya sabes, si ocurre algo te tiro una piedra encima - sonrió y el tembló un poco.

\- ¿De qué tamaño seria la piedra en cuestión Toph? - ella giro su rostro a su dirección y una sonrisa maniática hizo vibrar de miedo a su compañero

\- no querrás saberlo pies ligeros -

Sus pasos fueron guiados por Sokka, llegando hasta el jardín donde en algún momento en el pasado Tylee jugo con Azula.

Se detuvieron y Sokka los miro sonriente al girar su cuerpo hacia ellos

\- me alegra que vinieran chicos - con su característico humor el moreno del grupo se acerco a la oreja derecha del maestro aire - no habría soportado al gran Señor Chispitas - Aang solto una carcajada ante el apodo que su amigo le había puesto al Señor del Fuego, Sokka divertido paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Aang

De forma discreta bajo la mirada a las entrelazadas manos de sus mas jóvenes amigos, interiormente sonrió con satisfacción

\- Hace mucho que no lo pasamos bien juntos - con su mano libre en forma de puño froto la rasurada cabeza del Avatar y este divertido rió, extrañaba aquellas muestras de afecto

\- tienes toda la razón hombre bumerang, aunque tengo que admitir que nos habríamos divertido mas veces de no haber resultado las cosas como ya sabemos que sucedió - el reproche de la peli negra dejo a todos en silencio

Aang la miro dolido, aun cuando se había encargado de desvanecer aquel dolor en él no sabia que hacer para ayudar a que su amiga olvidara el asunto, deseaba que aquella rabia que sus amigos le provocaban mitigara, se desvaneciera como la suya se fue hace años

\- no puedes ordenar en el corazón - la voz profunda de un hombre a sus espaldas se escuchó y la chica frunció el ceño, había sentido sus pasos antes de siquiera hablar, por ende decidió hacer aquel comentario, no le había gustado nada sentir las vibraciones de Aang cuando lo dijo, pero el temblar del Señor del Fuego le dejaba un poco satisfecha, sabia que le incomodaba aquella situación y ella no solo se había presentado en aquel lugar para fortalecer a su amigo monje, también quería fastidiar a la pareja real

Se giró para encargarlo y reclamar sus palabras pero el apretón en su mano izquierda la detuvo

\- hola... Zuko - dijo el Avatar con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero de algún modo sincera; Zuko sintió sus manos temblar, desde la ultima vez que le había visto el hecho de pensar en encontrárselo de cara algún día en el futuro le hacia temblar las piernas, y aquel momento para Zuko no era la excepción

Aang le miro acercarse a su persona, la mirada de Zuko parecía contener todo el dolor que le había causado, o eso quiso pensar el Avatar

Al llegar frente a él, Zuko hizo una imperceptible sonrisa y se inclino ante Aang haciendo una reverencia, el joven monje asombrado imito el gesto y al volver a encontrar sus miradas se sonrieron

Para Aang aquel momento le parecía tan extraño, pero tan reconfortante.

Admitia que al primogénito de Ozai no le había guardado tanto rencor como quizá creía este, pero solo hasta ese momento se permitieron demostrarlo; ambos extendieron sus palmas y tomaron la del otro, se estrujaron las manos y le siguió un fuerte abrazo que el Señor del Fuego inicio.

Aunque Zuko no lo dijera en voz alta, Aang había pasado a ser una persona muy importante para él, y durante todos esos años había lamentado mucho como se dieron las cosas, aun cuando ya no pudo en su momento remediar su ausencia, en aquel instante le demostraría lo arrepentido de sus actos.

Ante tal abrazo el joven Avatar se sintió abrumado, no esperaba tal efusividad de parte del Señor del Fuego, un poco dudoso accedió ante el abrazo, con lentitud fue soltando los delgados dedos de su amiga para completar el acto con el joven gobernante, esta se limito a dejarle ir y cruzarse de brazos, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido ante tantas vibraciones de ambos, sabia que era un momento que recordarían con cariño, el reencuentro, y aun así sentía ganas de romper su palacio en dos.

Suspiro, tenia que controlarse

Al separarse se contemplaron un largo rato, entendiéndose el uno al otro, y el momento se rompió cuando los brazos de Zoka unieron sus cabezas dándose un fuerte golpe.

\- cuñado, amigo... Qué momento tan emotivo tenemos aquí - las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del moreno del grupo, lagrimas falsas claro; Zuki les contemplaba desde su posición junto a Tylee, ambas se dirigieron una rápida mirada de complicidad al presenciar dicho momento, soltaron unas risas al ver el fuerte golpe que el Avatar y Zuko se habían dado a causa de Sokka, quien a su vez se doblaba de risa al ver la furiosa cara del Señor del Fuego

\- Aang - el murmullo de una voz femenina los hizo salir un momento de sus risas y el nombrado miro a la morena parada atrás de Zuko, su castaña cabellera caía sobre sus hombros cubiertos con una túnica roja, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al notar un movimiento a los pies de la maestro agua

Un par de ojos ambarinos le contemplaban, la pequeña ocultaba su cuerpo con el de su madre y se sostenía de forma firme de sus vestiduras, no pudo evitar sonreír

\- ¿Es tu hija? - le pregunto a la mujer y ella asintió feliz

Aang no pudo evitar darle un parecido a la psicótica hermana del Señor de Fuego, soltó una risita ante tal pensamiento

\- sin ofender Señor del Fuego Zuko - el nombrado le miro curioso mientras caminaba para colocarse al lado de su esposa - pero se parece mucho a tu hermana - la carcajada que Sokka soltó cuando el maestro aire termino de hablar resonó en el largo pasillo, y sin poder evitarlo el resto de los presentes, a excepción de la familia real, siguieron el ejemplo del bromista del grupo

Zuko hizo una cara de desagrado, sobre todo porque él ya lo había notado pero nunca había hecho el comentario

\- oh Aang, Aang, Aang - el musculoso brazo del chico del bumerang se paso sobre los hombros del Avatar - llevaba años queriendo decir eso y vienes tu y lo haces de la mejor forma - paso el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos, para retirar las lagrimas que la risa le provocaron.

El joven monje no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, mas aun cuando la pequeña le jalo sus delgadas prendas para que le prestara atención

\- ¿es usted el Avatar? - Aang se coloco de cunclillas y tomo la pequeña mano de la infante

\- así es pequeña, soy Aang - la joven pelirroja sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, evidenciando la falta de algunos dientes, sus padres le habían dicho que el Avatar visitaría su palacio y cuando lo escucho se emociono mucho, había aprendido por las clases de su Tío Iroh que el Avatar había vencido a su malvado abuelo y había recuperado el equilibrio del mundo, no podía negar que le emocionaba conocer a esa persona que por todos había escuchado era increíblemente poderoso

\- ¿no eres muy joven? - ladeo la cabeza mirándolo de cabo a rabo, cosa que puso nervioso a Aang

\- bueno... técnicamente tengo 120 años - Aang se enderezo y se señalo triunfal, la pequeña princesa dio varios saltos de alegría después de soltar una exclamación exagerada de asombro

\- enséñame, enséñame - la infante brinco al rededor del Avatar, con las manos frente a su pecho pedía el secreto de la vida, a lo que Aang solo pudo reír y seguirla con la mirada

\- yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas pequeña llama de fuego ¿quieres jugar un poco? - la maestro tierra se agacho a la altura de la joven hija del Señor del Fuego, deteniéndola de sus saltos de emoción y alegría, esta sonrió enérgicamente y de forma presurosa asintió.

\- ¡mamá! - corrió a las piernas de su madre abrazándolas y mirándola en forma de suplica - ¿Puuuueeedooo? - alargo cada silaba de la palabra, dándole a entender sus ganas de ir con la maestro tierra y divertirse

las palabras dichas por la pequeña hicieron reír a todos, Zuko se mostró temeroso de saber que quizá Toph podría hacerle daño a su tesoro, a lo que esta giro su rostro hacia el gobernante de la nación

\- Tranquilo chispitas, si esta conmigo, no le quitare los ojos de encima - guiño un de sus ojos verde opaco, al escucharla hablar Aang giro su rostro para verla, pudo notar como sus pestañas revolotearon con el movimiento, sus finos labios rosados se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, contemplo como con una mano se quitaba sus negros cabellos del cuello y los lanzaba hacia su espalda, elevándolos en el aire

sin notarlo todos ya se encontraban bromeando casi como antes

\- vallamos adentro chicos, la comida esta casi lista - esta vez la que hablo fue Katara, todos accedieron y comenzaron a caminar dentro; el Señor del Fuego cargo a su pequeña y uno a uno recorrían el pasillo hacia el comedor real, el Avatar se acerco lentamente a su compañera de viaje, volvió a tomar la mano de Toph de forma delicada y esta la apretó fuerte en cuanto entrelazo su dedos con los cálidos de Aang, haciendo que este pusiera una expresión de dolor, pero sin dejar la sonrisa en su rostro, extrañaba aquellas muestras de cariño de parte de su maestra tierra.

\- ¿tan fácil fue para ti, pies ligeros? - la voz de la maestra tierra desconcertó un poco al joven Avatar, este choco su hombro con el de la chica

\- tanto como derribar al Avatar - la chica sonrió al recordar su encuentro hace tan solo un par de días, le devolvió el gesto de choque de hombros y siguieron al resto muy por detrás de ellos

\- yo no seré tan fácil - levanto su rostro orgullosa y Aang se entristeció, no quería que hubiera muros entre sus amigos - no podrás evitar que haga comentarios para incomodarlos - el monje pudo darse cuenta que Katara les miraba de forma atenta desde adelante, podría jurar que estaba escuchando su conversación por la expresión de aflicción de la chica maestro agua

Nervioso quiso evitar que hubiera mal entendidos o momentos agrios entre el grupo, tomo con su mano libre el rostro de Toph y coloco su palma sobre la boca de la chica, haciéndola callar y provocando que la morena los mirara extrañada.

\- ¡¿Que dices Toph?! ¡¿Qué tienes hambre?! - rió nervioso, soltó las preguntas casi gritándolas, asegurándose que escucharan cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras todos le observaban curiosos, pudo sentir, o no sentir, la mano que Toph sostenía con la suya, dolorido volvió a su posición frotando su mano con la mano libre, sin soltar la de la chica

\- al menos yo no huyo pies ligeros - susurro la joven maestro tierra y el bajo la cabeza abatido

\- no huyo Toph... Acepto la realidad - ambos se detuvieron y guardaron silencio, silencio que una vez más Sokka rompió

\- par de tórtolos... Quien los viera - las mejillas de la maestra tierra tomaron un intenso color carmín, avergonzada soltó de inmediato la mano del Avatar y camino con pasos pesados hacia su moreno amigo del sur

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear?! - grito y una gran piedra callo encima del dueño del bumerang, piedra que arranco del suelo dejando a un Señor del Fuego al borde de un infarto, pero haciendo reír al resto de los presente de nuevo.

Nadie pudo ver la reacción del Avatar, con su enorme sonrisa, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes de emoción. No puedo evitar tomar de nuevo la mano de su maestra cuando siguieron avanzando.

.

.

.

La noche caía, la despampanante luna se hacía presente en el cielo ante todos, iluminando la hermosa ciudad de la Nación de Fuego, a juzgar por su posición se diría que eran las tres de la mañana.

Una peli negra se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación, cepillaba su largo cabello como se había acostumbrado hacerlo cada noche desde hace varios años, había tomado un largo baño en el lujoso palacio del Señor del Fuego, podía sentir su piel respirar frescura

Una bella sonrisa se situó en sus labios sintiendo la ligera brisa que recorría su rostro y ondeaba sus cabellos.

Sintió unas leves vibraciones en la puerta de aquella pieza, sonrió de lado y sin moverse de su posición comenzó a hablar al intruso en el pasillo

\- sé que estás ahí pies ligeros - el bufido por parte del Avatar se escuchó en cuanto entro al lugar, sonriendo nervioso.

después de la larga cena que tuvieron hace unas horas con su grupo de amigos había subido a tomar un baño, y aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, a Aang le había molestado un poco que su habitación estuviera al otro lado del palacio, muy separado de su amiga maestro tierra, en cuanto termino su baño se seco con aire control y presuroso camino a la habitación designada para la joven

\- dime cuando podré sorprenderte Toph - susurro en cuanto se colocó junto a la chica contemplando a través de la venta la bella ciudad, esta sonrió una vez más y giro su rostro hacia él en cuanto lo sintió a su lado

\- nunca pies ligeros, yo soy la mejor - se señaló con su pulgar y el Avatar hizo un puchero antes se sentarse a su lado

\- ya no me llames pies ligeros, ofende... Soy el grandioso Avatar - lo último lo dijo con aires de superioridad, hincho su pecho y Toph pudo sentir el suave acelerar de su corazón; comenzaron a reír divertidos de esos momentos que podían pasar bromeando sin tener a nadie mas revoloteando a su alrededor

\- el día que seas gordo te llamare diferente - acoto la chica dejando de lado su cepillo, lo coloco sobre un pequeño mueble que estaba junto a ella

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pies pesados? ¿Albóndiga andante? - y volvieron a reír; en el pasado habían tenido momentos como ese pero habían sido muy escasos, mas por la insistencia de Aang para estar con Katara que otra cosa; de un momento a otro el de flecha dejo de reír y miro el reino rojo, desconcertando a su acompañante - como... ¿Cómo llegamos a esto Toph? - murmuro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- a la manera de tratarnos Zuko, Katara y yo... En la cena, nos comportamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido... Y eso es un poco... -

\- cínico - interrumpió la maestra tierra levantándose de su sitio, se giro para darle la cara Aang - eso es cinismo Aang, que la persona que amaste te trate como una persona más, un amigo más, y más aun estando con la persona con la que te engaño es cinismo e hipocresía... No encuentro otras definiciones - cruzándose de brazos la descendiente de los Bei Fong espero a sentir la reacción de su amigo, el chico la miro todo el rato mientras hablaba, preguntándose una sola cosa.

\- ¿Porque te molesta más aquel asunto a ti que a mí? - Toph sintió sus mejillas tomar una temperatura mas elevada, bufo y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar a la salida del cuarto.

\- quizá sea porque mis amigos traicionaron a mi mejor amigo - se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta - Iré por algo de beber - salió de la habitación, dejando desconcertado al joven Avatar

Este expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones, se sentía algo frustrado por como acabo aquella conversación, subió de forma lenta sus pies hasta tener sus rodillas debajo de su barbilla

\- quisiera que tu respuesta hubiera sido otro Toph... Una muy diferente - se pasó la mano por la cara y rozo su corta cabellera - una donde tú me dices que este Avatar... - se giró y vio la ciudad a oscuras, sonriendo como un bobo - te gusta -

...

La chica llego con pasos pesados y presurosos a lo que era la cocina, se recargo en la pared más cercana que encontró en cuanto ingreso al lugar y llevo una de sus níveas manos a la altura de su corazón, pudo sentirlo palpitar desenfrenado.

había temido que su amigo se percatara de los colores de su rostro cuando le pregunto, durante años se había preguntado porque siempre reacciono de esa forma, y solo una respuesta le satisfacía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no la diría nunca en voz alta

\- Aang... Eres un completo idiota - murmuro gruñendo por la bajo y recordó sus palabras dichas hace pocos minutos

 _"- quizá sea porque mis amigos traicionaron a mi mejor amigo - "_

En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la oración fluyera de sus labios de forma diferente, pero era una cobarde en ese aspecto y no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, al menos no tan pronto

\- porque siento por ti lo que nadie sentirá en la vida por alguien mas - susurro suavemente a aquella habitación vacía, largo un suspiro de frustración y se paso una mano por la cara, acariciando a continuación sus largos cabellos - definitivamente moriré sola y sin descendencia - dijo riendo bajo, al entenderse a sí misma, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir en voz alta que aquel calvo y sonriente monje le gustaba desde que aprendió a usar tierra control, que lo amaba desde que comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor en la Nación del Fuego, y que le dolía que aquella maestro agua lo engañara de esa manera tan vil con Zuko.

Y desde ese momento los odio a ambos, pero al parecer Aang ya los había perdonado.

\- definitivamente yo no soy ciega aquí - dijo al recapacitar todos los actos hechos aquel día por el Avatar, y que él no se diera cuenta era estar realmente ciego.

 **•**

 **¡Continúe!**

 **•**

Notas del autor:

He aquí la continuación, me alegra mucho que haya personitas que estén leyendo esta, que a mi parecer, es una hermosa historia.

Espero poder subirles el siguiente capítulo ;)

Nos estamos leyendo querido~

Saludines~

Sin más que decir

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**•**

 **Capitulo Tercero**

 **•**

El ruido que la puerta hizo al cerrarse quedo resonando en los pensamientos del joven Avatar, contemplo aquel pedazo de metal de la lujosa habitación que en el palacio le habían otorgado

Acababa de tener una larga, pero satisfactoria, conversación con la pareja real.

Ambos se habían presentado en sus aposentos después de haber ido a visitar a su amiga maestro tierra, de una forma muy apenada Katara se disculpo por haberle esperado casi toda la madrugada para hablar con él, pero la pareja tenia la fuerte necesidad de mantener esa conversación lo antes posible estando únicamente los tres

Aang les dejo entrar y sentado en la cama de la habitación les observo para que comenzaran aquella conversación que provocaba una incomodo momento

\- Aang, no se como iniciar esto - la primera en hablar había sido la joven maestro agua, con delicadeza se coloco al lado derecho del joven y coloco una mano sobre su rodilla, se encontraba muy nerviosa como para tratar el tema con tranquilidad, pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para aclarar todo con el joven Avatar - se que debiste estar muy herido todos estos años después de habernos... encontrado - la ultima palabra salio de sus labios casi como un murmullo sin forma, pero el monje logro entenderla, dio un asentimiento para que la chica continuara - aquella vez Zuko y yo habíamos planeado decirte, y no solo a ti, también al resto de nosotros lo que teníamos... tenemos - la joven originaria de la tribu del Agua del Sur se paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar con naturalidad en esa situación, las ideas se le había revuelto un poco y se encontraba levemente avergonzada

\- después de lo ocurrido, queríamos arreglar todo en cuanto saliera el sol - la voz de Zuko continuo con él relato, parado frente a ellos - pero nunca nos esperamos que ni siquiera quisieras escucharnos - el Señor del Fuego agacho la mirada dolido, haber escuchado de sus sirvientes que se había visto al bisonte del Avatar salir de los dominios de la Nación le había dejado con un dolor casi permanente en el pecho, una enorme culpa lo había consumido sus primeros años de ausencia

\- no debí huir - susurro el monje al darse cuenta que ellos no eran a los únicos que había hecho daño con su ausencia, la imagen de una cabellera negra y larga con un par de ojos verde opaco abordo sus pensamiento provocandole un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón, él mismo con su desaparición había provocado dolor a ella.

De todas las personas a la que mas había hecho sufrir era a su maestra tierra, buscándolo con desespero por el mundo, y el huyendo hasta el cansancio.

La fuerte mano del joven gobernante de la Nación se coloco sobre su hombre izquierdo, Aang por instinto levanto la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, se encontró con el rostro de Zuko mirándole con dolor

\- No sabes cuanto lamento que las cosas se dieran así Aang, debí haberte dicho todo desde el momento en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos... - retiro su mano y con una gran reverencia volvió a hablar - perdóname Aang - el joven monje pudo escuchar los sollozos de su amiga su lado, miro perplejo al Señor del Fuego hacer tales actos

\- debimos ser sinceros contigo Aang - la siguiente en hacer una reverencia fue Katara - debí hablarte claro y nunca omitirte nada; las consecuencias de mi indecisión nos llevaron al sufrimiento - levanto la cabeza mirando fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules al par de grises de Aang - a tu sufrimiento... perdóname - entre sus cálidas manos tomo las del Avatar, le miro suplicante y este alterno la mirada entre el Señor del Fuego y Katara

Con una sonrisa extendió los brazos y atrapo a la pareja real en un fuerte abrazo, el cual ambos respondieron

Cruzaron palabras triviales después de unas lagrimas y acordaron pasar la mañana juntos para recuperar el tiempo perdido y reconstruir su amistad

Aang se quedo con un sabor de satisfacción cuando ellos se retiraron, sabia que las cosas irían bien desde ese punto en adelante, se giro saliendo de sus recientes recuerdos y se acostó en la amplia cama estirándose en el procesos

Se sonrió de saber que podría volver a reír con sus amigos, de que había nuevos integrantes que podría conocer, y hasta enseñar, refiriéndose a la Joven heredera al trono de la Nación del Fuego.

Se giro quedando con el pecho sobre el suave colchón y bajo una mano hasta tocar el suelo de tierra pulida, la palpo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos y con sus latidos desenfrenados coloco la palma extendida sobre el suelo

Había hecho ese acto durante los últimos ocho años

Con la esperanza de que su maestra tierra pudiera sentir sus vibraciones donde sea que estuviera

Se sonrojo al recordarla; había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la había tenido enfrente, había crecido y hasta madurado; la ruda chica que conoció a los doce años había desaparecido para dejar a una hermosa mujer de estatura baja, con una hermosa piel de porcelana, una melena larga y oscura, una figura delicada acompañada de una firmeza muscular que a simple vista no puedes notar por el suave andar de la chica

Sintió su rostro arde de nuevo y avergonzado se abrazo a la almohada y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos

El joven monje tenia que admitir que desde que volvió a estar con ella aquellos pensamientos impuros y carnales habían estado rondando sus pensamientos sin cansancio

Suspiro; los sabios monjes no le habían enseñado mucho a reprimir dichos deseos y él tenia que arreglárselas para no dejar que le corrompieran... o el mismo corrompería a su querida amiga maestro tierra.

.

.

.

La mañana se levantaba sobre el Reino Fuego, una castaña de cabellos largos se asomaba desde el balcón ubicado a un costado de la habitación del Señor del Fuego. estiro sus brazos soltando un suspiro y contemplando a la bella ciudad de Fuego, observo a sus habitantes despertar y salir de sus hogares para realizar sus actividades diarias.

Levanto la mirada y observo al cielo cuando escucho el característico ruido emitido por el lémur del Avatar, este descendió del tejado y se acerco a la chica maestro agua

\- Momo - levanto su brazo izquierdo para recibir al animal y consecutivamente un par de lamidas en su mejilla. Sonrió, llevaba años sin sentir tales caricias del lémur y esto le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia y una enorme alegría

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no tenía a su amigo peludo de tal manera por los hechos ocurridos, bajo la cabeza algo desilusionada de sí misma, se sentía realmente mal por su indecisión hace ya varios años, por no haber sido lo suficientemente honesta tanto consigo misma como para los demás, y gracias a ello Aang salió bastante herido.

Durante todo ese tiempo en que Aang se mantuvo oculto de todo el mundo trato de reprimir su culpa, sustituyéndola con felicidad al lado de Zuko y luego vino la sorpresa de que venía un pequeño producto de su amor.

Ahora que el Avatar había re-aparecido ante ellos bastantes recuerdos habían sido removidos dentro de Katara y una vez más las imágenes de ella misma engañando al pequeño maestro aire la destrozaban por dentro.

\- Aang… ¿estás bien con todo esto? -

.

.

.

Toph se había levantado bastante temprano aquella mañana, su descanso para nada se acercaba a tal palabra.

En aquel momento se encontraba recostada en los jardines del palacio mientras mordía un trozo de pan que había tomado antes de salir. Los rayos del sol caían sobre sus pies en lo alto del volcán, haciéndole sentir lo cálido que podría ser el sol por la mañana, la chica llevaba un kimono sencillo atado sobre su cintura con un fino trozo de tela

La joven maestra tierra no podía dejar de pensar respecto al sueño que la había mantenido despierta durante la mayor parte de la madrugada.

Sucedía en días como aquellos, tranquilos y sin prisa, todos reunidos y sin ningún problema; a excepción claro de la soñadora. Su sueño transcurría en una discusión grupal con sus amigos, la retirada humillante del joven monje estaba grabada en sus memorias, la situación se reproducía como una película en sus sueños, el recuerdo de ella siguiendo al joven monje y no alcanzarlo antes de su despegar le había atormentado durante muchos años.

Ante tal sueño mezclado con recuerdo ni siquiera podía recordar que discutían todos.

Y como balde de agua fría dentro de su sueño unos suaves labios besaban los suyos descaradamente, nada propio de lo que había escuchado de los monjes.

 _\- me gustas -_

Su rostro ardió de calor con solo recordar aquel momento onírico, era fácil adivinar que se había sonrojado de solo recordarlo.

\- Maldición - dijo, aventando la bola de papel en la cual había envuelto el pan que ya no existía.

Molesta se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a dar pasos pesados dirigiéndose al camino de regreso, quería dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y esperaba que la convivencia con otros seres humanos la distrajera fácilmente, ademas de que quizá el desayuno ya estaba servido.

.

.

.

\- cuando la pequeña Izumi nació, Katara era un desastre, no podía sentarse cuando la pequeña pelirroja ya estaba quemando algo* - la carcajada de Sokka resonó en el comedor del palacio, tenia un trozo de carne entre sus dedos y señalaba con este a quien quisiera de forma nada educada, Zuki le miraba con algo de pena mientras este le contaba al Avatar las desgracias que paso su hermana aprendiendo a criar a un maestro fuego.

La pálida maestro tierra disfrutaba de la conversación, se encontraba satisfecha de escuchar tales anécdotas, al menos la princesa chispita se sentía bastante avergonzada de compartir aquellos momentos; Toph no podía dejar de sentir rencor ante la pareja del reino Fuego, le parecía totalmente imperdonable lo que habían hecho, no había otro nombre para lo que ambos le hicieron al joven Avatar; Traición.

Para Toph no era nada sencillo pasar del asunto como su amigo calvo había hecho, no podía darse el lujo de hacer como si nada pasara para hacerles a aquellos mentirosos y despreciables pseudo amigos la vida más fácil.

Y por ello había asistido, como lo había pensado hasta cansarse desde que piso el suelo de la nación del Fuego, además, claro esta, no solo había ido por ello, ella estaba ahí para ser un sustento en caso de que Aang llegara a sentirse mal, ella sería la primera en huir con él a donde sea.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír antes de llevar una cucharada de avena a sus labios

\- ¿te sucede algo Toph? Estas roja de la cara - la voz suave del Maestro Aire la saco de sus pensamientos y su mecánico movimiento de la mano subiendo y bajando la avena se detuvo. De inmediato proceso la pregunta, aquella información de su rostro rojo provoco que mas colores se elevaron hasta sus mejillas.

Se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y todos guardaron silencio; la miraron expectantes esperando no recibir montones de tierra como desayuno

\- iré a tomar un poco de aire - con prisa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor real del palacio - valla que la comida fue deliciosa Señor del Fuego. Me retiro por hoy - soltó una risita mientras hacia volar sus cabellos por los aires, rápidamente desapareció del lugar dejando a todos mirando en la dirección por la que salió

\- parece que ella un no toma muy bien el asunto - una vez más Sokka no guardaba sus comentarios incómodos, el moreno del grupo buscaba constantemente sacar el tema, no por querer hacer evidente los errores de su hermana o de su ahora cuñado, mas que nada quería que las cosas dejaran de estar flotando en el aire, quería aclarar todo el asunto para que sus amigos pudieran estar bien, no con el resto, sino consigo mismos

\- me parecería un poco más cortés de tu parte si guardaras tus comentarios, Sokka - la voz de Zuko se escuchó desde un extremo de la enorme mesa, con la copa de vino rosando sus labios miraba reprobatoriamente a su cuñado

\- Zuko - Katara trato de calmar la situación echando una mirada molesta al Señor del Fuego, parecía que todo se caería en cualquier momento y aquella reunión no terminaría en nada bueno, como la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos.

Un vez más, la culpa la asaltaba.

\- creo que aunque las cosas ya se encuentren estables… deberían hablar… Aang - el oji azul miro a su joven amigo de manera insistente, no siendo consciente de la conversación clandestina que tanto Zuko como Katara habían mantenido durante la madrugada con él - yo sé que hay dudas sobre todo… - el ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso, de forma silenciosa y muy discreta Iroh se retiro con la joven princesa a cuestas, mientras esta se quejaba de la repentina huida

Sokka dejo de lado la comida frente a él y coloco ambos brazos sobre la mesa del comedor, miro alternativamente a sus acompañantes, para ese momento ya no supo que más aportar a la situación, sabia que no debía meterse, pero no sabía que hacer, su hermana había engañado a su mejor amigo y eso le dejaba en una posición nada deseable

¿Cómo reaccionas ante esas circunstancias?

\- ¿Cómo fue? - la voz de Aang se escuchó un poco tímida, durante ese corto periodo de tiempo medito lo que su amigo moreno le había dicho; efectivamente tenia dudas, quería saber como había comenzado a suceder todo entre ellos, quería saber en que momento ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y quería sobre todo alegrarse por ellos, por su felicidad

Al escuchar la pregunta del joven monje Katara se mordió el labio inferior, aun después de la charla que mantuvieron seguía sintiéndose mal con Aang.

\- me sorprendió - la dulce voz de la maestro agua fue la primera en escucharse, dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y miro fijamente al Avatar - no sabía que sucedía, aquella sensación de querer formar parte de la vida de Zuko fue tan abrumadora - Aang sonrió al escucharle decir tales sentimientos genuinos

\- ¿fue mágico? -

\- ¡Sí! - ambas voces, las de Zuko y Katara, afirmaron más que convencidos, Sokka pudo jurar que vio como sus ojos brillaron de emoción y pudo notar el salto que el Señor del Fuego dio en su lugar, la pareja se sonrojo al darse cuenta del tipo de reacción que tuvieron, mientras el resto de sus acompañantes rieron divertidos de verles actuar aun como un par de adolescentes

Después de todo, eran felices.

.

.

.

\- Toph - el joven de tatuajes caminaba sobre los jardines del palacio, miraba a todos lados y nombraba a su amiga para encontrarla, esta había salido toda la mañana y Aang tenia que admitir que extrañaba mucho a su compañera, disfrutaría pasar un rato con la peli negra a solas.

Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa pies ligeros? - el movimiento de la tierra frente a él lo tomo por sorpresa mostrando a su amiga.

\- llevo buscándote un rato - la contemplo acostada sobre una muy cómoda piedra recargada en un gran árbol del jardín, sus cabellos caían de forma suave sobre el musgo del lugar, la chica aun llevaba la bata de seda color verde claro, sus brazos detrás de su nuca dejaban ver la suave piel de su clavícula, Aang pudo notar la delgada capa de suciedad en la planta de los pies de Toph; anteriormente cuando viajaban para detener a Ozai, el joven monje siempre se pregunto como se sentiría la piel de los pies de Toph, ¿como se sentiría ella si Aang en algún momento se propusiera lavarle los pies?

El tren de sus pensamientos le llevo a recordar las veces que su maestra le derrotaba sin ningún esfuerzo, sonrió alegre

\- ¿quieres un enfrentamiento? - se colocó en posición de defensa ante la pequeña mujer, la joven Bei Fong sonrió ante su desafío levantándose para sacudir sus ropas en el proceso

\- No llores como nena cuando te derrote - sin antelación y con un movimiento veloz lanzo un trozo de tierra salido del suelo, Aang con su agilidad de maestro aire lo esquivo fácilmente y camino a ella con tierra control, a cada paso la maestro tierra atacaba, mientras el Avatar se protegía y mandaba a volar cada trozo de tierra lanzado hacia su persona

Se giró sobre sí mismo e hizo que la tierra lo tragase, Toph tomo serenidad y se detuvo a escuchar y sentir las vibraciones de su amigo bajo tierra, escucho el cantar de las aves a la lejanía y la brisa del aire veraniego rozo su rostro con sutileza, inspiro y expiro, unos segundos después su rostro giro a su izquierda y corrió contra un árbol, dio una patada antes de llegar al mismo y Aang salió disparado del subterráneo, cayendo de culo viendo hacia el árbol.

\- Buen intento pies ligeros - tomo el cuello de la camisa de Aang por la espalda y lo jalo para terminar de sacar su cuerpo de la tierra y así este le contemplara desde el suelo, el rostro de la chica estaba en dirección al monje a sus pies, el Avatar pudo ver las bellas piernas pálidas de su acompañante, rogó internamente que el disparar de su pulso pasara desapercibido para su maestra tierra - pero te enfrentas ante mi - la chica continuo hablando ajena a la hiperventilación de Aang a sus pies, ella se agacho hasta quedar sentada muy cerca de la cabeza del chico, este aun en su posiciones contemplo el rostro de Toph, sabía que ella tenía la piel más hermosa que cualquier otra chica del reino tierra, fuego o agua, miro ese par de grandes ojos verde opaco sin vida, siempre se preguntó qué tan difícil fue su infancia, y que tan divertida se convirtió con la tierra control.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa, giro su cuerpo con una sutil y suave ráfaga de viento, haciendo que levitara unos segundos en el aire, se coloco de rodillas frente a la joven peli negra, estiro un poco el cuello para estar más cerca de la chica, para poder estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro

\- Y eres la mejor Toph - alcanzo a rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella y se levantó, corrió colina abajo sintiendo el palpitar desbocado de su corazón, giro un poco el torso para gritarle a su compañera que bastante sonrojada se había quedado en su posición - vamos… sígueme con Appa - Aang siguió corriendo en dirección a los establos donde le habían permitido dejar a su bisonte

La maestra tierra se sintió bastante confundida ante lo que había sucedido, aquel acto por su amigo le había hecho sentir una explosión en el estomago; había escuchado que cuando la gente sufre enamoramiento siente mariposas revolotear en sus entrañas, pero lo que ella había sentido era como una estampida de rinocerontes de Komodo, aturdida se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a correr en dirección a un sonriente Avatar

Le haría pagar después su osado acto

.

.

.

Sokka caminaba des preocupadamente por los largos y silenciosos pasillos del palacio, silbaba una canción cualquiera y mantenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda, de forma inocente.

sus pasos se detuvieron cuando encontró la solitaria mesa de té del Señor del Fuego, este le miro fastidiado mientras dejaba su té sobre la pequeña mesa, Sokka, bastante sonriente y complacido con la reacción de Zuko tomo asiento a su lado

Zuko pensó, no es que el hermano de su esposa le desagradara, de hecho lo apreciaba mucho, es solo que era un poco, por no decir demasiado, imprudente, impulsivo y desconsiderado en varios aspectos

\- dime _chispitas_ \- el Señor del Fuego pudo sentir una vena en su cien palpitar, aquel apodo, que al parecer se había hecho permanente, le molestaba en gran manera, miro al joven guerrero de soslado y dio un sorbo mas a su té, esperando que continuara, este coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y muy sonriente miro a su acompañante - ¿como estas? - la cuestión tomo por sorpresa al joven gobernante

Bajo lentamente su té con la duda en su rostro, Sokka resoplo molesto al percatarse que le había desconcertado, soltó un bufido de insatisfacción

\- vamos Zuko, no pregunto para molestarte, ya sabes... - se rasco la nuca algo nervioso - con todo el asunto y los invitados sorpresa -

\- ¿te refieres a ti? - el maestro fuego arqueo una ceja mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertido a su compañero, este le miro con reproche - Aang envió una solicitud de audiencia a diferencia tuya que te invitas solo -

\- debo tener beneficios de que Katara sea tu esposa y yo su hermano - le guiño un ojo chocando su codo contra el brazo del Señor del Fuego

El motivo por el cual estaba Sokka con Zuko era porque el primero quería saber que rondaba por su mente, toda la situación quizá le estaba volviendo loco y no quería una nueva amenaza para el mundo, rió ante su pensamiento, si bien estaba formulado para una broma que este seguro no perdería la oportunidad para soltarla cuando pensara que era el momento adecuado, muy seguramente no lo diría en uno.

Se miraron en silencio una vez mas y Zuko soltó un suspiro de cansancio

\- realmente todo esta bien Sokka - se paso una mano por su cabello suelto, al descender su mano acaricio la cicatriz de su rostro - se que Aang lo esta tomando bien, de hecho tuvimos una platica por la noche - el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido pero dejo que el joven maestro fuego continuara - quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con él -

Las ultimas palabras dichas por el Señor del Fuego conmovieron a Sokka, después de todo Zuko quería a su amigo monje

Con alegría renovada el oji azul se levanto y palmeo la espalda de Zuko

\- lo se _Señor Chispitas_ \- el hijo de Ozai gruño molesto

\- ¡no me llames así! - antes de siquiera escuchar su reclamo, Sokka huía a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo, un Zuko muy molesto miraba en su dirección, inhalo y exhalo para calmarse, un Señor del Fuego no debe perder la compostura

.

.

.

\- y el aterrador Señor del Fuego Ozai ataco con todo su fuego al Joven y débil Avatar -

\- ¡oye! -

La joven maestro tierra narraba una historia a la princesa, la cual le miraba a ella y al Avatar con emoción e ilusión impresa en su rostro; la bella historia que Toph se había ofrecido a Iroh contarle a la heredera al trono se había transformado a una historia del fin de la guerra contada desde el punto de vista de la chica de cabellos negros

En repetidas ocasiones había aprovechado para insultar a su joven amigo monje, el cual solo se había limitado a mirarla sonriente, ya que el también estaba de oyente, y soltar uno que otro quejido que no iba en serio

Toph se encargaba de hacer todo los movimientos requeridos para darle vida a la historia, cosa que emociono de mas a la princesa, la cual aplaudía y mantenía sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo la otra frente a su pecho, anhelante.

\- y ¿sabes tu pequeña llama de fuego, como venció a tu malvado abuelo pies ligeros aquí presente? - la infante negó efusivamente a la joven chica que le tocaba con cariño su pequeña nariz

\- ¡Hey! que después no dejara de llamarme pies ligeros - Aang reclamo a su lado, contemplando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la maestro tierra, sus delicadas manos se movían con gracia al contar la historia, y aquel gesto que tuvo con la pequeña le cautivo, esperaba que todas esas vibraciones que su pulso mandaba a cada parte de su cuerpo no los estuviera captando su compañera

\- ese es el propósito... pi-es li-ge-ros - Toph giro el rostro a la dirección de Aang, el movimiento suave de los labios de la chica al pronunciar cada silaba de su apodo fuerte y claro hipnotizo al joven Avatar, este pudo sentir como su rostro era rodeado de una onda de calor que abarcaba hasta sus orejas - ¿te avergüenza acaso? - las cejas de la chica se movieron demostrando su diversión ante su reacción

 _\- mierda -_

Pensó el joven monje palmeándose la mejilla izquierda, estaba mas que convencido que a su querida compañera no se le pasaba nada desapercibido, eso incluía sus pulsaciones

Agacho la cabeza rendido, no por el tema de conversación, sino por el hecho de que nunca le podría ocultar nada a Toph.

\- ¿que es lo que están haciendo? - la voz de Katara se escucho a sus espaldas, la pequeña Izumi se giro sonriente a su madre

Los tres se encontraban en el jardín de juegos de la pequeña, sentados en el suave pasto pasando el rato

\- ¡mami! ¡la señorita Tejón me contaba como derrotaron al malvado abuelo! - la heredera al trono se levanto con suavidad comunicándole a su joven madre los hechos que ahí estaban ocurriendo

\- ¿Señorita Tejón? - Katara tomo entre sus manos a la infante, con una ceja arqueada miro a la joven maestro tierra, con un tono divertido en su voz

Toph por su parte soltó un bufido ante la pregunta de la esposa del Señor del Fuego, se cruzo de brazos molesta por la interrupción, cada acto no paso desapercibido por los otros dos adultos que estaban con ella en el lugar

En aquel momento Katara se dio cuenta que las cosas con la maestro tierra no estaban nada bien, necesitaba hablar del asunto con ella, con tranquilidad se despidió de ambos chicos con la excusa de que tendría de preparar a Izumi para la cena

En cuanto ambos se encontraron solos Toph pateo la tierra y se dejo caer al pasto con un gruñido de frustración, estaba cansada de estar en aquel palacio tan cerca de la pareja real fingiendo ser perfectos; bufo

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y giro el rostro al cuerpo de Aang, el cual había tomado la misma posición que el de la chica a su lado izquierdo, miro el cielo azul sobre de ellos, con las pocas nubes siendo arrastradas por el viento

\- ¿que esta mal? - Aang soltó la interrogante con las manos sobre su estomago

Cada que creía que las cosas estaban mejorando vivía un momento incomodo, no sabia como quitar la tensión del grupo, creyó que si simplemente aceptaba lo que había ocurrido, así como también sus sentimientos, todo estaría bien; también pensó que si hacia las pases con sus amigos todo iría mejor

Pero las cosas habían cambiado muy poco y aun sentía aquella tensión que lo sumía en una enorme tristeza

\- ¿a que te refieres? - Toph giro el torso hasta recargar la mano izquierda entre ambos cuerpos, el Avatar continuo en su posición

\- me refiero a que quería que las cosas mejoraran - Aang alzo los brazos al cielo con un poco de frustración, haciendo énfasis en su hablar - creí que si venia y hablábamos todo volvería a estar bien - largo un suspiro y giro el rostro encontrándose con el de Toph muy cerca de él, se sintió sonrojar y para distraerse continuo hablando - no me refiero a que quiera que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes... - inevitablemente la mirada del joven monje escaneaba el bello rostro de Toph, pudo sentir su suave respirar chocar contra su mejilla - solo quiero estar bien con todos y que todos estén bien entre si - el silencio los comenzó a envolver, Toph comenzó a cerrar los ojos casi como si tuviera sueño

El Avatar no podía dejar de mirar los labios rosados entre abiertos de su compañera, soltando suaves soplos de aire cálido, sin darse cuenta, las ganas de dejarse guiar al mundo de los sueños comenzaron a apoderarse de él; ambos frente a frente recargados en un costado de si mismos, Aang mirando hacia la izquierda y Toph con el cuerpo hacia la derecha, la escena vista por un tercero parecería que se están contando un secreto

\- esta bien pies ligeros, lo has conseguido - la voz de Toph lo devolvió a la realidad, dejándolo un poco desconcertado, se percato de que había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar a lo onírico

Al abrir sus ojos grises se encontró con su acompañante sentada junto a él, levanto la mirada hasta encontrar su rostro mirando al frente, el viento del atardecer comenzaba a correr por el jardín y los cabellos azabaches de Toph se movían con suavidad hasta hacer que rosaran las manos tatuadas del monje, las cuales estaban aun sobre el pasto

\- ¿que es lo que he conseguido? - imitando a la maestro tierra Aang se sentó sobre el pasto verde debajo de ellos, miro curioso a la chica y esta se cruzo de brazos girando el rostro a la dirección contraria de donde su amigo se encontraba

\- hablare con princesa chispitas - al decir las dos ultimas palabras de su oración la chica hizo ademanes de burla y un claro todo infantil, delataba sus escasas ganas de mantener la charla que en ese momento se había auto impuesto dejar de posponer y evitar

El joven monje comprendió lo que su amiga le estaba declarando, feliz e impulsivo, como pocas veces era él, se abalanzo sobre ella envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, la chica soltó un grito cortado al sentirse aprisionada en los brazos del Avatar

\- eres la mejor Toph - recargando su barbilla sobre su pequeño hombro, Aang aspiro el embriagante aroma a menta de la maestro tierra, pudo sentir como se removía entre sus brazos y un asentimiento hizo que los cabellos de la chica acariciaran su recién rasurada cabeza

\- me alegra saber que no lo olvidas, pies ligeros -

 **•**

 **¡Continué!**

 **•**

Notas del autor:

He aquí la continuación, esperaba subirlo antes del fin de semana pasado pero una y otra cosa me hizo posponerlo

Espero estén disfrutando la trama de drama xD

saludines~

Sin más decir

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

**.**

 **•Capitulo Cuarto•**

 **.**

Aang sobre volaba la amplia ciudad de la nación del fuego en su planeador, admiraba el animado ambiente de las calles debajo de él, la Nación del Fuego comenzaba a pintarse de aquel color ambarino tan característico de un crepúsculo; dio varias volteretas para cubrir aquellas partes de las empedradas calles con su vista, sonrió al ver a un par de enamorados caminar de la mano hacia una bella fuente que brillaba por las velas en ella

Con un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia el palacio de la Nación, no tardo casi nada en vislumbrar a su peludo y orejudo amigo Momo volar en su dirección, este dio un ronroneo antes de comenzar a seguir a su dueño por donde el mismo había llegado

Aang comenzó a pasear, aun volando, en el ala del palacio donde estaba la habitación de su amiga maestro tierra, la alegre y cantarina voz de la princesa Izumi le hizo girar el rostro al amplio y descubierto pasillo sobre los jardines, la encontró sobre los hombros del Señor de Fuego quien le miraba con reproche, el sonriente Avatar paso veloz y se dirigió a su destino, escuchando aun la voz de la heredera al trono

\- yo también quiero volar - el joven monje rió cuando escucho a la lejanía el quejido de Zuko ante la petición de su hija

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta la ventana de su amiga se encontraba frente a él, en un giro siguiendo la corriente de aire entro en los aposentos de la chica y retrajo su planeador colocandolo junto a la ventana

Miro a su alrededor buscando a la chica encontrándose solo con su ausencia, giro sobre sus tobillos por si quizá estaba a sus espaldas pero solo la ventana con el fluir del aire le saludo

\- existen las puertas - la arrogante voz de la chica a sus espaldas le hizo girarse con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; al dar media vuelta el joven Avatar se encontró con la maestro metal enfundada en un bello vestido de gala, sus largos y negros cabellos había sido recogidos en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, iba adornado con pedrería y un bonito tocado del Reino Tierra, llevaba un kimono el cual se ceñía a las curvas en su cintura, dicha prenda tenia diseños de ramas de árbol, iba en tonalidades verdes llegando al café en la parte baja del mismo, este se sostenía principalmente por la cinta ceñida a su cintura, ya que los hombros de la chica iban descubiertos con las mangas del kimono cayendo de forma bastante reveladora desde medio brazo en adelante

Aang se quedo estupefacto ante la imagen de su amiga

La maestro tierra por su parte esperaba que el chico hiciera algún comentario ya que se sentía demasiado incomoda con toda esa vestimenta, había accedido a dicho "disfraz" después de mantener una conversación con el trió de chicas en el palacio, de solo recordarlas Toph podía sentir su desagrado subir por su esófago

\- ¿y bien? - las palabras de la joven hicieron salir de su estado de hipnosis al joven monje, este meneo la cabeza de lado a lado de forma rápida y una vez mas la sonrisa se instalo en su rostro

\- te ves hermosa - sin siquiera pensarlo las palabras salieron de los labios del Avatar, este al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo aun mirando a la chica, la cual de igual manera pudo sentir su rostro arder en calor; esta dio media vuelta y camino hacia la mesa de noche junto a su cama, tomo su cepillo por auto reflejo, nerviosa y con las ansias de dejarse en evidencia trato de cepillar sus cabellos

al darse cuenta de que acababa de llegar a su habitación por haber ido a que la peinaran bajo de forma lenta el cepillo y con sus nervios a flor de piel se esforzó por salir de aquel momento incomodo

\- ¿quieres verte hermoso, pies ligeros? - amenazando con su cepillo en alto se acerco al Avatar, este divertido comenzó a retroceder siguiendo el juego de su maestra

\- no, Toph - levanto las manos hasta tomar las muñecas de la chica entre ellas, la detuvo y pudo darse cuenta del asombro plasmado en sus orbes verde opaco

La joven Bei Fong sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, o quizá había dejado de existir, pudo percibir cada reacción de su cuerpo, como un corriente se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y hacia erizar cada bello del mismo, el calor comenzó a instalarse en sus mejillas hasta hacerlas picar y pudo percibir como se esparcía hasta sus orejas y su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y pudo jurar que se olvido como respirar en cuanto el aroma del chico choco con su sistema

la conversación que mantuvo hace tan solo pocos días con Katara abarco sus pensamiento, específicamente el final

* **Flash Back** *

 _aquella mañana en el desayuno los chicos habían acordado reunirse para un paseo por el bosque del palacio, de forma emocionada Sokka había propuesto carreras en_ _Anguila cazadora gigante_ _a lo que Zuko no muy convencido había accedido, y lo ultimo que Toph recordaba era como un tímido Aang era secuestrado por el moreno de cola de caballo para pasar un día de Hombres_

 _sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escucho a lo lejos como unas risas cantarínas se hacían presentes en el amplio jardín del ala norte del palacio; antes de siquiera dar un paso mas, ya sea para huir o para continuar, la voz de una de las mujeres presentes se hizo escuchar_

 _\- ¡Toph! - la morena pudo sentir como Tylee se levantaba de su lugar y corría a su encuentro haciendo sus características volteretas, hizo una mueca de cortesía y espero a que la chica llegara con ella - ¿vienes a una sesión de chicas? - algo de lo que Toph estaba segura era de que sus amigos creían que podía percibir las expresiones faciales, y no era mentira, pero había ciertas expresiones que la joven maestro tierra no podía percibir, se guiaba mas por las pulsaciones de su corazón o de su respirar, pero aquel guiño que la joven de la trenza le hizo no paso para nada desapercibido_

 _la joven invidente se concentro en identificar al resto de personas que conformaban aquel grupo de chicas, no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño al notar las vibraciones de la esposa del Señor de Fuego_

 _recordando lo pactado con su amigo monje se dirigió hacia la mesa con un gesto de desagrado donde las chicas le miraban expectantes, tomo un asiento entre ellas_

 _\- ¿hola? - susurro colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, se sentía muy incomoda con aquella situación, podía sentir como todas le miraban y sobre todo podía casi sentir sus pensamientos_

 _una de las ventajas de su don en la Tierra Control era que Toph había aprendido prácticamente a leer a las personas, podía definir la personalidad de alguien con solo escucharle hablar y sentirle dar un par de pasos, había entendido que el ritmo cardíaco de cada persona podía delatar sus intensiones y en incontables ocasiones casi podía jurar que era como sentir sus pensamientos, después de todo, cada cosa en la existencia se comunica con vibraciones_

 _\- teníamos tiempo sin saber de ti, Toph - la dulce voz de Suki se hizo presente entre las cinco personas ahí reunidas - lo ultimo que supe de ti fue que estabas de bar en bar en el Reino Tierra - la castaña bajo la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos y la coloco sobre la mesa baja que les había llevado hasta ahí, miro con curiosidad a la joven peli negra y sonrió a verle tan nerviosa_

 _\- la vida de un viajero, supongo - aunque Toph no lo quisiera admitir, era la mas joven de todas las mujeres que le rodeaban, casi se sentía como en una reunión familiar con todas sus familiares atosigandoles, no pudo evitar una mueca de molestia en su rostro que no paso desapercibida por sus acompañantes_

 _la mas serio del grupo, Mai, mantenía la taza de té pegada a su rostro mientras miraba de reojo a la joven del Reino Tierra, no habían tenido casi nada de interacción entre ellas como para tener la necesidad de estar en tal lugar, sombría como siempre, al igual que recatada, se levanto con paz y armonía dejando en el proceso la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa, se dispuso a despedirse y retirarse a sus labores de embajadora de la Nación_

 _al quedar las cuatro chicas una vez mas en un silencio que parecía incomodo, Katara miro con ansias a su mas cercana, Suki, a lo que esta solo hizo gestos de no saber que mas conversación sacar; ambas detuvieron su conversación a base de gestos cuando Toph se cruzo de brazos soltando un gruñido exasperada_

 _\- aunque no lo crean, puedo sentir cada movimiento de sus cuerpos - molesta se recargo en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba percibiendo como las dos chicas que mantenían una conversación silenciosa dejaban caer sus cuerpos derrotadas, Tylee rió divertida ante tal escena_

 _\- lo sentimos Toph... es solo... - la frase quedo inconclusa cuando la joven de la Isla Kyoshi comenzó a rascar su nuca con nerviosismo_

 _\- es solo... - incito la maestro tierra a que continuara hablando_

 _\- la verdad es que no sabemos como tratar contigo - desde que llego Toph con el grupo de chicas esta se había percatado que Katara no había soltado palabra alguna, la había sentido incomoda y nerviosa, para su sorpresa esta fue la que hablo dejandole un sentimiento de furia ante su comentario, una vez mas el recuerdo de lo que había hablado un día antes con el joven Avatar abordo sus pensamientos, no sabia como comenzar aquel propósito pero estar en esa situación le daba un poco de ventaja en su cometido_

 _\- solo inténtalo - abatida y derrotada dejo caer sus codos sobre aquella mesa frente a ella recargando sus mejillas en la palma de sus manos, un mechón rebelde cayo sobre su respingada nariz y con un resoplido lo hizo volar hasta caer en su mejilla derecha, ansiosa espero que alguna de sus acompañantes continuara la conversación_

 _\- puuees - Tylee se coloco el dedo indice en la comisura de sus labios con expresión pensante, después de unos segundos, alegre y emocionada se giro a la antigua Bandida Ciega - en pocos días el festival en honor al Avatar tomara lugar en las calles de la Nación, he escuchado que muchos de los que les acompañaron en la guerra vendrán de todo el mundo solo para verte a ti y a Aang - con aire soñador la chica narraba el próximo evento en el palacio_

 _\- lo dices como si esperaras encontrarte con alguien en especial - desde que Tylee se unió al grupo de Guerreras Kyoshi, Suki se había percatado de la curiosa personalidad de la joven de la Nación de Fuego, sabia que había sido criada por nobles pero la chica era muy diferente de lo que esperaba, a demás de ser una chica muy ingenua para las relaciones amorosas también era una coqueta de primera_

 _\- en lo absoluto - con desinterés la chica hizo un gesto descartando la insinuación de su compañera de batallas - entre nosotras - con secretismo se acerco al centro de la mesa para soltar en un susurro lo que quería compartir con su grupo de amigas - desde que volvió Aang lo he notado bastante crecido - la castaña soltó un risita la cual fue cortada por la lluvia de té que la baño a ella y las dos chicas frente a Toph, las tres se giraron a verla con desconcierto mientras la joven maestro tierra sostenía la taza de té que recién había llenado, y vaciado_

 _\- y-yo... - nerviosa dejo apresurada la taza sobre la mesa y se sacudió las manos, incomoda se removió en su asiento - lo siento; ¿que decían? - la sonrisa divertida que Suki tenia en su rostro era incompresible para las otras dos chicas que miraban entre ella y Toph_

 _Suki tenia que admitir que era bastante divertido ver a la mejor maestro tierra avergonzada, desde que la volvió a ver junto al Avatar pudo notar aquella conexión que ambos tenían y que era evidente para cualquiera, aunque quizá decir cualquiera era generalizar mucho, ya que el par de chicas que por años habían sido sus confidentes no podían verlo aun cuando lo tenían frente a sus narices_

 _\- ¿te quedaras para la celebración, Toph? - para quitar la incomodidad que una vez mas se había instalado entre las chicas Suki fue la primera en hablar de nuevo_

 _La morena había escuchado sobre dicha celebración y se meditaba si quedarse o no, si bien había mantenido una charla respecto a ello con el monje, a lo que habían acordado presentarse para días después ir a los Templos del Aire_

 _\- no tengo de otra -_

 _\- ¿porque lo dices? - Katara le miro un poco temerosa después de por segunda vez abordarla de forma tan directa, se dio un golpe mental al darse cuanta que realmente ella no sabia como tratarla_

 _\- Aang y yo decidimos ir a los Templos del Aire después de la fiesta - la mas alegre del grupo dio un salto sobre su lugar mientras soltaba un gritito de emoción y aplaudía, se levanto de su lugar y tomo de los hombros a la menor de sus tres acompañantes, comenzó a acariciar su cabello e hizo que se recargara prácticamente en su plano abdomen_

 _\- desde que llegaste he querido darte una larga sesión de belleza - Toph se sintió temblar ante tal declaración de la castaña, algo que ella odiaba era que la trataran como una muñeca, cosa que siempre le ocurría y ella consideraba seriamente que era su físico el que atraía a ese tipo de gente; cuando Tylee le paso sus delgados dedos por la nuca para recoger su larga melena pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, escalofrió que se intensifico cuando la joven de la trenza se pego a su mejilla y le susurro - ese día seras toda mía -_

 _el par de chicas frente a ellas soltaron la carcajada al ver la aterrada expresión de Toph, esta se había quedado estática en su lugar con un leve tic en la mejilla izquierda_

 _la conversación continuo de forma mas fluida la siguiente hora, hasta que tanto Suki como Tylee tuvieron que retirarse a sus labores, dejando completamente a solas a la esposa del Señor de Fuego y la joven maestro tierra_

 _Toph, nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre su regazo, quería solucionar la situación lo antes posible antes de continuar en ese estado, se odiaba a si misma cuando se mostraba así de vulnerable ante los demás, con un bufido levanto el rostro y hablo de forma segura_

 _\- aunque no lo pidas... te he perdonado - se cruzo de brazos y una vez mas se dejo caer en el respaldo de su asiento, Katara la miro de forma maternal y con un asentimiento de cabeza comenzó a hablar_

 _\- lo que ocurrió en el pasado... - avergonzada, Katara bajo el rostro - ha sido todo por mi culpa, la indecisión de mis actos hicieron sufrir a las personas mas cercanas a mi; no merezco que estén aquí -_

 _\- que bueno que lo sepas - el agrio comentario de la heredera Bei Fong hizo reír de forma melancólica a la maestro agua_

 _\- Zuko y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso después de ir a buscar al asesino de mi madre, pude darme cuenta que en él había mucha bondad; aquella vez solo podía recordar lo que nos dijiste cuando se quería unir a nuestro equipo... su infancia había sido dura, y yo lo había sido el doble con él - cuando las palabras de la castaña terminaron de ser pronunciadas el canto de las aves fue lo único que se escucho por un par de minutos, antes de que Toph comenzara a hablar_

 _\- cuando lo supe, solo pude pensar que habías jugado con Aang por un largo tiempo - después de escuchar la confesión de Katara lo único que podía sentir la morena era mucha ira, de solo recordar como habían ocurrido las cosas, le daban ganas de darle aquel puñetazo en la cara que tanto deseo darle años atrás_

 _\- no sabia como decirle, sabia que me quería, y yo le quería a él -_

 _\- ¡de haberle querido le habrías confesado que semanas antes de derrotar a Ozai ya tenias algo con Zuko! - exasperada e iracunda, Toph se puso en pie tirando en el proceso la silla donde había estado sentada, los puños cerrados fuertemente a sus costados solo hacían mas evidente su enojo_

 _\- no pude hacerlo... no sabia... como - con lagrimas correr por sus mejillas la joven maestro agua miro suplicante a la morena frente a ella; una vez mas el silencio se instalo entre ellas; al notar su respiración agitada Toph comenzó a relajarse, con lentitud y tranquilidad soltó un suspiro, un poco de tierra control le ayudo a colocar la silla una vez mas sobre sus cuatro patas para volver a tomar asiento sobre ella; en todo momento pudo sentir las suaves vibraciones del cuerpo de Katara frente a ella, sollozando_

 _\- ¿que fue lo que vio? - la maestro agua se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su túnica roja, con el rastro evidente de su sufrimiento, aun después de limpiarlo se seguía visualizando en su rostro_

 _\- ¿aquella noche? - un sonido de parte de Toph en son de afirmación la hizo continuar hablando - Zuko había ido a mi habitación para poder hablar sobre como decirles de nuestra relación - un gruñido de parte de la morena, apresurandola, provoco que Katara fuera directo al punto - nos besábamos... - el nerviosismo en su cuerpo la delato ante la maestro metal_

 _\- y... - nerviosa y avergonzada la oji azul miro a todos lados menos a su acompañante_

 _\- Zuko sin camisa - había tomado un instante de valentía y poso su mirada sobre la chica veinteañera frente a ella, cuando vio el ceño fruncido de parte de Toph, este no le dio buena espina_

 _\- ¿y sus manos? - los colores subieron en un segundo al rostro de la sureña, llevo ambas manos a este y muy apenada se lo cubrió_

 _\- vamos Toph, no me hagas describirte toda la escena - su voz amortiguada por sus manos sonó suplicante ante la morena, esta sonrió divertida, después de todo podía desquitarse colocandola en situaciones así_

 _\- sabia que una santa no eras - la maestro tierra se cruzo de brazos y se concentro en sentir cada vibración de su compañera - nada sera como antes princesita - Katara levanto la mirada encontrando una sonrisa, casi como una mueca, en el rostro de Toph, la castaña se enderezo en su asiento y comenzó a hablar_

 _\- no esperaba menos - Katara contemplo por un largo momento a su compañera frente a ella, en silencio, sonriente, con las asperezas de su relación limadas y un poco mas relajadas la una con la otra_

 _un un suspiro de frustración por parte de la morena hizo que la oji azul le mirara con curiosidad_

 _\- aun no puedo creer que pies ligeros haya pasado tan fácil la pagina con ustedes - con suavidad Toph poso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, su rostro dirigido hacia el cielo fue llenado con el calor del sol, la esposa del Señor del Fuego pudo darse cuenta de todas esas facciones de la chica frente ella que habían madurado, ya no era la niña ruda que conoció hace años, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer; al terminar de escucharla, Katara bajo la mirada y la coloco en su regazo, recordó la platica que ella y Zuko habían mantenido con Aang días antes_

 _ella también se preguntaba como el joven Avatar había pasado de pagina, sabia que los monjes estaban instruidos para amar al mundo, a sus habitantes, animales y humanos por igual, sabia que su pueblo habían sido pacifistas, aquellas enseñanzas habían forjado al ultimo maestro aire, eso podía responder el porque había sido tan tranquilo cuando se encontraron_

 _\- se que Aang nunca quiso que nos distanciáramos tanto entre nosotros, aun cuando por años se encontró herido, supongo que encontró perdonarnos de alguna forma - Toph la escucho atentamente, frunció el ceño cuando termino de hablar y soltó un resoplido, Katara coloco su mirada una vez mas en su acompañante, pensativa se preguntaba porque Toph siempre tomaba esa actitud, aventurándose a quizá ser aplastada por una avalancha de tierra, la oji azul prosiguió a preguntarle algo que siempre ha querido saber - ¿porque huiste también Toph? - sorprendida, la de cabellos negros se enderezo en su lugar y dirigió su rostro hacia donde las vibraciones de Katara le indicaban que estaba_

 _\- para encontrarlo - molesta respondió a la consulta de la castaña; esta, pensativa se consulto como podía llevar la conversación hasta aquella pregunta que bien sabia Toph evitaría responder_

 _\- ¿porque? -_

 _-¿como que porque? - ofendida ante la pregunta de Katara, la joven maestro tierra volvió a levantarse de su asiento - lo habían herido, estaba solo y abatido ¿como puedes siquiera preguntarme todo esto? - mas molesta que antes la heredera Bei Fong señalo indignada a su acompañante, Katara ante su reacción trato de calmar los ánimos de aquella situación_

 _\- no me lo tomes a mal Toph -_

 _\- ¿como debería tomármelo? - la pequeña mujer se cruzo una vez mas de brazos y con un pie en movimiento incito a que la castaña le respondiera con rapidez_

 _\- lo que quiero saber Toph... - indecisa, la sureña se rasco la mejilla no sabiendo si estaba haciendo lo correcto al preguntarle lo siguiente a su amiga - es... - con determinación continuo mirando esta vez a la cara a su compañera - ¿que sientes por Aang? - descolocada, la joven maestro tierra descruzo los brazos y giro el rostro hacia otro lado que no fuera la castaña, un sonrojo la delato ante esta, la cual sonrió_

 _aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibida por la maestro metal, molesta y bastante avergonzada comenzó a hablar_

 _\- n-no es lo que crees - las manos al frente de ella con la clara intención de negar lo evidente terminaron de mostrar ante Katara su nerviosismo y lo avergonzada que estaba, esta, considerada como normalmente era, procuro menguar aquellos sentires de su compañera, haciendo que se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible_

 _\- ¿que es? - el silencio se hizo presente en aquel jardín donde ambas mujeres estaban al pendiente de la otra, Toph trataba de controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón, con tranquilidad, una vez mas, se volvió a sentar en su sitio, a lo que la castaña le imito_

 _\- y-yo... no lo se - la sonrisa maternal que se instalo en Katara hizo fruncir el ceño de la morena, se sentía como aquella vez que estafaban en la Nación del Fuego_

 _Katara se acerco un poco a Toph con todo y su asiento, con duda y nerviosismo coloco una mano en el delgado hombro de la joven chica junto a ella para hacer el acercamiento quizá un poco mas intimo_

 _\- quizá nunca lo has dicho en voz alta Toph - molesta, y al verse descubierta ante Katara, la joven maestro tierra se limito a escucharla - pero los actos hablan mas que las palabras -_

 _una vez mas el silencio se apoderaba de aquel lugar, el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Toph le hacia meditarse si Katara podía oírlo_

 _nerviosa comenzó a jugar con el dobles de sus pantalones cortos, el picor en sus mejillas no le dejaba pensar con claridad y aquella sensación de emoción se hizo presente ante ella al recordar las pisadas de Aang acercarse a su campamento hace algunas semanas_

 _un gruñido de frustración salio de forma gutural de la joven maestro tierra mientras pateaba la pequeña mesa frente ambas, Katara por su parte no supo que hacer mas que quedarse estática en su asiento mientras veía como la delicada chica frente a ella destrozaba con sus pequeños pies la mesa de té_

 _\- ¡esto es tu culpa! - ardiendo en ira señalo a la castaña que seguía sin mover un musculo en su lugar, Katara parpadeo perpleja ante su acusación y con las manos sobre sus caderas se levanto a enfrentar la confusión de su acompañante_

 _\- ¿mi culpa? -_

 _\- si no hubieras comenzado con tus tontas preguntas de sentimientos - caminando en círculos, Toph se detuvo a un costado de la destrozada mesa y la señalo con ambas manos - no habría tenido que destruir esto - dejándose llevar la peli negra comenzó a despotricar toda su frustración con Katara - ¡oh! pero que afectación podría darte perder una pequeña mesa de té, siendo la Reina del Fuego lo tienes todo a tu disposición -_

 _en estado de shock, Katara miraba como la joven veinteañera frente a ella soltaba todos los insultos que se había imaginado le diría, y escuchaba hasta lo que jamas pensó escucharía, no podía creer que un par de preguntas sobre su sentir para con el Avatar la habían puesto así_

 _decidida a no seguir escuchándole y con miedo de quizá terminar enterrada bajo tierra, la maestro agua hizo gala de sus poderes y con paz y armonía aprisionaba a la maestro tierra en un par de látigos de agua, suspendida en el aire para evitar su muerte prematura a manos de Toph, la joven Bei Fong por su parte peleo con aquellos látigos y siguió gritando cada insulto que se le venia a la mente_

 _\- necesito te calmes antes de continuar hablando Toph - sobándose el puente de su nariz la castaña miro el ceño fruncido de su prisionera_

 _\- ¡como te atreves! ¿te crees con las agallas de aprisionarme? - forcejeando y moviéndose como una lombriz la joven maestro tierra siguió con los insultos_

 _\- ¡me atrevo! - el grito con convicción de parte de Katara hizo detener todo movimiento de parte de la peli negra_

 _\- conseguiste una pase directo - desconcertada, la maestro agua se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante, una ceja alzada acompañada de una mirada divertida contemplaron a la joven morena frente a ella_

 _\- ¿un pase? - casi soltando una risa Katara pregunto a Toph, esta se limito a bajar el rostro y con sus largos cabellos cubrió la sonrisa maquiavélica que se instalo en sus labios, con un tono de ultratumba comenzó a esclarecer la duda de su acompañante_

 _\- un pase exclusivo para ti Katara -_

 _..._

 _\- se que debí golpearte cuanto aun tenia oportunidad de que recibieras el golpe sin mostrar resistencia - las palabras cansinas de la heredera Bei Fong llegaron hasta oídos de una muy agotada Katara, esta soltó una carcajada mientras estaba echada sobre el fango_

 _\- habrías hecho de mi puré - Toph respondió a su comentario con una risa, su cuerpo relajado sobre el fango le dio una señal de cansancio extremo cuando sintió el aire frió rozar su húmeda ropa; recordó como inicio todo en el lugar, después del atrevimiento de Katara de suspenderla en el aire con su Control de Agua solo hizo que su ira de aquel momento aumentara, la maestro agua no solo se había atrevido a leerla, había afirmado algo que ni ella misma se atrevía a concretar al cien por cien en voz alta, su vergüenza fue diversión para Katara, desde su punto de vista_

 _con su agilidad en Metal Control y su brazalete que nunca abandonaba se había librado de su prisión de agua, se había encargado hacerle saber a Katara que había entrado en su juego y ella tenia una entrada con todo pagado al Reino Tierra, y no se refería al convencional Reino Tierra que todos conocen, este Reino era exclusivo de Toph y ella tenia el control total de dicho lugar_

 _Katara demostró su buen entrenamiento de todos esos años y una batalla de casi dos horas las había dejado exhaustas y esta vez, con todo entre ellas solucionado_

 _por su parte la castaña jamas creyó que tuviera la necesidad de tener un enfrentamiento de tal magnitud con Toph, ¿o quizá si?, pero el estar en esa batalla recibiendo golpes de tierra por todos lados y ella desplegando sus poderes de agua a cada parte del jardín le hizo saber que aquello era necesario_

 _\- creo que es momento de volver al palacio - con lentitud la joven madre sureña se levanto sacudiendo en el proceso sus ropas de todo el polvo que se le había adherido, con pasos pausados se acerco a su acompañante y le extendió una mano, a la que Toph no rechazo_

 _frente a frente, sosteniendo la mano de la otra se concentraron en su compañera, Toph sintió una vibración en Katara, aquella que conocía como alegría, pudo sentir el pecho de su amiga de batallas vibrar con satisfacción, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, la morena comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos en los que Katara le había ayudado, le había apoyado con un consejo o con su simple compañía; la idea de odiarla esta vez se hizo difícil en los pensamientos de la maestro tierra_

 _\- supongo que nunca dejaste de tener mi amistad - aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Katara comenzara a derramar una vez mas lagrimas, de forma maternal y muy feliz del momento la castaña abrazo a Toph, la ultima cautivada ante la sinceridad del acto de su acompañante respondió al gesto_

 _\- no sabes lo que significa para mi lo que has dicho - las lagrimas de alegría se derramaron por las mejillas de la castaña_

 _\- se que nadie puede vivir sin mi - una carcajada y una palmada en la espalda dieron fin al fraternal abrazo entre ambas mujeres, Katara se mordió el labio inferior con las ganas de hacer una broma por lo ultimo dicho por la morena junto a ella, esta giro el rostro a su dirección y con el ceño fruncido le incito a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir_

 _\- se de alguien que no puede vivir sin ti - una ceja alzada hizo reír anticipadamente a la joven madre, se acerco a la oreja derecha de la joven maestro tierra y susurro - Aang -_

 _el grito divertido de Katara llego hasta oídos de los tres hombres que caminaban por el pasillo del palacio rumbo al jardín norte donde les habían dicho que Katara y Toph estaban, los tres se miraron interrogantes ante tal sonido, no sabiendo que la Señora del Fuego era perseguida por una muy sonrojada maestro tierra._

 _dejando evidencia de la batalla que tuvo lugar ahí, la cual solo lamentaron los encargados de re acondicionar el jardín del ala norte del Palacio, encontrando montículos de tierra solida asi como tierra húmeda y enormes charcos de agua donde no tendrían que estar; estas fueron la imágenes que quedaron al final de aquel enfrentamiento de dos grandes Maestro Control_

* **Fin del Flash Back** *

La ultima frase dicha por parte de Katara no dejaba de rondar la mente de Toph aun estando ya muy entrada la fiesta; inconscientemente sus sentires fueron llevados a aquellas vibraciones ligeras que se paseaban por el gran salón del Palacio; pudo sentirlo reír junto a un par de chicos del Reino Tierra.

Molesta con todo lo que abrumaba sus pensamiento soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra de bebidas, llevo una mano hasta el par de palillos que sostenían el alto moño que Tylee se había esforzado por sostener, los tanteo hasta tener firmemente agarrado uno de ambos palillos y lo deslizo hacia arriba, provocando que su cabellera se soltara de la parte de atrás dejando únicamente los mechones que naturalmente caen sobre su rostro sostenidos por el tocado del Reino Tierra que Suki le consiguió, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tomaba una de los tantas copas que habían en la barra, con paz y armonía giro sobre sus pequeños pies hasta tener de frente al cumulo de gente que conformaban la fiesta.

pudo sentir al Rey Bumi de Omashu hablar con secretismo con Sokka, el grupo de guerreras Kyoshi estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego gracias a la gracia de la castaña de trenza alta, el Rey de la Tierra montaba a su Oso Bosco mientras hacían apuestas sobre que tanto podría salta la mascota del Rey

Mientras tanto los ojos grises de Aang se dirigieron a la joven maestro tierra cuando esta comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, embobado ante tan sutiles y sensuales movimientos de la peli negra mientras soltaba su cabellera este no se percato cuando pasaron mas de veinte minutos y seguía contemplándola sentir todo a su alrededor

Cuando el joven Avatar se decidió a ir a hablar con ella fue interceptado por su castaño amigo sureño

\- mi querido Avatar - Sokka paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Aang, este le sonrió y le saludo ante tan repentino acercamiento - la de veces que desee estuvieras aquí, ¿sabes cuanto te necesite todo estos años? - al tenerte tan cerca el joven monje se percato de su aliento alcoholizado, y su hablar así como los erráticos movimientos de sus manos como el hecho de que parecía que Sokka estaba bailando todo el tiempo le dejaron claro que el joven del bumerang estaba mas que borracho - perder a tu primer novia a manos del espíritu que le dio la vida fue duro amigo - los labios del moreno se bañaron en la copa que tenia en su mano libre - pero perder a cada conquista es aun mas duro - la mirada de Aang se desvió hacia la maestro tierra que al igual que su amigo, sumergía sus rosados labios en una copa de alcohol, pudo darse cuenta del momento en el que esta era abordada por la joven acróbata, esta tomaba los largos cabello negros de Toph y parecía estar decepcionada - ¿sabes que paso con Suki? - el rostro de Sokka de se pego al del Avatar, este desvió la mirada de su compañera y se centro en los ojos azules de su amigo de cola de caballo, pudo escuchar como alargaba las eses de cada palabra - ¡me dejo! han pasado tantos años que ni recuerdo cuando - el moreno lanzo su copa al momento de decir las dos primeras palabras de su ultima oración, alzo los brazos y a continuación le quito importancia al asunto volviendo aprisionar por los hombros al joven monje

Aang volvió a desviar su mirada hacia Toph, la cual hablaba ya con la mencionada Suki y Katara, las tres reían divertidas y pudo vislumbrar como una vez mas Toph bañaba sus labios en el licor, frunció el ceño

\- la vi muy de cerca de un soldado de Zuko hace poco - los ojos azules de Sokka miraron analíticamente a las personas a su alrededor con los ojos entre cerrados, se giro una vez mas hacia Aang y casi choca su frente con la este - después la linda Tylee me consoló - las mejillas del moreno cada vez estaban mas rojas, y Aang supo que quizá ese enrojecimiento de recién no era por el alcohol - pero ¿sabes que paso? - casi como un desquiciado Sokka tomo los hombros del Avatar mientras este negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza - ¡me dejo! - la risa cantarina de Toph se escucho muy por debajo de los sonidos de la fiesta, pero Aang pudo captarla

una vez mas su mirada fue a dar a la chica, la cual tenia su rostro en su dirección y sonreía socarronamente, levanto la copa al nivel de sus cienes y acto seguido volvió a llevarla a sus labios, el Avatar supo que estaba al pendiente de él, como él de ella; sonrió, haciendo un asentimiento en dirección de la chica, la cual sonrió

Aang se limito a escuchar las tristes relaciones que Sokka había tenido todos esos años por la siguiente hora, a ellos en ese tiempo se les unió un alegre Iroh que se entendió bastante con el moreno estando ambos casi en el mismo estado

viendo la oportunidad, el Avatar se escabullo de sus dos acompañantes y se dirigió a la barra, de donde Toph no se había movido; cualquiera que viera a la morena creería que lleva con la misma copa toda la fiesta, ni muy llena ni muy vacía

pero el joven monje sabia que no era la primera, ni la segunda, mucho menos la quinta, a saber cuantas copas ya llevaba la joven Bei Fong, pero para Aang no era del todo normal que la chica bebiera de tal forma

si bien conocía la resistencia que la morena tenia con el alcohol, la había visto en contadas ocasiones salir de bares y beber mucho sake dentro de estos

\- Señorita Bei Fong - con una reverencia y un poco de Aire Control, el Avatar se acerco a su compañera de batallas y maestra de Tierra Control - ¿me honraría con su presencia en la pista? - una risa de parte de la chica hizo mas amplia la sonrisa que no había dejado de estar en el rostro de Aang desde que decidió ir con ella

\- ni en tus sueños, pies ligeros - un puño cerrado colocándose de forma suave sobre su rasurada cabeza le saco un puchero al joven de la flecha

\- vamos Toph - la chica soltó otra risa cuando sintió al Avatar hacer ademanes de ir a la pista

\- ¿se están divirtiendo? - la voz tranquila del gobernante de la Nación del Fuego se escucho a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron hacia su dirección, Aang lo miro sonriente encontrándolo vestido con ropas muy causales, casi como la vestimenta que ocupo cuando abandono el palacio el día de la invasión

\- Zuko - de reojo Aang pudo ver como una vez mas la mano de Toph guiaba otra copa a sus labios - todo estuvo delicioso en el banquete, disfrute la comida vegetariana; aunque no tanto a toda la nobleza sobre mi - con una mano detrás de su cabeza comenzó a reír nervioso el joven monje - cuando era mas joven era divertido, esta ocasión no me permitió tanto disfrutar la velada - una mirada fugaz de parte del Avatar lanzada hacia la morena junto a él hizo reír casi imperceptiblemente al Señor del Fuego

instantáneamente la conversación que tuvo con su esposa hace poco referente al reconciliamiento con la maestro tierra se le vino a la mente

\- todos unos estorbos - la risa cantarina de la heredera Bei Fong se escucho una vez mas, esta vez tanto Aang como Zuko pudieron percibir sus movimiento un tanto erráticos - debiste solo invitar a los allegados y organizar una carrera en Rinocerontes de Komodo, habría vencido con facilidad - una vez mas su risa se hizo escuchar antes de volver a sumergir sus labios en lo ultimo de su copa

\- ¿cuantas copas llevas? - Zuko la miro sostenerse del brazo de Aang cuando se levanto de su asiento, sacudió sus ropas y se giro en su dirección

\- las necesarias - esta vez el Avatar pudo notar aquella forma de hablar de la chica que alargaba las eses de las palabras, se consulto si tal vez Toph ya había alguna vez estado así de ebria, muy dentro de él esperaba que no hubiera sucedido antes

\- es lo que veo -

\- ¿y chispita menor? - la cabeza de la joven de ojos verde opaco comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro tratando de quitar un mechón de cabello de su nariz, ambas manos de la chica le ayudaban a sostenerse, una de la barra y otra del brazo del Avatar

Zuko enarco una ceja con curiosidad ante la pregunta de la peli negra

\- como sea - ante el silencio de Zuko, esta dejo pasar su consulta y la falta de respuesta girándose una vez mas hacia el peli negro - Señor del Fuego Zuko, cuando nos darás la tan esperada compensación - la nívea y pequeña mano de la chica se coloco hasta la nariz del gobernante y este le miro sin comprender

\- ¿compensación? - ambos hombres hablaron al mismo tiempo mirando interrogantes a la pequeña mujer que estaba casi entre ellos, notando como una tercera voz había dicho lo mismo que ellos

un muy borracho Sokka era guiado por su hermana menor hacia el interior del palacio, a la castaña se le escabullo de entre las manos hasta que este llego los tres chicos junto a la barra, el moreno miro a sus nuevos acompañantes y se detuvo en la pequeña maestro tierra, esta sintió su mirada sobre su persona y por las pulsaciones de su corazón pudo estar enterada de la embriaguez del chico de cola de caballo

\- siempre me he preguntado - Sokka llevo una mano a su barbilla colocándose en su pose "pensante" - si eres ciega y ves con tus pies - su mirada recorrió a la chica de arriba a abajo, mientras esta, ya un poco tambaleante se seguía sosteniendo del brazo de Aang - ¿como ves cuando caminas ebria? - todos se quedaron pensando en la consulta del moreno, dirigieron sus miradas a la chica, expectantes ante sus respuesta

\- eso, hombre bumerang - Toph alzo una mano hasta tomar con ella el cuello de la camisa de Sokka, jalándolo hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro; ante tal acto el Avatar tuvo la fuerte necesidad de apartar al moreno, ya sea con un suave movimiento o una ráfaga de viento - no esta en tus capacidades entenderlo - un **_auch_** de parte de una recién llegada Suki se escucho de fondo

Sokka al estar tan cerca de la heredera Bei Fong pudo darse cuenta de las bellas facciones ya maduras de la chica frente a él, y su lado imprudente hizo gala de su presencia

\- ¿cuando te volviste tan bella, Toph? - quizá Tierra Control, o mejor Fuego Control le ayudarían al Avatar a apartar lo mas lejos posible al moreno de la joven maestro metal; cuando Sokka soltó estas palabras Aang entro en un estado de shock, del cual solo pudo salir cuando escucho la respuesta de su maestra

\- no estas al nivel hombre bumerang - un empujón con su delgado indice sobre el pecho de Sokka provoco que esta se desplomara a sus espaldas quedando totalmente dormido, solo una cama de agua pudo llevarlo hasta su habitación

...

\- jamas creí que con sus látigos me golpeara una y otra vez contra el suelo - la risa melódica de la joven peli negra resonaba en la habitación del ultimo Maestro Aire, ambos estaban acostados sobre el suelo, Aang miraba el techo de su habitación y podía ver el movimiento constante de las manos de Toph mientras esta le contaba su épica batalla con la esposa del Señor del Fuego

El Avatar había perdido la cuenta de cuando tiempo llevaban platicando; después de la fiesta y de haber llevado a un muy ebrio Sokka a su habitación ambos había decidido pasar el rato en la habitación del monje, la mas alejada de la habitación real y de los aposentos de la joven princesa, que por consideración de Aang, había decidido no molestar

el joven monje siguió escuchando el relato de su acompañante, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se giro hasta estar mirando a Toph recargado en su costado derecho, contemplo como unos cuantos cabellos caían con delicadeza desde su antebrazo hasta el suelo, el movimiento de sus labios y el leve fruncimiento de cejas sobre el par de orbes verde claro opaco

\- ¿estas escuchando? - la tono de voz de la chica hizo volver de su mundo al Avatar, este soltó un "¿eh?" sin comprender mucho que es lo que acababa de pasar - estoy contándote la batalla mas emocionante de mis últimos años y me estas ignorando - tomando su misma posición, la chica se concentro en sentir el palpitar de Aang, notándolo nervioso

\- es solo que me distraje - una risa nerviosa le evidencio totalmente ante la chica frente a él, y él lo supo por la expresión de su rostro

\- ¿que te distrajo? - la morena comenzó a jugar con su cabello desparramado entre ambos con su mano derecha, sus largas pestañas distrajeron al joven monje cuando ella parpadeo; no encontrando las palabras adecuadas o la escusa perfecta para safarse de esa soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente

\- ¿bisontes? - hablo en un susurro y siguió contemplando los movimientos de la chica junto a él

\- se cuando mientes - una sonrisa socarrona se instalo en las facciones de la chica cuando llevo la dirección de sus orbes verde opaco hacia donde sentía al Avatar acostado junto a ella

Aang llevo de forma lenta su mano izquierda hasta el mochen de cabello mas cercano a la mano de Toph, lo levanto y comenzó a jugar con el entre sus dedos; cada movimiento de este era atentamente percibido por la maestro tierra; la mirada de Aang fue a dar una vez mas a las pestañas de Toph y sin siquiera meditarlo comenzó a hablar

\- tus pestañas - las palabras salieron en un suspiro, descolocando a la morena, los ojos grises del monje bajaron hasta la pequeña nariz de la chica, viendo como se hacia un poco pequeña de las fosas nasales al inhalar - tu bonita nariz - las mejillas de Toph se colorearon de rojo al escucharle decir **_bonita_** , dicha coloración no paso desapercibida por el Avatar y sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar la mejilla derecha de la chica, la mas expuesta - tu piel blanca y suave - aquella conversación comenzaba a darle mucho calor a la joven Bei Fong, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber como responder ante tales palabras, provocando que inevitablemente la mirada de Aang fuera a dar a ese par de labios rosas

\- tus labios -

el desenfrenado palpitar del corazón de Toph resonaba en sus oídos, podía jurar que Aang podía escucharla, mas cuando este se estaba acercando a ella, temerosa y sin saber que hacer realmente, cerro fuertemente los ojos a sentir la respiración del monje a escasos centímetros de su rostro; pudo percibir como sus orejas se ponían calientes hasta el grado de quemarle, y casi como si fuera en cámara lenta sintió los labios de Aang rosar los suyos mientras este suspiraba palabras casi inaudibles

\- solo tu me distraes -

• ¡ **Continué**! •

Notas del autor:

Una semana después heme aquí con la actualización

He de admitir que el final de este capítulo me costó mucho, pero lo logré en tiempo récord xD

Espero lo disfruten!

¿ _review?_

sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•


	6. Capítulo Quinto

**•**

 **Capitulo Quinto**

 **•**

Aquella mañana el sol resplandecía en lo alto de la Nación de Fuego; en los perímetros del palacio se podía visualizar como su personal comenzaba con sus labores para des alojar todos los jardines y la sala real que se ocupo la noche anterior para la celebración en honor al Avatar

Un gordo Momo descansaba sobre la frente de su peludo amigo Appa, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía de su dueño, mientras este se encargaba de darles mimos mientras mantenía una conversación con su anfitriona

\- fue una excelente celebración - Katara miraba como las personas iban y venían con toda la utilería que se ocupo una noche antes, sonrió al contemplar a su pequeña hija de cinco años molestar a Momo y acto seguido correr atrás del lemúr del Avatar cuando logro que se quitara de su antigua posición; giro el rostro para encontrar al monje acostado entre dos patas de su bisonte volador mientras miraba soñadoramente el cielo, la castaña pudo escuchar un suspiro anhelante de parte del joven con la flecha tatuada en su frente; curiosa ante su actitud comenzó a caminar hacia el chico sin dejar de prestarle atención a su pequeña pelirroja - ¿que es lo que estas pensado, Aang? - sobresaltado el maestro aire salio volando de su lugar

Katara lo miro descender de forma suave

\- Dios, Katara; podrías dejar de ir asustándome por la vida - divertida,la maestro agua recordó como se había encontrado con el joven monje aquella mañana

Ella se encontraba caminando de la mano con la princesa Izumi, yendo a los jardines reales donde la noche anterior se les había brindado un aperitivo a todos los invitados antes de pasar al salón real; pudo visualizar al ultimo maestro aire caminar soñadoramente con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en su rostro mientras daba pequeños saltos y giros acompañados de Aire Control; el grito de su hija las delato, haciendo que este chocara contra el techo del pasillo que recorría, acto seguido cayo sobre su espalda un tanto aturdido y sorprendido, cuando se recupero, un muy entusiasmado Aang había tomado a la infante entre sus brazos para acompañarlas a los jardines y aprovechar un tiempo de ocio con su inseparable bisonte y su lemúr

\- andas muy soñador y eres una presa fácil - la ojiazul alzo el brazo derecho atrapando en vuelo a Momo para entregárselo a su hija y esta por fin pudiera acariciarlo y analizarlo de pies a cabeza

Aang se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el comentario de su castaña compañera, desvió la mirada lanzandola hacia un casi vació jardín; los ojos del Avatar se dilataron y pudo sentir sus manos sudar sin control al igual que el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón

una enfadada morena caminaba hacia ellos con un baso de agua burbujeante entre sus manos, tenia una mano sobre su cabeza y la expresión de desagrado en su rostro no daba muy buenas señales

Con agotamiento, Toph se dejo caer en el mismo lugar donde Aang había estado tan solo unos momentos antes; aventando a su suerte el baso ya vació que había llevado con ella; al notar el lugar que había decidido la chica para descansar, el Avatar se sonrojo violentamente e inevitablemente se irguió muy nervioso en su lugar, acto que no paso desapercibido para la castaña del grupo que los miro divertida

\- ¿como va todo, Toph? -

\- no grites - con enojo, la joven Bei Fong levanto el rostro, dejando visiblemente expuesto el ceño fruncido en su rostro para sus acompañantes, a lo que Katara rió, no solo por el gesto, sino también por el estremecimiento que el cuerpo del Avatar tuvo a su lado al escuchar hablar a la pelinegra

\- veo que tanto alcohol te dejo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza - cruzándose de brazos, la joven castaña hizo una expresión maternal

\- ni que lo digas princesita - Toph soltó un gruñido y llevo su rostro en dirección a Aang - quieres dejar lo que haces pies ligeros, me das jaqueca - una vez mas el estremecimiento evidente en el Avatar se hizo presente, con nerviosismo y una risa incomoda se rasco la nuca de su rasurada cabeza; desde que Toph había decidido ir a los jardines a despejarse pudo sentir a Aang acompañado de la Dama del Fuego y su hija heredera de la Nación; tenia que admitir que en cuanto puso un pie en dicho jardín las vibraciones del Avatarhabía cambiado abruptamente, un leve temblor era dueño del cuerpo del monje, así como una fuerte taquicardia que solo se intensifico cuando ella estuvo ya con ellos

\- lo-lo siento - un sonrojo en el rostro de Aang hizo que otra risita saliera de los labios de la castaña que les acompañaba, no pasando desapercibida para la joven maestro tierra, quien se sospecho que algo ocultaban

Aang por su parte no podía dejar de visualizar la escena que vivió con la pelinegra en la habitación de esta hace pocas horas; la imagen de sus labios rosados entre abiertos mientras él se acercaba a su rostro sonrojado no dejaba de abordarle el pensamiento, no sabia como exactamente actuar con ella después de tan estupendo beso

una vez mas los colores llegaron a su rostro y una corriente eléctrica subió a toda velocidad por su columna vertebral, estremeciéndolo

Irritada, la maestro tierra alzo las manos al cielo al volver a sentir aquella ola de emoción viniendo por parte de su amigo monje; tanto Aang como Katara miraron a la maestro tierra echada sobre Appa hacer tal gesto de frustración; Toph soltó un suspiro y se acurruco en el bisonte del Avatar, sintiendo como los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro

la joven Bei Fong comenzó a recordar aquel sueño que la había despertado

había comenzado con ella y Aang pasando el rato en su habitación del Palacio Real, echados sobre el suelo, hablando de trivialidades; en algún momento de la platica habían decidido colocarse de frente uno a lado del otro, recordaba al Avatar hablarle en susurros palabras que hacían acelerar su corazón.

comenzó a sentir como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro al rememorar aquella escena onírica

casi podía jurar que su cuerpo tenia la memoria de los labios de Aang posarse sobre los suyos, acariciar sus labios con los de ella mientras su mano izquierda se hundía en sus negros cabellos para hacer el contacto mas profundo; recordó aquel roce tan tierno cuando este se alejo solo un poco del contacto que habían establecido para después alarla desde su nuca para unir sus labios una vez mas, esta vez en un necesitado contacto entre ambos

para ese momento la joven maestro tierra estaba hecha un ovillo en su lugar, con las orejas tan coloradas como la túnica de Katara

\- veo que pasan una buena mañana - la voz de Zuko se escucho a espaldas de tres de los integrantes del equipo Avatar, este caminaba con su túnica real ondeándose a sus pasos, llevaba en una mano un pergamino que en cuanto la princesa Izumi lo vio frunció el ceño y se oculto detrás de su madre - pero tus lecciones de historia no se repasaran solas, Princesa - con una mirada divertida ambos padres miraron a su pequeña correr a las piernas del Avatar

\- diles que no me lleven Avatar - sus grandes ojos ámbarse dirigieron al rostro delrecién nombrado, quien rió divertido - yo quiero estar contigo y la señorita Tejón - la pequeña enterró su rostro enntre las piernas del joven monje y de fondo pudieron escuchar un siseo de parte de Momo - y del señor lemúr Momo y el volador Appa - a la mención de ambos amigos inseparables del Avatar estos soltaron sonidos como queriendo apoyarla en su petición, a lo que sus padres solo sonrieron divertidos

\- tenemos que repasar la lección Princesa -

\- vamos Señor _Chispita_ , relájate un rato y deja de gritar - con cansancio la joven Bei Fong se giro sobre su lugar hacia la dirección de sus anfitriones

\- ¿gritar? pero si estoy hablando normal - Zuko se cruzo de brazos y se consulto si debería dejar a su hija el día libre, su mirada cayo en ella, la cual le miraba con ojos de ángel suplicante; la debilidad de Zuko se hizo evidente ante tal gesto de su hija

\- si, gritar... ¿nadie aquí conoce lo que es una jaqueca? - un tanto divertida la chica se levanto y se coloco a la altura de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego - sabes llama de fuego, yo podría enseñarte un poco de historia - con las manos en posición de garra la joven maestro tierra comenzó a hablarle a la infante ahí presente, a continuación hizo un ademan, como su fuera a comerse a la niña, la cual rió divertida

Katara por su parte rodó los ojos y tomo de la mano a su pequeña hija

\- vamos Izumi; te preparare para el desayuno -

\- lo que se traduce: vamos a morirnos de aburrimiento - una muy divertida Toph trato de hacer cosquillas a la infante mientras era llevada por su madre, la pequeña salto divertida evitando el contacto entre ella y la maestro tierra para evitar que un ataque de risa se apoderara de su cuerpo

mientras tanto Zuko contemplo a sus acompañantes, encontrándolos con sus ropas de la celebración aun puestas

\- ¿han pensado en tomar un baño antes del desayuno? - los colores en un segundo subieron a ambos rostros de los dos veinteañeros frente al Señor del Fuego

\- ¿que insinúas Señor _Chispitas_? -

\- ¡No me llames así! - molesto, el pelinegro gobernante se acerco al rostro de la chica sonrojada frente a él, un segundo basto para que su yo interno le recordara como debía actuar un Señor del Fuego ejemplar; se enderezo y con tranquilidad se paso una mano entre sus melena negra - insinuó que siguen con las mismas ropas - señalo a ambos de soslayo antes de emprender su camino de regreso a sus aposentos

ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos en el jardín; pues el personal había terminado de re acondicionar los jardines, un tanto nervioso Aang se comenzó a acercar a su maestra; aunque no quisiera, o se muriera de vergüenza o a manos de la mismísima Toph, el Avatar sabia que tenían que tratar el tema de una noche anterior

muy dentro de si, el joven monje quería que lo que había escuchado de ella no fuera realidad, esperaba que la pelinegra recordara lo sucedido

\- Toph, respecto anoche - rascándose la cabeza rasurada y muy nervioso, el Avatar comenzó a hablar, la joven algo confusa se giro en su dirección y su rostro se alzo hacia donde ella había escuchado venia su voz

\- ¿anoche? - la heredera Bei Fong se llevo una mano a la barbilla colocándose en una posición pensante - ¿te refieres a la cantidad de copas que bebí? - desinteresada,la chica se giro caminando hacia la dirección por la cual había llegado a los jardines, sus cabellos volaron libres al dar el giro - no quiero sermones sobre mi ingesta de alcohol - los pasos de Toph se detuvieron y con las ganas de no hablar tan alto, giro el rostro hacia la dirección de las fuertes palpitaciones del corazón de Aang - aunque si estas para cuidarme, supongo que no importa cuantas tome - cerro uno de sus orbes verdes; como espuma de mar, con ánimos de que el Avatar pudiera ver un guiño de su parte

retomo su andar hacia su habitación haciendo caso de la sugerencia del Señor del Fuego, dejando al Avatar un tanto desconcertado por aquella breve conversación; largo un suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros hacia adelante, no encontrando otra cosa mejor que hacer, decidió hacer caso a Zuko sobre el baño

con un poco de Aire Control, Aang hizo su esfera habitual debajo de sus tobillos y comenzó su camino hacia su habitación para tomar un relajado baño

...

el Avatar oculto entre sus rodillas su rostro; no podía dejar de recordar la bella expresión en el rostro de Toph cuando se alejo solo un momento después de besarla, sus ojos entre cerrado con sus mejillas brillando en un color rojizo; el suspiro por parte de la chica entre sus brazos le hicieron sentir un calor abrasador emerger en su pecho, y el susurro impregnado de su nombre lo dio paso a que Aang volviera a unir sus labios en un beso necesitado, urgido de ella

sus manos fueron a dar a su rostro sonrojado al recordar la siguiente escena

se había colocado sobre ella para continuar besándola, la había aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el suelo para que no hullera, aun cuando sabia que si ella hubiera querido huir lo habría hecho desde el momento en el que se acerco

sus manos fueron a dar a sus mejillas para sostener su rostro, acariciando de vez en vez sus negros y largos cabellos; la sintió suspirar, abrir levemente sus labios, permitiendole acariciar con su lengua su labio inferior, una vez mas su nombre era suspirado de una forma tan especifica que en aquel momento un calor que jamas había sentido recorrió su cuerpo _"¿ **es esto un sueño?** "_; aquella interrogante de la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza rasurada del monje provoco este se detuviera

se alejo para poder contemplarla; con los ojos entrecerrados y sus cabellos desparramados sobre el suelo, un sonrojo adornaba su rostro hasta sus orejas y la notaba jadeante; aquella imagen era demasiado para Aang, era como contemplar una hermosa pintura de una bella muñeca de porcelana; la mano de Toph seguía aun sobre la mejilla del Avatar, esta le acaricio de una forma tan hermosa que jamas creyó Aang sentir algo así de ella; el joven monje cerro los ojos ante tal imagen de la chica y volviendo a acercarse a sus labios susurro " ** _solo es un sueño, Toph_** " deposito un beso casto sobre los labios de la chica y comenzó a colar sus manos a la altura de su cintura; juste entre ella y el suelo, para llevarla a la cama

un suspiro salio de él al recordar como se fue de la habitación de la chica, tenia que admitir que había olvidado cuanto alcohol había esta ingerido; lo cual ocasiono que no lo matara por haberla besado, ya que de haberlo hecho mientras ella estuviera sobria quizá tendría un resultado diferente

una ola de emoción se apodero de él; ella había creído que era un sueño, eso podría significar que... ¿él le gustaba?

\- _Aang_ -

el recuerdo de sus labios susurrar su nombre le hizo vibrar una vez mas de emoción

con una sonrisa de lo mas satisfecha Aang decidió que era suficiente de aquel baño y muy alegre se levanto para ir de una vez por todas a desayunar con sus amigos

...

una pelinegra seguía en el baño privado de su habitación, vestida únicamente con una toalla sobre su torso, mantenía ambos brazos sobre el respaldo de aquel espacio designado a la relajación dentro del baño, soltó un suspiro sintiendo sus cabellos húmedos pegarsele a la espalda y las mejillas; estas comenzaron a picarle una vez que comenzó a recordar por enésima vez en el día su sueño

molesta, se levanto dispuesta a ir con el chico de la flecha tatuada en su frente, pero en cuanto se consulto como haría para preguntarle si había o no sido un sueño aquel beso, la hipotética situación se comenzó a reproducir en su mente como una película de horror; ella preguntándole si se habían besado para recibir como respuesta un no, la pregunta en si misma despertaría la curiosidad del monje y este consultaría el porque preguntaba cosas tan raras, a lo que ella tendría que confesar que no sabia si era un sueño o no y a ese punto de la hipotética situación, Aang se habría dado cuenta que soñaba con constancia con él y en dichos sueños pasaban a actividades que no eran para nada acercadas a lo amistoso de su relación

se dejo caer en el lugar que había ocupado antes, justo cuando la puerta del baño se abría con estrépito

\- ¡Toph! - una delgada y alta mujer abría la puerta, las vibraciones que la morena pudo sentir de ella iban del miedo al alivio en un segundo - ¡Dios! pensé que habías muerto - la joven Bei Fong levanto una ceja mientras sus orbes color verde marino se posaban en su ahora acompañante

\- ¿muerto? -

\- habías tardado tanto aquí dentro que pensé que quizá te habías caído y no habías podido hacer nada - Tylee se acerco a la maestro tierra y se sentó junto a ella - el peinado que te hice anoche era tan alucinante, ¿porque tuviste que quitártelo tan pronto? - Toph hizo intento de responder que se lo había quitado por el simple hecho de que ya no gustaba de usar un moño en su cabeza hecho por su cabello, lo prefería suelto, pero la castaña junto a ella no la dejo ya que continuo hablando, como era su costumbre cuando entablaba una conversación - note unas cuantas miradas puestas sobre ti durante la celebración, podría jurar que mas de un chico se intereso en la mejor Maestro Tierra del mundo - con aquel aire tan característico de la joven guerrera, esta pego una mejilla a la de Toph y comenzó a jugar con su cabello en cuanto se separo de ella

\- nunca olvides mencionar que también soy la mejor, y la única Maestro Metal - arrogante como siempre, Toph giro el rostro a su acompañante y sonrió de lado, haciendo brillar los ojos de la castaña al notar tanta confianza en tan hermosa mujer

\- absolutamente - con diversión, Tylee se levanto y comenzó alar a la morena - vamos Toph, es hora de ir a desayunar

...

\- Buenos días Señor Fogoso - el último Maestro Aire entro con alegría en el comedor real, con sus habilidades de Aire Control caminaba como si flotara y llevaba una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro; ante la atenta mirada de todos los presente, el Avatar tomo asiento junto a un castaño que se miraba como si estuviera en etapa terminal - el día es increíble, ¿no lo creen? - sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Aang comenzó a engullir todo lo que tenía a su alcance y que era de pinta vegetariana

\- nos vimos mas temprano en los jardines Aang - un descolocado Zuko dejo a medio camino el bocado de arroz que había atrapado entre sus palillos, lanzo una mirada furtiva a su esposa a lo que esta solo se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo ninguno de los dos el repentino cambio de humor del chico

\- ¡oh! lo había olvidado por completo - con la boca llena, el joven monje lanzo una mirada alegre al Señor del Fuego mientras tomaba algo mas de la mesa y se lo llevaba a la boca

\- eso es cerdo ga... - antes de que terminara de hablar Sokka, el Avatar ya había escupido todo hacia su dirección, haciendo que el chico de cola de caballo pusiera una cara de desagrado - había olvidado lo que eran los encuentro contigo -

\- lo siento tanto Sokka - dejando la comida que tenia entre sus manos, Aang hizo ademan de limpiarlo - puedo arreglarlo en un segundo con un poco de Aire Control - el grito a coro de todos los presente con un "¡ **NO**!" incluido hizo que el joven monje desistiera de su intento de arreglar lo que había ocasionado, nervioso y divertido se disculpo con todos

las conversaciones triviales comenzaron a darse en cuanto la infante de la mesa comenzó a contarles su tarde en la celebración del día anterior, las risas acompañadas de las bromas, mas que nada dirigidas a Sokka por su imprudencia con el alcohol, no se hicieron esperar

un tanto desconcertado, Aang miraba a cada puerta que conducía a algún pasillo del palacio, esperando que la única maestro tierra que se encontraba en el lugar apareciera en cualquier momento; lo que no noto fueron las miradas cómplices que cada adulto ahí presente se lanzaban con discreción

de un momento a otro las puertas del lado derecho del comedor se abrieron mostrando a una alegre Tylee acompañada de Toph, esta ultima llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando sus característicos mechones caer por cada lado de su rostro hasta rozar su clavícula por el largo de estos; el palpitar del corazón del Avatar se disparo hasta una velocidad insospechada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la maestro tierra

esta se dedico única y exclusivamente a sentir al ultimo maestro aire, lo pudo sentir temblar cuando ella se sentó justo frente a él sonriendo con arrogancia

\- lamento la tardanza, pero la loca de los peinados aquí presente me retuvo - una risa cantarina salio de los labios de Tylee mientras se colocaba justo a lado de Zuko y le entregaba un pergamino; ambos mantuvieron una rápida conversación de negocios y la castaña se retiro a sus labores antes de salir al siguiente pueblo de la nación para una revisión de sus pobladores en referente al antiguo programa de la restauración del equilibrio del mundo

y así, el día continuo su curso

* * *

\- ¿tienen lo suficiente? - con su pequeña hija pelirroja en brazos, Katara miraba un tanto ansiosa el montón de provisiones amontonadas junto a un muy peludo Appa; Momo revoloteaba entre todo los presentes de hombro en hombro

\- tranquila princesita - con una patada al suelo, como usualmente tenia de costumbre, la joven maestro tierra hizo llegar hasta sus manos la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba consigo, uno de sus brazos se colo detrás de su nuca, entre sus cabello, liberando de la prisión en la que la correa de la mochila los tenia prisioneros, la mirada de la castaña se coloco en el rostro de la heredera Bei Fong - tenemos lo suficiente para varias semanas - con porte radiante la morena sonrió, mostrando su típica sonrisa torcida

un par de brazos pasaron a cada lado del rostro de Toph desde atrás de ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo, hundiendo su nuca entre dos grandes montes, pertenecientes a la joven guerrera Kyoshi originaria de la Nación del Fuego

\- ¡oh! ¡Toph! te extrañare tanto - la delgada acróbata recargo su mejilla en la coronilla de la pequeña mujer que tenia presa entre sus brazos - todas estas semanas que estuviste aquí y no te aproveche lo suficiente - la castaña se lamentaba mientras la joven maestro metal se la quitaba de encima

\- suficiente tengo con los tres días completos que me secuestraste después de la fiesta en honor a pies ligeros - la morena se giro, un tanto enfada, en dirección una desinhibida Tylee, la cual le sonreía de oreja a oreja

\- vamos Toph, no niegues que te divertiste - divertida, la castaña choco su hombro con la aludida, la cual con el mismo nivel de diversión y una perversa sonrisa en su rostro, regreso el gesto a la mujer que no se cansaba de molestarla con su hiperactividad

\- se que estaremos bien Katara, nos han ayudado mucho - la voz del joven Avatar se hizo escuchar al momento que el chico bajaba de la silla de montar de Appa, terminando de acomodar todas sus pertenencias personales para asegurar las provisiones justo antes de irse

\- ¿están seguros de la ruta? el clima ha estado un poco inestable y... - antes de que siguiera hablando la joven madre sureña, un par de manos se colocaron en sus hombros, Aang la miro agradecido y le regalo una sonrisa

\- me alegra poder arreglar las cosas Katara - la intensa mirada que ambos mantenían no paso para nada desapercibida para la mejor maestro tierra ahí presente, pudo percibir las pulsaciones de alivio y agradecimiento en el cuerpo de Katara, al igual que una inmensa relajación por parte de Aang; molesta por dicha interacción se acerco a paso pesado al par de Maestros Control

\- aun me falta despedirme de esa llama de fuego que tienen entre tus brazos, princesita - la jovial risa de la infante se escucho en aquel lugar y con alegría bajo de entre los brazos de su madre, la cual no paso desapercibido aquel acto de la morena y sus segundas intenciones

\- Señorita Tejón - la pequeña se acerco hasta Toph y la tomo de su mano derecha, haciendo que la joven mujer se colocara en cuclillas para estar a su altura - extrañare tus historias - divertida, Toph elevo su mano libre y acaricio la pequeña nariz de la princesa

aquel gesto de parte de la morena quedo gravado en las memorias del Avatar; jamas había visto a Toph tratar con tal ternura a otro ser; Aang se quedo contemplando la escena de la conversación de ambas chicas, no podía dejar de mirar cada movimiento de la mejor maestro tierra frente a él; el suave movimiento de sus labios al hablarle a la infante para terminar la frase con una sonrisa, el abaniqueo de sus pestañas con cada parpadear, pudo hasta notar el imperceptible movimiento de sus cabellos sobre su rostro que se mecían con la brisa del lugar

\- ¿se lo dirás esta noche? - la voz en susurro de Sokka a su espalda provoco que Aang diera un salto sobre su lugar, se giro hacia su moreno amigo, el cual mantenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro - ambos acampando a la luz de las estrellas, uno al lado del otro, con el fresco aire veraniego soplando sobre sus rostro... solos - el movimiento de sus cejas, arriba y abajo, le daban un pícaro tinte a las palabras de Sokka

\- ¡te equivocas! - con un grito de vergüenza y un sonrojo impregnado en sus mejillas, el Avatar logro llamar la atención de todos los presentes; avergonzado, tomo el brazo de su amigo y se lo llevo lo mas lejos que pudo del lugar - no estaremos solos Sokka - el joven de la cola de caballo se cruzo de brazos y miro a Aang como si no se creyera lo que acababa de decir

\- vamos Aang, Momo y Appa no cuentan - el Avatar dejo caer sus hombros derrotado

\- de todos modos no es como lo has dicho - de nuevo el levantamiento de ceja de parte de Sokka hizo enrojecer al monje frente a él - solo iremos al Templo Aire del Norte - con el sonrojo aun en su rostro el joven de la flecha tatuada sobre su frente se rasco el brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo, Sokka por su parte lanzo una mirada rápida hacia el grupo de personas que se aglomeraban al rededor del bisonte del Avatar, pudo notar como la maestro tierra prestaba atención en ellos, divertido, sonrió y llevo su azulada mirada al par de orbes grises que le miraban curiosos

\- aun así querido amigo - el brazo derecho de Sokka se paso sobre los hombros del Avatar, dándole totalmente la espalda a las personas que les esperaban para su despedida - después de lo que me contaste hace una semana deberías abordar el tema con ella - el moreno se acerco mas a la oreja izquierda del chico junto a él - confiésate -

\- no, no, no - Aang se separo del sureño con los colores aun en su rostro, asustado por su reacción giro el rostro hacia su grupo de amigos, notando como solo una persona estaba atenta a su conversación, Toph; se giro de nuevo a su acompañante - no podría, la alejaría de mi, huiría - Sokka le miro con fraternidad, se sonrió y coloco ambas manos sobre los hombre del joven vegetariano

\- piensa en esto; ella solo quiso encontrarte los últimos ocho años - ambos se miraron, Aang tratando de entender el mensaje de su amigo y Sokka ansiando que aquel monje frente a él captara de una vez por todas las señales claras que su maestra tierra lanzaba de forma inconsciente; soltando un suspiro ante la evidente ignorancia del Avatar, Sokka continuo hablando - tus sentimientos no la alejaran de ti - palmeando su hombro derecho, el moreno comenzó su viaje de regreso hacia Appa, solo unos pasos adelante Sokka se detuvo y mirando de soslayo siguió hablando - yo diría que la acercarías mas de lo que te imaginas - un guiño de su parte basto para que Aang viajara entre sus recuerdos hasta aquella noche, donde sus labios tocaron aquel par rosados de su Sifu.

siguiendo los pasos del hombre del bumerang volvió al grupo de amigos que se reunía solo para despedirlos

\- estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto Aang - Zuko se coloco a lado de su esposa y paso su brazo izquierdo sobre los delgados hombros de ella, miro sonriente al monje, expresando con su mirada el enorme agradecimiento que sentía de haber solucionado aquellos problemas de su pasado

\- estaremos en contacto para lo que se ofrezca - con una reverencia, Aang se acerco al Señor del Fuego; al incorporarse una enorme sonrisa adornaba su jovial rostro - Señor _Chispitas_ \- un gruñido de parte del pelinegro hizo reír a todos los presente

\- debo admitir, que va contigo aquel apodo, sobrino - el comentario de parte del consejero del joven gobernante, dio paso a un par de carcajadas mas

...

sintiendo las fuertes ráfagas de viento, viajaban sobre Appa rumbo al Templo Aire del Norte; el joven Avatar iba posicionado sobre la frente de su inseparable bisonte, largo un suspiro y se giro a su acompañante para consultarle si se encontraba bien en lo que iban de viaje, encontrándola dormida sobre sus pertenencias junto a un perezoso Momo

enternecido por la escena de la pelinegra y el lemúr, Aang palmeo el pelaje de su bisonte

\- dame unos momentos amigo, solo no pierdas la ruta - con un gruñido Appa secundo a su dueño al tiempo que este se levantaba y con un poco de Aire Control llegaba a su compañera; esta abrazaba su mochila con fiereza mientras un hilo de baba se escurría por la comisura de sus labios, el joven monje sonrió cuando la movió y esta solo dijo un par de palabras inteligibles, casi soltó una risa divertida al darse cuenta de que la heredera Bei Fong se desinhibía totalmente cuando estaba fuera de su elemento, lejos de donde pudiera _ver_ ; la giro hasta acostarla de la forma mas cómoda para que pudiera descansar a gusto, despertando al lemúr junto a ella, quien no tardo en ubicarse en otro lado de la silla de montar del bisonte

para cuando se disponía a terminar de acomodar el cumulo de mantas debajo de la nuca de Toph, esta aprisiono su brazo mas cercano, tomándolo como anteriormente tenia sus cosas; Aang se sonrojo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, mas aun cuando se sintió estrujado por la pequeña mujer a su lado; bajo su mirada gris hasta visualizar el rostro sereno de Toph, esta respiraba pausadamente, haciendo que el Avatar sintiera, aun atravez de sus ropas, el cálido respirar de la chica; poco a poco, Aang comenzó a considerar la sugerencia de Sokka; confesarse.

y esto lo tenia en un enorme conflicto; la conversación que tuvo con el castaño le hacia pensar muchas cosas, y temía que varias de esas fueran solo ilusiones suyas

Cuando Aang se percato del frió y la oscuridad descender sobre ellos, pensó muy dentro de si que de no haberlo notado, no habría dejado de mirar a Toph; con pesar comenzó a mover a la chica para despertarla

casi como si el movimiento sobre el lomo de Appa fuera una señal, este comenzó a descender hasta un claro en el bosque debajo de ellos y Aang le agradeció con una palmada que fue muy bien recibida

en cuanto tocaron el suave pasto del claro, Toph abrió los ojos perezosamente

\- ¿hemos llegado? - con un bostezo la morena se sentó sobre su lugar y comenzó a tantear hasta encontrar su bolso, aplastando en el proceso a un dormido Momo quien soltó un alarido en cuanto sintió que la heredera Bei Fong le apretaba con fuerza la cola, la chica se coloco de pie después de aquello y de un salto bajo de la silla de montar, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto toco el suelo - no estamos en el Templo Aire del Norte - la morena se giro hacia su acompañante, el cual se encargaba de recolectar un poco de leña en los alrededores cercanos para una rápida fogata.

\- aun nos falta camino que recorrer, esta anocheciendo y creo que lo mejor es descansar un poco - al escuchar aquello Toph dibujo una sonrisa siniestra sobre su rostro, aventó su mochila lo mas cercano a Appa y se coloco con ambas manos sobre sus caderas

\- como en los viejos tiempos - la maestro tierra hizo tronar sus nudillos y comenzó a hacer con su control que aquel lugar se volviera mas de su comodidad; después de tantos años viajando estaba acostumbrada a re acondicionar las áreas que elegía para descansar, unos minutos después un par de asientos que se antojaban bastante cómodos se situaban justo delante de la leña de la fogata, con la vista al pequeño monte que se veía a lo lejos, fuera del bosque

\- son estupendos Toph - impresionado con el control de la tierra que su maestra tenia, Aang alabo su trabajo recién hecho y se coloco sobre uno de los dos asientos lanzando una llama de fuego al cumulo de leña que había amontonado frente a ellos - tan cómodo - en cuanto el Avatar completo su objetivo sobre aquel cómodo asiento, Momo se acurruco sobre sus piernas; la chica, orgullosa por tal halago, se coloco en el asiento restante, se acomodo con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y los tobillos cruzados

\- tengo que admitir que dormir sobre Appa es cómodo - el bisonte al escucharle soltó un gruñido y Toph sonrió - pero estar en tierra es lo mio y no deja de ser lo mas cómodo - Aang la miro descansar; una vez mas las palabras de Sokka abordaban sus pensamientos, negando frenéticamente deicidio relajarse - ¿que ha sido eso? -

-¿el que? - el joven Avatar se sentó sobre su lugar después de que Momo viajara hacia Appa, comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, sospechando que quizá había alguien, motivo por el cual su maestra había preguntado lo ultimo

\- aquel movimiento tuyo... ¿porque lo has hecho? - al captar las palabras de Toph, Aang se giro en dirección contraria a ella con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas; ella había preguntado por aquella negación que inconscientemente había hecho para alejar los pensamientos recurrentes de su amigo

\- no se de que hablas - nervioso ante la situación, el joven vegetariano se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia Appa acariciando su suave pelaje; Toph, molesta por la evasión del chico se levanto enfadada y camino hacia él mientras escuchaba a Momo ir y venir entre los arboles y su recién levantado campamento

\- no me vengas con esas pies ligeros - la joven maestro tierra tomo uno de los hombros del Avatar y lo giro hasta tenerlo de frente - parece que se te olvida que puedo sentir todos los cambios que tu cuerpo tiene - en silencio la pequeña mujer estaba a la espera de que el monje frente a ella comenzara a explicar su actuar; después de un par de minutos Toph comenzó a mostrar su impaciencia al cruzarse de brazos mientras movía su pie derecho, golpeando una y otra vez

Aang podía jurar que aquel movimiento era para estar al pendiente de todo, mas de lo que normalmente estaba la chica frente a él

\- realmente no es nada -

\- ¡no mientas! - Toph largo un gruñido frustrada, se giro sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a caminar en círculos - te crees que no he notado como has estado conmigo desde aquella fiesta en el palacio de Chispitas, pero te equivocas - una vez mas, la joven de larga cabellera negra se coloco de frente al Avatar - ¿que te ha hecho ponerte tan evasivo conmigo? - Aang se quedo helado ante tal cuestión

no sabiendo como responder, aparto la mirada del cuerpo de la chica con expresión afligida; si veía atentamente, aquella situación era perfecta para poner en practica los consejos que su amigo sureño le había dado; cerro los ojos con fuerza y camino a la maestro tierra, quedando a escasos pasos de ella

\- Toph -

\- ve al grano - cruzada de brazos frente a él, la joven mujer de pálida tez esperaba impaciente

\- no se como explicarlo -

\- te haré una pregunta para que puedas iniciar - descruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, Toph los dejo caer a cada lado de su cuerpo y con la determinación grabada en sus orbes color espuma de mar, dirigió todos sus sentidos hacia el Avatar frente a ella - ¿porque has vuelto? - Aang le miro desconcertado, jamas creyó escuchar tal cuestión de parte de ella; la morena al notar que no obtendría respuesta ante esa interrogante continuo hablando - decir que lo has hecho para solucionarte con la pareja de Fuego es un argumento que conmigo no puedes ocupar; cerca de un mes hemos estado juntos y no me has dicho porque estas aquí - Toph contuvo entre sus labios la palabra **_conmigo_** después de terminar de hablar; pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Aang, que en un segundo dejo de percibir para comenzar a sentir el fuerte y determinante palpitar del corazón del monje

\- regrese por ti - los orbes color espuma de mar se abrieron desmesuradamente, la pelinegra sintió su pulso martilleando en su yugular, pudo percatarse del calor sobre sus mejillas sabiendo lo roja que tenia la cara; las vibraciones de Aang frente a ella iban desde el nerviosismo al pánico después de aquella determinación que creyó no se quebrantaría

\- y-yo - sus labios comenzaron a moverse sin emitir palabra, cada una de sus manos estaba a cada costado de su cuerpo; pudo darse cuenta de las suaves ondas de viento que Momo provoco al pasar una vez mas volando a su lado en dirección a Appa

\- se que me molerás a golpes cuando te cuente esto - los pasos que el Avatar dio hacia su maestra fueron los mismo que ella retrocedió, dejando paralizado al joven monje en su lugar, con una expresión de dolor aparto la mirada de la chica y comenzó a hablar - aquella noche, en la fiesta de la Nación del Fuego ¿la recuerdas? - un asentimiento de parte de la joven Bei Fong dio paso a que el monje frente a ella siguiera hablado - pasamos parte de la madrugada hablando nimiedades en tu habitación, criticando a la nobleza y hablando de tu batalla con Katara - la joven maestro tierra sintió como una fuerte sensación de pánico se apoderaba de su ser

el Avatar no podía estar hablando de aquello que ella se había convencido de ser solo un sueño, no podría aceptar dicha confesión como real hasta poder escuchar de sus labios que si había sucedido; Toph se aferraba al hecho de que nunca paso en realidad, aun cuando muy dentro de si misma quería que Aang supiera de sus sentimientos

\- te bese - como si hubieran extraído toda energía de la pelinegra, esta se dejo caer al suelo sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina, alarmando a su única compañía - ¡Toph! - las grandes y fuertes manos de Aang se colocaron sobre su cuerpo, una sobre su brazo izquierdo y la otra al rededor de su cintura - ¿te encuentras bien? - la joven maestro tierra tomo con mucha fuerza y nada de delicadeza, el cuello de la camisa de Aang, este, temeroso se dejo acercar al rostro de la chica

\- dime que esto es un sueño, pies ligeros - Aang después de escuchar las palabras de su maestra tierra se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos, con lentitud los abrió y se pudo percatar del temblor en los labios de Toph, aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas la hacia extremadamente tierna; terminando de entender su petición, el Avatar parpadeo desconcertado

\- ¿porque? - con fuerza la joven maestro tierra lo soltó, casi aventandolo al suelo y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

\- ¿como que porque? - con frustración marcada sobre sus expresiones la maestro tierra se acerco a gatas al monje; colocándose de rodillas, Aang aun se mantenía tumbado sobre el pasto que habían elegido para el campamento - llevo todos estos años siguiéndote como para ahuyentarte de esta forma, sintiéndote incomodo cada que estas conmigo, como todo este tiempo después de esa fiesta; justo como ahora - enojada, la chica levanto los brazos en su dirección, haciendo énfasis en lo que hablaba, ya que Toph podía ser totalmente consciente de los temblores de su pupilo - por favor pies ligeros, dime que todo ha sido un sueño, que me quede dormida sobre la silla de montar de Appa - la pelinegra comenzó a moverse sobre su lugar hasta estar sentada, retrayendo las rodillas dejo descansar su barbilla sobre estas sintiendo el calor de su pecho contra sus piernas

\- ¿porque siempre me llamas pies ligeros? ¿porque no me llamas por mi nombre? - Aang se sentó sobre su lugar también, teniendo a escasos centímetros el cuerpo de su maestra, la tomo por la muñeca derecha y la alo a su pecho, abrazándola para no dejarla huir - desde que te encontré acampando no has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre - el joven monje comenzó a acariciar el cabello largo y suelto de la heredera Bei Fong, con paz y armonía se acerco a su oído - solo aquella noche me dejaste volver a escucharlo de tus labios - la morena comenzó a sentir como el calor era ya excesivo en su rostro, con fuerza quiso deshacer el abrazo que la tenia prisionera, recibiendo un apretón en su cuerpo, uno que no le hacia daño pero si le dejaba claro que el Avatar no estaba dispuesto a liberarla

\- siempre has sido pies ligeros para mi - el temblor en su voz no paso nada desapercibido por el joven que la retenía entre sus brazos, llevo con lentitud su manos a cada mejilla de la chica y levanto su rostro - yo... no puedo llamarte Aang sin hacer mi corazón saltar - las suaves palabras de la chica dieron directo al ego del Avatar, haciéndolo sentir inmensamente feliz de escuchar lo que ella hablaba

\- has que salte - las palabras ya en suspiros de parte del chico que sostenía a la mejor maestro tierra le rosaron el rostro, ella pudo sentir el calor de su aliento chocar contra sus mejillas, las fuertes palpitaciones de ambos dejaban totalmente aturdida a la chica - solo en tus labios esta seguro mi nombre... Toph -

• ¡ **Continué**! •

Notas del autor:

¡Otra vez yo!

Espero estén disfrutando de esta trama; sé que este y el capítulo anterior ha tenido mucho contenido OCC, pero aún así me gusta esta historia; siempre quise ver a una Toph tímida, aún cuando me gusta su personalidad ruda y sarcástica, se sé que muy en el fondo es tímida xD

Y si no, déjenme con mis chaquetas mentales xD

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•


	7. Capítulo Sexto

• **Capitulo Sexto** •

•

\- Las colonias de nómadas aire que me encontré en estos años comenzaron a establecerse principalmente en el Templo Aire del Norte; justo después de que la Guerra terminara - las palabras de Aang se escuchaban lejanas para la joven maestro tierra, el Avatar se encontraba situado sobre la cabeza de su fiel bisonte, antes de continuar hablando el recuerdo de su huida abordo sus pensamiento, afligido, dirigió su mirada grisasea hacia su regazo - después de que huí, pase los primeros tres años en el Templo Aire del Oeste; para cuando decidí ir a otros templos, esta gente ya los habitaba - el joven monje se giro hacia su amiga y la contemplo sostenerse de la silla de montar, mientras sus cabellos volaban al ritmo del viento; por mas que viese aquella escena, Aang jamas se cansaría de disfrutar verla en aquel estado.

un tono carmín se apodero levemente de sus mejillas; llevo de nuevo al frente su mirada y continuo hablando

\- estuve con ellos un corto tiempo, pero se alegraran de vernos - Appa gruño en cuanto su amigo dejo de hablar, casi como secundando su comentario

la heredera Bei Fong se pregunto si aquellas personas eran ermitañas, ya que ella había pasado ocho años buscando al monje que la guiaba hacia ellos y ni de ellos ni de Aang había escuchado hablar con anterioridad entre la población del Reino Tierra, la pelinegra largo un suspiro y dejo caer su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos que sostenían fuertemente la silla de montar de Appa

\- espero tengan comida, muero de hambre - Toph se sobo el estomago, dramatizando ante lo que había dicho, se sonrió al sentir a Momo sobre su hombro haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, para después atrapar sus labios y chillar hacia su dueño, Aang por su parte rió ante el actuar de ambos

\- seguro tienen comida vegetariana - el Avatar rió divertido ante la expresión de fastidio y asco que su compañera pelinegra hizo al escucharle, estaba apunto de hacerle una broma cuando su lemúr volador comenzó a saltar y chillar, haciendo que se girase una vez mas hacia el frente para visualizar la imponente estructura del Templo Aire del Norte; se sonrió al notar los cambios que aquel Templo había sufrido a lo largo de todos esos años; lo había visto lleno de vida cuando los Nómadas Aire aun le habitaban hace mas de cien años, lo vio siendo modificado ante la colonia de Teo, huyendo del terror que había sido la guerra en el Reino Tierra, y ante sus ojos podía visualizar a los nuevos habitantes del templo, aprendiendo las enseñanzas de su gente para el dominio de Aire Control

Aang no pudo evitar tener una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

\- hemos llegado, Toph - el joven Avatar soltó un suave _yip-yip y_ Appa aumento su velocidad, llegando a los jardines bajos del templo, donde un grupo de infantes se reunían frente a la fuente ahí situada

Toph pudo escuchar el ajetreo que se desarrollaba en aquel lugar, en cuanto sintió que Appa tocaba el suelo un montón de voces clamaban por su compañero de tatuajes, el sonido de muchos lemúres sobre su cabeza, colgando de las ramas de los arboles que rodeaban aquel lugar, le hacia sentir mucha alegría; se levanto tomando sus cosas para dejarse resbalar sobre la cola del bisonte del Avatar

en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo pudo darse cuenta de que eran doce infantes los que rodeaban a un Avatar risueño, estos le pedían mil y un cosas, entre ellas mostrarles sus habilidades con el fuego o el agua, querían les enseñara lo que aprendió en su ultimo viaje; sonriente, la mejor maestro tierra se acerco al cumulo de jóvenes que tenían prisionero al Avatar

\- es suficientes pupilos - un hombre te tez pálida caminaba hacia el recién llegado Maestro Aire; en cuanto escucharon su voz, los infantes rieron y con sus planeadores huyeron del lugar, dejando, al que se decía su maestro, riendo por su comportamiento tan jovial; Toph pudo sentir aquella cálida vibración, que había identificado como felicidad, en el cuerpo del hombre que terminaba de bajar las escaleras hacia ellos, este extendió los brazos hacia Aang para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, el cual Aang no rechazo - me alegra tanto hayas vuelto joven Avatar - aquel hombre con ligeras telas sobre su cuerpo tomo con cariño los hombros de Aang y le sonrió cálidamente mientras hablaba

\- es un placer volver a vernos Monje Yörük - el joven vegetariano hizo una reverencia antes de girarse hacia su compañera que les esperaba con los brazos cruzados a sus espaldas - he venido con Toph Bei Fong - un tanto nervioso, por no saber como exactamente presentarles, Aang tomo a Toph por una de sus muñecas y la acerco a ellos - hemos venido un par de días para poder descansar -

\- excelente elección Avatar Aang - el anciano camino hasta la joven de larga cabellera azabache - es un gusto conocerla señorita Bei Fong, he escuchado mucho sobre usted - la maestro tierra alzo una ceja interrogante, preguntándose que había escuchado aquel monje de ella y quien le había dado dicha información

\- creí que por lo oculto del lugar, aquí no recibían noticias del mundo exterior - Toph se sonrió mientras Momo se colocaba sobre su hombro, jugando con sus cabellos negros; el anciano monje rió ante el comentario de la veinteañera

\- te sorprenderá saber que estamos al día - Yörük dirigió un guiño hacia el Avatar y se giro sobre sus talones, comenzando a recorrer el camino que lo llevo hasta ellos - pero no nos quedemos aquí, llevaran a su bisonte con el resto joven Avatar, así que si les apetece; siganme - con una sonrisa cálida el hombre comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras un grupo de monjes más jóvenes se encargaban de llevar a Appa

.

.

.

movió con suavidad sus pequeños pies sumergidos en aquella fuente del Templo; con una mano sostenía un par de piedras, jugando con ellas; había dejado a Aang con el monje Yörük, para que el primero pudiera tratar ciertos temas que también había hablado con el Señor del Fuego, Zuko

Toph podía jurar que después de ocho años sin tomar su responsabilidad como Avatar, Aang quería ayudar a Zuko en terminar la restauración del equilibrio en la tierra; el joven de los tatuajes le había comentado que quería establecer un nuevo Templo del Aire, donde todo aquel que quisiera aprender el Aire Control, y tuviera las aptitudes, pudiera aprenderlo y estuviera accesible, al alcance; no como el resto de los templos, que si bien eran accesibles volando, mas no a pie, lo cual era una travesía y podía llegar a ser un suicidio, por la gran altura de cada templo y las fuertes ráfagas de viento

la pelinegra apretó las dos pequeñas piedras que sostenía en su mano derecha, sintió como la tierra corría entre sus dedos como polvo, inevitablemente el tren de sus pensamientos le llevaron a aquel momento que se negaba a tratar con el Avatar; el fuerte palpitar de su corazón no la dejo seguir pensando con claridad; pudo sentir la suave brisa rozar sus mejillas haciéndola estremecer por el frió de aquella tarde en los jardines cercanos a los bisontes voladores; mientras movía de un lado a otro los pies dentro del agua, los recuerdos de la noche anterior abordaron vividamente sus pensamientos

se sonrojo de solo recordar lo que había ocurrido, y una sonrisa cálida se instalo en sus labios

.

.

* **Flash Back** *

.

 _._

 _\- ¿porque siempre me llamas pies ligeros? ¿porque no me llamas por mi nombre? - las palabras del monje, en tono de reclamo, descolocaron a Toph, ella pudo sentir como Aang se movía sobre su lugar y tomaba su muñeca derecha, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, pudo jurar que su rostro ardía y él notaria el calor a través de sus ropas - desde que te encontré acampando no has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre; solo aquella noche me dejaste volver a escucharlo de tus labios - las palabras de Aang chocaron contra la colorada oreja de la maestro tierra, ella se sintió abrumada por todas esas sensaciones que el monje le provocaba; molesta por sentirse delatada ante él quiso deshacer el abrazo que la tenia prisionera, recibiendo como respuesta un apretón por parte del Avatar_

 _\- siempre has sido pies ligeros para mi - Toph se maldijo internamente al darse cuenta del temblor en su voz al hablar, dicho temblor no paso desapercibido por el joven de tatuajes; la heredera Bei Fong pudo darse cuenta del fuerte palpitar del corazón de Aang mientras este movía sus manos hasta tener prisionero su rostro, lo levanto suavemente hasta que Toph supo que tenia el rostro del Avatar frente a ella y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se sonrojo de saber en que situación y posición estaba - yo... no puedo llamarte Aang sin hacer mi corazón saltar - la de cabellos azabaches quiso huir del lugar después de sincerarse con el monje, pero su pulso se disparo en cuanto sintió los labios del Avatar rozar los suyos con suavidad_

 _\- has que salte - suspiro Aang contra los labios de la mejor maestro tierra - solo en tus labios esta seguro mi nombre... Toph - después de esas palabras los orbes color espuma de mar de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos, acto seguido sintió los labios del Avatar unidos a los suyos, acariciando sus labios rosas en un pausado movimiento; pudo sentirlo nervioso y emocionado, un poco de temor vibraba en el centro de su pecho, temor que fue desapareciendo en cuando ella coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que Aang se pegara mas a ella; sin dejar el pausado movimiento de sus labios sobre los suyos_

 _después de un par de minutos de aturdimiento por parte de la pelinegra, esta decidió que era momento de esclarecer sus sentimientos con Aang; con determinación tomo con fuerza la ropa del monje y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, intensificando el movimiento en su torpes labios que le devolvían el beso al Avatar, paso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del joven vegetariano, inclino el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo; mordió con suavidad el labio inferior del chico entre sus brazos_

 _Aang se sintió aturdido por el calor de momento, soltó un suspiro en cuanto los pequeños dientes de la pelinegra apretaron su labio, dándole acceso a su cavidad bucal, la lengua de Toph se paseo por sus labios hasta tocar la lengua del monje; este sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, mas aun cuando con su peso, la heredera Bei Fong, le obligo a recostarse sobre su espalda, teniéndola a ella a horcajadas sobre su regazo, aun besandole_

 _las manos del Avatar viajaron hasta la estrecha cintura de Toph, acariciando su espalda con ternura; la chica en cuanto le sintió soltó un jadeo, dejandole esta vez el acceso de su boca a Aang, este imito perfectamente los movimientos que la chica había ocupado con él, a lo que Toph solo sonrió arrogante contra sus labios, una vez mas mordió el labio inferior de Aang y con lentitud se separo de él, con su labio aun prisionero de sus dientes, lo fue soltando con sensualidad, dejando ante la vista del monje una imagen tan perfecta; la maestro tierra fue colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, sintiendo su rostro arder por el exceso de sangre en sus mejillas, se obligo a su misma a mantenerse firme, sin girar u apartar su rostro de la vista del monje_

 _Aang, aun con sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra, sonrió al verla toda sonrojada; aquella posición le recordó al Avatar cuando se vieron por primera vez en ocho años después de su huida_

 _\- Aang - el susurro de Toph fue casi inaudible, pero al tenerla a tan escasa distancia, el Avatar pudo escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre; una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, cerro los ojos por un segundo, para poder disfrutar de aquella sensación; cada movimiento de Aang fue atentamente captado por su maestra, haciéndola sentir enormemente orgullosa de si misma, se inclino mas sobre él, dejando su barbilla sobre el hombro del Avatar, inhalo y exhalo, estremeciendo una vez mas al joven monje_

 _con lentitud se fue acercando hasta la oreja izquierda del ultimo maestro aire, suspiro antes de pasar su lengua descaradamente sobre el lóbulo del chico, para después atraparlo entre sus dientes tal cual había hecho con anterioridad con el labio inferior del Avatar; Aang por su parte se dejo hacer, se permitió sentir como Toph recorría con sus manos sus brazos hasta dejarlos extendidos sobre el pasto del lugar, se concentro en el movimiento de la lengua de Toph en su oreja, recorriendola hasta llegar al inicio de su mandíbula, para después con un camino de besos llegar hasta la comisura de sus labios_

 _\- Aang - una vez mas su nombre brotaba entre suspiros de los labios de su compañera, esta vez rozando los del Avatar tal cual él había hecho antes_

 _\- Toph - el joven monje no pudo evitar imitar a la pelinegra sobre él, la sintió sonreír justo antes de sentir como con sus pies hacia un movimiento sobre la tierra, dejándolo atrapado de piernas y brazos con su Control Elemental, confundiendolo_

 _\- buenas noches, pies ligeros - la joven maestro tierra había atrapado al Avatar, dejándolo a su suerte mientras ella se apartaba con velocidad de él y se encerraba en tres placas de tierra; la tradicional casa de campaña de la joven Bei Fong_

 _la cabeza de Aang se levanto para toparse solo con un bloque de tierra liso, confundido quiso saber que acaba de pasar; largo un suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, contemplo el cielo estrellado que se alzaba ante sus orbes grises_

 _por su parte, Toph se había hecho un ovillo dentro de su casa de campaña, respiraba con dificultad y mantenía su mano derecha pegada a su pecho, sintiendo el desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón, podía percibir el calor en sus mejillas y su respiración acelerada_

 _aquel beso había sido demasiado para ella, pero al mismo tiempo tan poco; quería mas, y por alguna razón no se permitía obtener mas; suspiro derrotada_

 _ella misma se saboteaba_

.

.

* **Fin del Flash Back** *

.

.

coloco ambos pies en el suelo de la fuente al levantarse; Toph se concentro en sentir las vibraciones del Templo; supo que un par de adolescentes llevaban comida a los bisontes en la parte trasera del Templo, unos cuantos lemúres jugaban entre los arboles y la fuente del jardín superior, algunos monjes de edad mas avanzada jugaban Pai Sho muy cerca de la entrada principal al Templo

si la joven maestro tierra se concentraba en el interior de aquella estructura podía sentir a todo el grupo de Acólitos del Aire hacer sus actividades; algunos corrían en la cocina para tener lista la cena, otro mas estudiaban en la biblioteca, algunos perezosos se encontraban en su dormitorio, y muchos mas entraban y salían volando en sus planeadores de las múltiples aberturas del Templo; Toph se sonrió cuando sintió una suave y característica caricia de viento en su nuca, los largos cabellos de su coleta alta acariciaron sus hombros y espalda

el Avatar la había estado observando solo unos minutos desde su planeador, cuando la vio levantarse se decidió ir con ella; una sonrisa juguetona se instalo en sus labios, el joven monje se acerco con cautela, ya en su esfera de aire, esperando poder sorprenderla

\- ¿que estas haciendo aquí, pies ligeros? - justo cuando Aang se acerco lo suficiente la pelinegra hablo: el joven monje deshizo su esfera y con delicadeza toco el suelo

\- rayos Toph, nunca puedo sorprenderte - Aang se rasco la nuca sonriente, camino hasta su maestra; la cual ya comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia el Templo - tengo que mostrarte un lugar - el Avatar tomo la muñeca derecha de Toph, emocionado comenzó a caminar alando de ella

durante su asamblea con los Monjes del Templo, Aang se había enterado de varias circunstancias que se había dado entre la nueva población de Nómadas; ahora llamados los Acólitos del Aire, una de ellas era la re construcción de la cámara del Avatar, la cual había sido anteriormente una fabrica de armas para la Nación del Fuego; en cuanto Aang escucho eso, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por mostrársela a su compañera

con la emoción a flor de piel el joven monje caminaba a paso presuroso con la maestro tierra a cuestas, aquella emoción en el cuerpo del chico era totalmente evidente para su acompañante, quien sin rechistar siguió a su pupilo siendo guiada entre los pasillos del Templo

El Avatar comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pisadas, advirtiendo a la maestra metal de que estaban llegando a su destino; con el ceño fruncido, Toph se concentro en sentir el lugar en el que se encontraban a detalle, sabia que una imponente puerta estaba frente a ellos, con una habitación totalmente silencia detrás de ella, casi podía jurar que el aire ahí dentro era en demasía liviano

\- en cada templo hay una habitación como esta - comenzó a hablar Aang - después de que Katara y Sokka me encontraran en el Iceberg llegamos al Templo Aire del Sur; donde crecí - la nostalgia en las palabras del Avatar hicieron estremecer a la joven maestro tierra, esta sintió como la mano de Aang que sostenía la suya, hacia presión; las pulsaciones del monje hacían evidente la melancolía de sus pensamientos, Toph le devolvió el apretón y percibió una sonrisa en el rostro del Avatar, haciéndola sonrojar - el Monje Gyatso me hablo de esta habitación en el Templo del Sur, me dijo que me encontraría a la persona que me guiaría como Avatar, refiriéndose al Avatar Roku; la habitación de aquel Templo estaba llena de estatuas; estatuas de mis vidas pasadas - Aang soltó un suspiro y Toph pudo sentir como él se palmeaba el cuello con su mano libre - Hoy los Monjes me dijeron que hace poco terminaron la reconstrucción de esta habitación, basándose en el interior del Templo Aire del Sur - el silencio que se instalo después de las palabras de Aang colocaron nerviosa a su acompañante

el Avatar por su parte observo a la joven junto a él; las suaves facciones de la chica le hacían sentir nervios, acompañados de una enorme alegría, la cual se hacia presente cada que recordaba los momentos que había vivido a su lado; desde que eran Sifu y pupilo, hasta aquellas semanas que había estado juntos después de su re aparición

\- quise verlo desde que me lo mencionaron -

\- ¿que te hizo esperar? - una ceja alzada de parte de la Heredera Bei Fong provoco que el Avatar riera con suavidad; lentamente comenzó a soltar la mano de la morena y ante su expectante espera dio un par de pasos hacia aquellas puertas que solo con Aire Control podían ser abiertas

con agilidad y destreza hizo los movimientos requeridos para lanzar dos ráfagas de viento hacia el par de caracoles de la enorme puerta; Toph escucho un pitido y pudo sentir el mecanismo de dicha puerta funcionar hasta darles acceso a su interior

el tiempo que se tardo en abrir la puerta, Aang se mantuvo con la vista puesta sobre su Sifu, sonriente; cuando se percato de que estaba totalmente accesible el interior de aquella habitación retorno a su antigua posición a lado de Toph

\- solo quiero ver su interior contigo - una vez mas la mano de Aang se adueñaba de la pequeña y nívea mano de la joven maestro tierra

aquellas palabras de parte del monje hicieron sonrojar enormemente a Toph; girando su rostro para evitar que el Avatar se percatara de los colores en el; comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación

\- Wow - la exclamación de parte de la joven maestro tierra hizo reaccionar un poco a Aang, el cual se había quedado anonadado con lo que se presentaba ante ellos - has tenido muchas vidas, pies ligeros - la mano de Toph abandono la del Avatar, comenzando a adentrarse en el lugar, recorriendo aquella espiral que las estatuas formaban, a cada paso podía sentir el centenar de personas esculpidas en piedra

Aang la observo caminar entre las estatuas, concentrada en sentir cada parte de la habitación para no perderse nada; poco a poco el recuerdo de la noche anterior a lado de su acompañante se apodero de los pensamientos del Avatar, haciéndole recordar porque había llevado a aquel lugar a su Sifu

largo un pesado suspiro y armándose de valor comenzó a caminar hacia la pelinegra que se mantenía de pie al centro de la habitación

\- Toph - el susurro de su nombre hizo girar sobre sus talones a la maestro metal en dirección al Avatar, le sintió acercarse con determinación hacia ella, haciéndola sonrojar por el presentimiento que tenia de su acercamiento; nerviosa dio un solo paso hacia atrás en cuanto las manos de Aang se situaron en sus mejillas, los colores en su rostro aumentaron su intensidad al darse cuenta de que los labios del Avatar estaban una vez mas sobre los suyos

temerosa y muy nerviosa comenzó a corresponder aquel roce, colocando ambas manos sobre los brazos de Aang; este, confiado ante la respuesta de la chica, la envolvió entre sus brazos, colocandolos en su estrecha cintura, pegándola mas a él

no se había percatado que por la baja estatura de la mujer, él había flexionado sus rodillas para estar a su altura cuando la atrapo para besarla, pudo ser consciente de tal acto hasta que enderezándose; ya abrazándola sin dejar de besarla, la hizo ponerse de puntitas

Aang sonrió contra los labios de Toph al sentirla aferrase a él cuando paso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo abrazo

acaricio sus labios con su lengua cuando sintió a la pelinegra acariciarle las orejas y el cuello con sus delicadas manos, provocando un jadeo de parte de ella; profundizando el beso la pego mas a él, acariciando su pequeña cintura al comenzar una batalla con la lengua de su Sifu, recorrió lenta y tortuosamente los costados del torso de Toph, haciéndola emitir un gemido de complacencia, el cual solo hizo entrar en calor al Avatar

con paz y armonía Aang comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, sintiendo como los labios de ella se movían con insistencia sobre los suyos; Toph soltó otro jadeo cuando la mano derecha del Avatar se coloco sobre su nuca, acercando aun mas su rostro al de él, hundiéndose en su boca, buscando saciar aun mas su necesidad de estar con ella

\- ejem - una voz los hizo salir de aquella burbuja que habían creado solo para ellos; con lentitud Toph se separo de Aang maldiciéndose internamente el desinhibirse de sus sentidos y no estar al pendiente de su alrededor como para notar que el Monje Yörük iba de camino o mínimo que estaba cerca - lamento interrumpir Joven Avatar, pero la cena esta servida - con una sonrisa picara el anciano guiño a Aang y se retiro del lugar, dejando al par de veinteañeros nerviosos e incómodos

Toph se coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios, sintiendo aun el recuerdo de los labios de Aang unidos a los suyos; no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, que el Avatar la había estado besando con vehemencia

ante tal pensamiento abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes verde pálido, girándose abruptamente hacia su acompañante que le miraba avergonzado, y feliz, bastante feliz; por largos segundos se contemplaron, Toph estaba altamente al pendiente del palpitar de Aang, de sus gestos y de su rápido respirar, el Avatar por su parte no podía dejar de sentirse cautivado por la hermosa imagen de la pelinegra ante él, con sus pequeños mechones de cabello escapando deliberadamente de su coleta alta, su rostro brillando en un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas y su mirada verde opaco dirigida hacia su ser, denotando incredulidad

\- ¿que estamos haciendo? - las palabras de la chica le sacaron de su ensoñación - ¿porque lo has hecho? - Toph dio un paso hacia Aang, con sus manos aun frente a ella, una a la altura de su barbilla y otra frente a su pecho, el Avatar la imito y sostuvo su mano derecha en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con su otra mano rozo su mejilla izquierda y paso un rebelde mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja

\- ¿porque lo hiciste tú? - una vez mas, los ojos verde pálido de Toph se ensancharon, sorprendida ante las palabras del joven monje, un tanto avergonzada la chica desvió su rostro tratando de evitar que Aang le viera todos los colores que su rostro tenia en aquel momento

\- no es algo que debamos hablar ahora - con brusquedad la maestro tierra se aparto del Avatar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de aquella habitación, podía sentir el temblor en sus piernas y manos

\- ¿cuando lo hablaremos? ¿esta noche? ¿mañana? - Aang la vio detenerse unos pasos mas allá de la imponente puerta de caracoles, pudo percibir el temblor en el pequeño cuerpo de la heredera Bei Fong, sus cuestiones había sido pronunciada de forma brusca; admitía que se sentía desesperado por no terminar de tener claro lo que ellos eran ahora, sin haberlo hablado antes, y aun después de lo que había estado haciendo, él creyó que tal vez estaba claro que ellos se atraían, que tenían una conexión tan profunda en la cual no se necesitarían palabras para definirlo

se había equivocado, y la duda de Toph ante lo que él hacia con ella le había descolocado

¿acaso ella creería que la usaba?

\- iré a buscarte - pronuncio la pelinegra; sin mas, Toph salio del lugar, dejando al joven monje confundido por su actuar; la noche anterior también había huido de él, se había encerrado en su tienda de acampar hecha por rocas y había esquivado el tema en la mañana

Aang soltó un suspiro, no teniendo de otra mas que esperarla; esperar a que ella se decidiera

.

 **• Continué •**

notas del autor:

Un capítulo corto, pero aquí estoy actualizando para aquellos lectores que andan en las sombras xD

Me convenzo de que alguien Lee mi historia u.u

Espero la disfrutarán, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo que será un especial en referencia a la conversación que Aang y Sokka tuvieron ;)

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•

¿ _review?_


	8. Capítulo Septimo

• Capitulo Septimo •

•

No podía dejar de dar vueltas una y otra vez en su habitación, estaba en un fuerte conflicto consigo misma. Sus manos hacia un tanto que hacían el mismo recorrido, se sostenía la cabeza con desespero y después se tocaba los labios pensativa, para a continuación soltar un grito de frustración y lanzar los brazos al aire para después jalarse los mechones largos de su cabello azabache.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama con la cara enterrada en la almohada después de un par de minutos mas haciendo la misma rutina.

No sabia lo que estaba haciendo. A cada instante se le pasaba por la cabeza el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, de su voz, de sus vibraciones cuando estaba junto a ella o la miraba aparecer.

Había sido tan obvio, tan evidente; pero ella era una completa tonta y no lo había terminado de aceptar, no podía olvidar el pasado, hace ocho años, donde estuvieron viajando juntos para terminar con la guerra, y él se desvivía por su compañera Maestro Agua.

Sintió las pisadas de Momo sobre sus pantorrillas, aquel ruido tan característico del lemúr no dejaba de escucharse en aquel momento, saltando sobre sus piernas y jalando de sus ropas, haciéndola tomar uno de los tantos cojines que estaban a escasos centímetros de su mano para arrojarlo enfurruñada por el estrés de aquella situación que estaba viviendo

\- el maltrato a los animales es muy mal visto por los Acólitos del Aire - en cuanto comenzó a escuchar su voz pudo percibirlo bajar de su planeador y tocar el marco de su ventana.

Se tambaleo sobre su lugar y no pudo arrojar con la fuerza suficiente el cojín que se desplomaba a escasos centímetros de su posición.

\- A-Aang - su voz tembló y pudo una vez mas sentir su rostro arder a causa de la sangre que fluía rápidamente hacia sus mejillas. Por su parte el Joven Avatar se sonrió al verla tan nerviosa, estado en el que jamas creyó encontrarla. Casi podía jurar que había penetrado aquella barrera que ella colocaba para evitar un contacto intimo con la gente - ¿q-que estas... haciendo a-aquí? - antes de siquiera terminar de hablar la heredera Bei Fong se sintió enormemente avergonzada; si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un par de años que estaría tartamudeando frente al monje se habría reído y le habría dado una paliza a la persona que se le hubiese dicho por el mero hecho de saber que ella jamas actuaba así... que equivocada estaba.

La morena se dio un golpe en la frente, acto que le hizo recordar al guerrero de la coleta, no solo a ella, si no también al Avatar.

Con una risa Aang contemplo solo un instante a la Maestro Tierra; comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña mesa de té que la habitación tenia, dejo su planeador junto a esta y se giro a ver de nuevo a la joven que compartía aquella habitación con él.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían estado viviendo desde que dejaron el Reino Fuego, y el calor en sus mejillas lo hacia evidente, al igual que las vibraciones de emoción que Toph podía identificar en su cuerpo

\- He venido a ver porque no has bajado a cenar - Su voz sonaba un tanto desanimada, casi contenida; Toph se levanto de su sitio al sentirlo caminar hacia ella, se cruzo de brazos y procuro colocar en su rostro una expresión de enfado

\- no hacia falta que vinieras, creí que había quedado claro que nos hablaríamos hasta que yo te buscara - aquella intención suya de mostrar molestia no le funciono a la joven Maestro Tierra ya que conforme hablaba comenzaba a notarse como disminuía la convicción en sus palabras. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, ambos tratando de entender el actuar del otro.

\- se que has dicho que me buscarías para... ese tema - el joven Avatar sentía bullir desde lo mas profundo de si la incomodidad de encontrarse en tal situación, tuvo que desviar la mirada de la chica al mencionar el ultimo par de palabras; se había acercado a la joven un par de pasos - pero la cena es diferente - con paz y armonía comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en la cama individual de Toph. La miro estática en su lugar junto a los pies de la cama

Durante minutos mantuvieron un silencio que comenzaba a tornarse de nuevo incomodo; El joven Maestro Aire no sabia que mas hacer ante esa situación, él jamas se imagino que su Sifu reaccionara así ante tal atracción entre ambos, por las acciones que habían tenido entre ellos él creyó que una relación entre ambos no seria complicada, quizá seria hasta divertida.

\- lo he pensado - sin darse cuenta Aang había bajado la mirada hasta su regazo, se había sumergido en el embrollo de pensamientos que le aturdían y casi se había olvidado por un segundo de su compañera frente a él. Cuando la escucho hablar levanto la mirada dirigiéndola una vez mas al menudo cuerpo de la Heredera Bei Fong, esta se encontraba con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, en posición de puño. Era evidente que la chica había tomado una decisión.

Aang no pudo evitar tragar duro ante aquel porte de la chica frente a él.

\- ¿qu-que has pensado? - la timidez en su voz provoco que el Avatar no pudiera evitar tartamudear

\- esto - Toph movió ambas manos justo frente a ella, refiriéndose a ella y a Aang, a aquello que ambos tenían

\- oh -

\- yo... soy un desastre en esto - un tanto cabizbaja la chica se dejo llevar por aquella comodidad que disfrutaba estando a lado del Avatar, se dejo caer justo junto a él en el colchón y largo un suspiro en cuanto termino de hablar - no se ni porque he actuado como he actuado - sin girar su rostro al joven monje que yacía sentado junto a ella continuo con lo que creía era un monologo personal - había esperado años, largos años para poder encontrarte de nuevo, ayudarte a superar lo que había pasado con la princesita de agua... pero estando de nuevo juntos, teniéndote cerca... reacciono diferente... - la pelinegra largo un suspiro reprimiendo decirle lo que hacia su cuerpo, evidenciando y traicionándola frente a él; Aang pudo percatarse de un intenso color carmesí sobre las mejillas de la pelinegra cuando ella se llevo su brazo derecho al rostro; casi pudo jurar que tal acto era para ocultarse de él - me pones en una situación muy vergonzosa, pies ligeros - el joven Avatar contemplaba a su compañera acostada a su lado, era consciente de lo mucho que le estaba costando a su Sifu continuar con esa conversación

\- no es necesario que hagas esto ahora Toph, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees... solo quiero que cenes - las vibraciones del Avatar le indicaron a la heredera Bei Fong que este disponía irse, dejándola a solas para que ella pudiera aclararse, pero la de cabellos azabaches había decidido hablar con él en ese momento, se conocía y sabia que si no lo hacia ahí y ahora se echaría para atrás y solo haría que las cosas se hicieran mas difíciles

\- ¡No! - el grito de la chica detuvo a Aang en su lugar, a punto de tomar su planeado, este con cautela se giro para poder ver a su Sifu de pie a escasa distancia de él; ella sabia que no podía, que era bastante probable que hiciera algo para arruinar el momento, como lo había hecho la noche anterior; todo estaba alineado, era perfecto para hacerse cargo de lo que había entre ellos, pero decidió cortar con el momento de tajo y no hablar de ello al despertar, ¿porque había hecho eso? ¡no lo sabia! y ese no saber de su actuar la estaba llevando a caer en lo mismo, por segunda ocasión, esta vez no seria ella la que guiaría la situación y mucho menos la responsable de terminarla.

\- no se como hacer esto... tendrás que hacerte cargo - los grises ojos del Avatar demostraron toda sorpresa al escuchar tales vocablos de la pelinegra, sintió como la chica tomaba su mano derecha con ambas manos y comenzaba a recorrerla de forma delicada, Aang guió su mirada hacia tal contacto y se encontró con los pálidos y delicados dedos de Toph trazando lineas invisibles sobre el dorso de su mano, sobre la flecha.

Con paz y armonía Aang comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la joven Maestro Tierra, la sintió temblar y con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar la mejilla color carmín de la chica; las opacas perlas color espuma de mar se dirigieron al rostro del joven monje, este logro notar la incertidumbre plasmada en ellos.

\- ¿como me hago cargo, Toph? - los colores subieron al rostro de la joven, esta solo atino a enterrar el rostro en el pecho del monje, evitando hacer aun mas evidente su vergüenza.

La risa divertida del Joven Avatar la hizo soltar un lamento frustrado, este comenzó a acariciar su cabello, enternecido por el actuar de su Maestra en Tierra Control.

\- eres un completo... - las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de la chica al sentir las cálidas manos del Ultimo Maestro Aire sobre sus mejillas, pudo sentir su respiración a centímetros de su rostro y no pudo continuar actuando o pensando, solo podía ser consciente de los labios de Aang sobre los suyos una vez mas.

Un calor abrumador comenzó a llenar su ser, sentía con parsimonia el roce de sus labios y de las yemas de sus dedos, ahora sobre sus orejas, las palpitaciones de ambos le estaban dando vértigo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cada beso que había tenido con él le ocasionaba el mismo sentir, y le encantaba, la hacia sentir en una quimera*.

El Ultimo Maestro Aire se percato del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la joven Maestro Metal, el temblor en sus labios a la hora de moverse sobre los suyos; se sentía flotar.

\- A-Aang - el suave suspiro de la pelinegra le hizo abrir un tanto los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos de su Sifu a medio abrir, con sus mejillas rojas y sus cabellos rebeldes; sin dejar de besarle concentro toda su energía en hacerle entender lo mucho que quería estar así con ella, como deseaba quedarse así a su lado.

Con pasos lentos y torpes comenzó a guiarla al centro de la habitación, a la cama. La sintió tensarse y con cuidado, para no romper el momento, se separo de ella. La imagen que tenia frente a él era perteneciente a lo onírico, jamas creyó que podría encontrarse de tal manera con ella.

Una enorme sonrisa se coloco en su rostro al recordar una idea vaga que había surgido en el Reino Fuego mientras pensaba en ella, en lo increíble que era controlando la Tierra y el Metal, en lo femenina que se había vuelto y en la curiosidad que despertaba esa parte de su cuerpo con su Tierra Control.

Sus pies.

\- ¿puedo tocarte? - la heredera Bei Fong se quedo petrificada frente al Avatar, este al comprender lo que acababa de decir enrojeció y Toph pudo percibir su pulso acelerarse en sobre manera - m-me refiere a... to-tocar... tus p-p-pies - con vergüenza y miedo el Ultimo Maestro Aire cerro los ojos fuertemente, queriendo evitar la ira de su Sifu ante tales vocablos.

Aguardo por varios segundos; quizá hasta fueron minutos, a que la joven Maestro Tierra reaccionara o diera respuesta, esta, aun estática en su lugar no terminaba de digerir las palabras de su pupilo.

Tocar sus pies.

A cualquiera que lo ha intentado o que insinuó intentarlo había terminado bajo tierra, literalmente, pero escucharlo de Aang la desconcertaba, no lograba entender que provoco que el chico tuviera tal impulso a tocar dicha parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿porque? - el suave murmullo de la chica casi pasa desapercibido por el Avatar. Aang comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la chica aun muy sonrojada y con la expresión taciturna. Con calma comenzó a mover sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica, justo donde los había dejado antes.

\- quiero... sentirte - no sabiendo como expresar adecuadamente sus ganas de tocar la piel de esa parte del cuerpo de su Sifu solo atino a decir esas dos sencillas palabras, la joven Maestro Tierra guardo silencio unos momentos mas y comenzó a retroceder hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con el borde de la cama, con nerviosismo comenzó a sentarse y a despegar sus pies del suelo.

Avergonzada, tímida y enojada por las dos sensaciones anteriores, Toph tomo con fuerza la tela que cubría la cama donde se encontraba sentada y procuro ocultar su rostro detrás de la cortina de cabello negro que caía a cada lado de su cara.

\- cu-cuando quieras... pies ligeros - en un vago intento por darse confianza utilizo el ingenioso apodo que le puso al Avatar, este por su parte sonrió ligeramente y con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se arrodillo a un par de centímetros de sus piernas y casi con precaución comenzó a tocar el pie derecho de la joven pelinegra.

Sin poderlo evitar Toph dio un salto en su lugar, ambos detuvieron toda acción. La joven Bei Fong estaba abrumada, se sentía desprotegida de solo sentir las vibraciones a través de la cama con la que hacia contacto con la tierra, era un tanto frustrante ya que no podía percibirlas como lo haría si sus pies nunca se hubieran separado del suelo.

Una vez mas Aang tomo su pie derecho, recibiendo solo un estremecimiento de parte de su compañera; en ningún momento el Avatar separo la mirada del rostro de la joven frente a él.

Ambas manos del joven monje estaba en la piel descubierta del pie derecho de la chica; pequeño, suave en el dorso y un tanto áspero en la planta, dedos pequeños y aun cuando han estado casi toda la vida de su dueña a ras de suelo, blancos y delicados. Del cuerpo de Toph era la parte que mas miedo le daba tocar, consideraba que era demasiado sensible en esa área.

Paso su dedo indice del talón al dedo anular de forma lenta, recibiendo un gemido contenido de parte de su Sifu; su sonrojado rostro era tan bello para él; pudo percibir en su propio cuerpo el calor que le ocasionaba verla en tal estado.

Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar cada dedo y sin poderse contener se fue agachando hasta poder colocar sus labios sobre el dedo pulgar, notando como ella temblaba en su lugar y apretaba cada vez mas fuerte la tela de la cama.

Desde aquella posición podía ver en todo su esplendor el rostro de la heredera Bei Fong, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con la débil luz de la habitación colándose entre sus cabellos, iluminando su pequeña nariz y sus labios carnosos, entre abiertos, jadeando ante los besos que él le daba en cada dedo.

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a lamerse los labios y con dicho acto, estando tan cerca de su piel, acaricio con su húmeda lengua el dedo indice de Toph. Su Sifu soltó un corto grito agudo, Aang se sobre salto ante su reacción y para tranquilizarla comenzó a acariciar su tobillo, recorriendo sus tendones y llevando la planta del pie a su nariz.

El Avatar inhalo profundo el olor de la piel de la joven Maestro Aire, pudo escucharla quejarse y observo como su cuerpo se tensaba y casi le arrebata de las manos su pequeño pie.

Aang afianzo su agarre y una vez mas se humedeció los labios, esta vez con las ganas irremediables de querer recorrer con su lengua el pie de su Maestra; con lentitud se fue acercando y Toph al sentir la humedad de su lengua tocándole justo en medio de la planta del pie largo un gemido que venia acompañado de una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió desde donde hacían conexión hasta la coronilla y la yema de cada uno de los dedos de sus manos, provocando que su agarre sobre la tela de la cama se des hiciera y llevara una de sus manos a la mano de Aang que sostenía su rodilla

\- N-N-No - aquella sencilla palabra había salido con demasiado trabajo de sus labios, la había sentido atorada en su garganta y se sentía morir de vergüenza, podía sentir la húmeda lengua del joven recorrer cada uno de sus dedos, deteniéndose en cada separación que había entre ellos, sus manos jamas se quedaron quietas, recorrían de arriba a bajo su pie derecho hasta llegar a la pantorrilla y la rodilla de la pelinegra.

Las tobilleras que ella usaba habían desaparecido desde el momento en que Aang había decidido brindar al pie izquierdo la misma atención que el pie derecho, los gemidos de la chica se escuchaban cada vez mas audibles e incontenibles. El Avatar no cabía de su gozo, por mas que su Sifu se tensara y retraía sus pies no terminaba de apartarse, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

El joven monje tuvo que detenerse cuando fue insoportable para ella tanta atención, su rostro carmesí era cubierto por sus manos y ella ya no se encontraba sentada; su cabellera azabache estaba desparramada sobre la cama y respiraba agitadamente.

Aang se levanto de su posición y se acerco a ella a gatas, acaricio su abdomen plano y sus brazos, comenzó a besar sus manos para poder ver su rostro y así comenzar a besar sus mejillas, la chica jadeaba de tantas sensaciones que sentía.

\- eres muy suave - la grave y susurrante voz del Avatar le murmuraba en su oído izquierdo, la mano derecha del monje acariciaba su mano izquierda, ella jadeo cuando termino de escuchar sus palabras, llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza afeitada de Aang y comenzó a acariciarle; pudo sentir como se levantaba de la cama y se separaba de ella.

\- Toph - el suave murmullo de su voz la hizo estremecer una vez mas; con la mano derecha comenzó a tantear a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con la mano izquierda de él, guió sus dedos hasta su pulso y se concentro en sentirlo, en escuchar su respiración y poder conectarse con su palpitar, cerro los ojos concentrándose en recorrer su piel y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar su brazo hasta llegar a la manga del traje de monje que él portaba.

Con la otra mano comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hacia con la mano derecha del Ultimo Maestro Aire, pudo darse cuenta de los cambios que el tiempo había reflejado en el Avatar. Sus enclenques brazos ya no eran enclenques, las lineas de sus músculos definidos estaban a donde moviera la yema de sus dedos, su cuello era grueso y su mandíbula varonil, las grandes orejas que había sentido en su cuerpo cada paso que él daba eran suaves y estaban calientes, podía sentir el nacimiento del cabello en su cabeza rasurada y casi podía jurar que aquel delicado borde en su cuero cabelludo era la marca del tatuaje de la flecha, esa división entre la piel tatuada y la piel virgen.

Sonrió recorriendo cada parte descubierta del cuerpo del Avatar.

Aang por su parte no aparto la mirada de la heredera Bei Fong, se dio cuenta de lo concentrada que estaba analizando su rostro con sus manos, reconociéndolo; deseaba poder quedarse así con ella, dejarle recorrer su cuerpo las veces que necesitara, sintiéndose en conexión.

La joven Maestro Tierra no se percato en que momento sucedió, para cuando fue consciente estaba ella a horcadas sobre el joven monje, besando sus labios sin soltar sus hombros.

Pudo sentir la lengua de Aang recorrer su labio inferior y después tomar el superior, aquel acto la hizo suspirar y pegarse mas al cuerpo de su compañero, el Avatar aprovecho dicho acto de descuido de su Sifu para colar su lengua y sentir los dientes pequeños de Toph.

La morena jadeo cuando las manos de de Aang se colaron debajo de su Kimono, separo su rostro del de él y se irguió colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del Avatar, sintiendo cada palpitar de su corazón desenfrenado.

\- ¿Toph? - el joven monje sintiendo su voz temblar; al notar tal reacción de parte de la pelinegra creía que había cometido un error, un movimiento en falso o algo no le había gustado. La contemplo sobre sí, con su cuerpo entre las pequeñas piernas de ella e inconscientemente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a bajo, sin una sola tela entre sus manos y las costillas de ella.

\- ¿si? - su Sifu se mantuvo quieta, disfrutando aquel intimo contacto, aquellas manos fuertes acariciar su estrecha cintura, bajar hasta sus caderas y recorrerla hacia el norte, hasta sus costillas

\- ¿esto... te esta gustando? - no se había dado cuenta en que momento había cerrado los ojos hasta que los sintió parpadear, la respiración de su pupilo se corto y su palpitar se disparo una vez mas, se llevo una mano a un mechón de cabello que sentir caer sobre su carra y lo llevo detrás de su oreja, comenzó a acariciar el pecho del Avatar sobre las delgadas telas de su traje de monje hasta que encontró una abertura en diagonal por la que colo una mano pálida, el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Aang ante su toque la hizo regocijarse internamente y no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

Con lentitud se fue acercando al cuello del Ultimo Maestro Aire y rozo su nariz sobre él.

\- tanto como a ti - las palabras de la heredera Bei Fong hicieron vibrar al Avatar, sus manos la presionaron mas contra su cuerpo y cuando sintió la lengua de su Sifu recorrer su cuello como la noche anterior se dejo llevar por sus deseos.

Con agilidad los giro sobre la cama dejando a la joven Maestro Metal debajo de su cuerpo. Para ese momento Toph se sintió atrapada y muy pequeña con el cuerpo maduro de su compañero de aventuras sobre el suyo. Se aferro a su torso y enterró su rostro en el lugar donde lo había tenido cuando ella estaba sobre él, lo escucho respirar profundo contra su oreja izquierda.

Aang llevo sus manos a las caderas de su Sifu y la elevo hasta rozar sus centros, logro escuchar como soltaba un casi inaudible grito y pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

El Avatar se enderezo en su lugar, entre las piernas de la chica, contemplándola sonrosada y sudorosa, sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y sus ojos brillaban ante la expectativa de lo que él se disponía a hacer.

Poco a poco y con suavidad el joven monje llevo sus mano derecha hasta el pie izquierdo de la mejor Maestro Tierra, lo coloco sobre su hombro al tiempo que con la mano izquierda acercaba el pie derecho de la chica, ella se encontró sintiéndose desprotegida ante él en tal posición y gimió llevando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió de nueva cuenta la lengua del avatar recorrer su talón derecho y después morder los dedos de su pie izquierdo.

Se sentía suspendida en un mar de sensaciones placenteras cuando Aang continuo lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando sus pies, sus gemidos cada vez se escucharon mas fuertes y sus caderas comenzaron una danza cuando casi en su totalidad sus pequeños dedos desaparecieron en la boca húmeda y caliente del Avatar.

\- ¡Para! - lanzo sus manos a los codos del monje, los cuales contenían sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, se sostuvo con fuerza sintiendo como disminuía la velocidad de sus lamidas - es de-demasiado... p-para mi - Aang miro su rostro de porcelana brillar de excitación, sus cabellos cada vez mas desordenados y sus mejillas aun rojas le hicieron detenerse paulatinamente.

Libero ambas piernas de la chica, no sin antes acariciar una vez mas la planta de cada pie; tomo su mano para mantenerla casi sentada sobre sus piernas, ella aun se sostenía fuerte de su codo izquierdo y le hizo la tarea mas fácil.

Toph pudo sentir la delicadeza de cada movimiento del Avatar. Pudo sentirlo cuando una vez mas acuno su rostro en las palmas de sus manos y beso con cariño sus labios, rosados y carnosos.

Aquel pensamiento encendió el fuego de nuevo en Aang y deseo poder seguir viendo la expresión de su Sifu cuando lamia la planta de sus pies, cuando mordía sus pequeños dedos.

Sin poderlo evitar colo su mano derecha en el cabello de Toph hasta posicionar la en su nuca; se sumergió en sus besos, profundizando el contacto, introduciendo su lengua una vez mas en la pequeña boca de su Maestra Tierra.

Debía detenerse.

Por ultima vez se separo de ella. - Debo irme - trago sonoramente y se lamió los labios, acto que no paso desapercibido para la mejor Maestro Tierra, teniéndolo tan cerca podía tener total conocimiento de sus expresiones y cambios de flujo sanguíneo, lo que por ende le daba conocimiento de sus estados de animo y su sinceridad.

Aquel sencillo roce de su lengua sobre sus labios la hizo salivar, y sin querer hacerlo ella imito aquel acto del Avatar.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, concentrándose en el otro, Aang contemplándola y Toph sintiéndolo.

Con calma el joven monje comenzó a levantarse, se paso la mano por su rasurada cabeza y miro una vez mas a su acompañante.

Lentamente Toph se puso de pie y pudo percatarse de que él estaba tomando su planeador, una suave brisa se colo por la ventana y le erizo la piel, dándose cuenta de lo fresco de la noche y del hecho de que no lo había notado por estar tan cerca de su pupilo; las palpitaciones de Aang le dejaban claro que estaba muy agitado por la situación, al igual que ella, había una vibración especifica que no le dejaba leer en su totalidad al chico* - Toph... yo... - nervioso y temeroso recorrió la frágil figura de la joven frente a él, se sintió enrojecer al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir - deseo... q-que se repita - las orbes verde espuma se abrieron asombradas, el monje desplegó su planeador y salto por la ventana.

\- también lo deseo - La heredera Bei Fong se dejo caer en su lugar, sobre el frió suelo de tierra. Aquella situación le había abordado sin previo aviso, si bien no habían aclarado del todo las cosas, al menos no con palabras, se sentía satisfecha de como la noche había finalizado.

Aang por su parte planeo hasta el lugar designado para los Bisontes, busco a Appa y se dejo caer con suavidad en la frente de su inseparable amigo, retrayendo su planeado.

\- no te imaginas la noche que tuve amigo - la sonrisa en su rostro era clara en su tono de voz, Appa gruño, dándole a entender a su dueño que lo estaba escuchando, el joven Avatar llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se quedo contemplando la noche, sin poder evitar llevar de vez en vez su mirada a la torre donde su Sifu permanecía.

• **OMAKE** •

Una semana antes

•

\- valla fiesta - Sokka sostenía una bolsa de hielo pegada a sus cienes, se encontraba recostado en un árbol, a su sombra, mientras Aang y Zuko practicaban defensa cuerpo a cuerpo

\- como cada fiesta, solo viniste a hacer el ridículo - el Señor del Fuego giro sobre si y lanzo una patada la cual fue bloqueada por el Avatar; el guerrero del Sur frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de gritar al joven gobernante de no ser por el palpitar de su cabeza - ¿cuando aprenderás a controlar tu consumo de Alcohol? -

\- es fácil para ti decirlo, jamas te han abandonado - en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del de coleta de caballo, tanto el Señor del Fuego Zuko como su cuñado se quedaron callados e inmóviles, miraron con cautela hacia la dirección del Avatar el cual se levantaba con agilidad del ultimo movimiento que utilizo para esquivar el golpe que le había lanzado el de la cicatriz.

Al percatarse de ambas miradas sobre él se desconcertó, deteniéndose en su lugar

\- ¿que pasa? - Sokka y Zuko compartieron una mirada y volvieron a fijarla en el joven monje, Aang por su parte recapitulo los sucesos de segundos antes y escucho de fondo en sus recuerdos el comentario de su castaño amigo de mirada azulada - ¡oh! ya entiendo - golpeando su puño izquierdo sobre su palma derecha sonrió a sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña mesa que habían colocado las personas del palacio para agua y toallas para la practica que estaban teniendo el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego - no se molesten en privar sus comentarios, en realidad no es como que me hayan dejado como te han dejado a ti Sokka - la carcajada de Zuko hizo fruncir el ceño de su cuñado.

Molesto, Sokka miro con reproche a su amigo de la flecha

\- no me ayudes - volvió a colocar la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y cerro los ojos - ha sido muy duro para mi no poder centar cabeza como tu y mi hermanita lo han hecho -

\- yo no he sentado cabeza Sokka - Aang bebió agua y pudo darse cuenta de la mirada divertida que su compañero de aventuras le lanzaba

\- yo diría que si Señor Avatar de Bei Fong - la lluvia de gotas de agua que cayeron sobre la cara del guerrero de coleta hizo que este detuviera su carcajada a medio camino, sin embargo el Señor del Fuego puedo reír libremente ante la imagen que tenia delante.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡no es nada de lo que tu crees! - el joven Avatar le aventó con vergüenza el tazón del cual bebía agua directo a la cabeza del ojiazul, este soltó un Auch que fue totalmente ignorado

\- Vamos Aang, todos lo notaron la noche anterior - avergonzado el veinteañero miro a su Maestro en Fuego Control y este sin poderle mentir asintió ante la afirmación del joven sureño - mirándola todo el tiempo, suspirando, sonriendo ... - divertido ante la reacción del Avatar, Sokka se levanto de su lugar y choco su codo derecho con el de su compañero - sonrojandote -

\- ¡Oh Dios! - demasiado abochornado el joven monje se encongio en su lugar y se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, bastante atormentado por el hecho de haber evidenciado ante todos sus sentimientos.

\- Vamos Aang, no es nada malo - Zuko sostenía otro tazón del cual también había bebido agua, miraba al Avatar con fraternidad desde su posición, posteriormente le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su cuñado

\- solo necesitas decirle lo mucho que quieres estar con ella -

\- o solo necesitas que las cosas fluyan - El Señor del Fuego esta vez miro con enfado al moreno del Sur - ¿alguna vez has tenido indicio de que sea mutuo? - Aang se miro los pies, recordando lo que solo unas horas antes había pasado y que su Sifu recordaba como un sueño, sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Zuko se acerco al lugar donde descansaba Sokka y se sentó junto a él en posición de flor de loto, de frente a su amigo monje. Ambos lo miraron expectantes.

\- Ayernosbesamosenmicuarto - aquellas palabras salieron demasiado rápido y en casi un susurro; los dos hombres frente a él se miraron entre sí, confundidos

\- ¿como? -

\- Aang, amigo... ¿que has dicho? - Sokka aun sostenía el hielo sobre su cabeza, para aquel momento se había sentado y miraba expectante a que el Avatar se decidiera a repetir lo que había dicho; el Ultimo Maestro Aire suspiro e inhalo.

\- Ayer... Toph y yo... -

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! - el guerrero del Sur salto de su lugar y levanto al veinteañero frente a él por los hombros - ¿lo han hecho? - el rostro del joven monje enrojeció hasta limites insospechados, los comentarios sobre como y cuando y si era su primera vez no se hicieron esperar, haciendo casi explotar su cabeza de tanta sangre en ella y de tanto calor.

Un fuerte golpe de parte del Señor del Fuego en la coronilla del Sureño lo hizo callar

\- seras idiota - Zuko se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a un casi inconsciente Sokka, el Avatar por su parte contemplaba al inerte cuerpo de su amigo castaño - ¿que ocurrió ayer Aang? - después de unos minutos y un poco mas calmado el joven de la flecha decidió continuar

\- nos hemos besado -

\- eso es muy bueno - el joven gobernante miraba inquisitivamente a su amigo, aquel acercamiento entre él y la heredera Bei Fong era bueno, pero algo no cuadraba.

Recordó encontrarlos con las mismas ropas de la fiesta por la mañana, y recordaba también haberlos visto un tanto inquietos en el desayuno, pero no había un acercamiento mas allá del normal.

\- ¿ocurrió algo? - Aang inmediatamente se dio cuenta del rumbo de pensamientos que el Señor del Fuego había tenido, cabizbajo comenzó a contarles lo que había ocurrido a grandes rasgos.

\- habíamos estado platicando, una cosa llevo a la otra y creo que ella había bebido tanto que... creyó que estaba soñando - ambos amigos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Soñando? - el Ultimo Maestro Aire asintió avergonzado, Sokka sonrió y se situó a lado del Avatar, pasando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de él - Aang, amigo, esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar -

\- ¿como puedes decir que es lo mejor Sokka? ¡Ella no recuerda nada! - un tanto irritado el joven monje alzo las manos, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras - no tiene nada de bueno -

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - con un sacudir de cabeza Aang negó comprender lo que el guerrero había descifrado - ella creía que era un sueño... un SU E ÑO - Sokka se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en círculos - es evidente que ella siente algo por ti -

\- sigo sin comprender Sokka, lo único que puedo ver aquí es que ella no recordara lo que paso y eso me esta matando - molesto consigo mismo el Avatar se levanto igualmente de su lugar - ella no sabe que vivimos la noche anterior en mi cuarto -

\- ten por seguro que ella lo recuerda, pero como bien lo dijiste, ella cree que es un sueño - emocionado por la situación el joven guerrero intento animar al par de acompañantes que tenia enfrente, estos se lanzaron una mirada significativa, provocando un alarido frustrado de parte del ojiazul - ella se siente igual que tu, pero no lo dirá, quizá no haga nada porque tu te des cuenta, quizá esta esperando a que tu lo sientas - aquellas palabras iban acompañadas del barzoneo de su caminar - ¡lo tengo! - deteniéndose abruptamente y arrojando al suelo la bolsa del hielo ya derretido miro triunfante al Avatar - ella quiere estar segura de que Katara ya no significa nada para ti -

Aanglo miro un tanto alarmado, frunció el ceño y miro molesto al guerrero

\- Katara esta con Zuko -

\- eso lo sabemos todos Aang, aquí el punto es que ella por mas que sepa el estatus de casados de los bobos del fuego... ¿sabe el estatus que Katara tiene para ti? - aquel dialogo lo corono el de la coleta alzando las cejas de forma picara

\- Por Dios Sokka, realmente que eres impertinente, ¡Tu cuñado esta aquí! - El joven Avatar lanzo la mano derecha en dirección a un muy callado Señor del Fuego - ayúdame Zuko - pidió el de la flecha

El joven gobernante se mantuvo pensante, mirando meditabundoa sus compañeros

\- es probable que Sokka tenga razón Aang- la mandíbula del Ultimo Maestro Aire casi llega al suelo de solo escuchar a su Sifu de Fuego - si lo pensamos a fondo, suena lógico; Toph percibió todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos planeando terminar con la guerra como estabas enamorado de Katara, un día vuelves y te presentas frente a ella sin siquiera dejar en claro si volverías a querer enamorarte -

\- le he dicho que por Katara ya no siento nada de lo que sentí en el pasado -

\- ¿le has dicho lo que sientes por ella? ¿porque lo siente? ¿desde cuando lo sientes? - Zuko miro seriamente al Avatar, el cual se quedo meditando ante tales cuestiones.

Había hablado con Toph sobre todo el tema por el cual decidió huir, habían tratado sobre el perdón que comenzó a sentir por la pareja Real del Fuego y también le había dicho los planes que teniapara el futuro, mencionando incontables veces que ella estaba incluida.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por mas veces que le halla contado todos sus planes no había nunca dicho de forma textual que lo quería con ella, que la quería a ella a su lado para cumplir esos planes, solo la había añadidoa sus planes, no se lo había comunicado y mucho menos preguntado

\- ahí esta, no le has dicho nada de eso; dejando a Katara de lado en realidad Toph no sabe lo que sientes, y aunque ella es muy habilidosa con su Tierra Control, no es adivina amigo - el joven guerrero volvió a pasar sobre los hombros del Ultimo Maestro Aire su brazo

\- Aun cuando en esto Sokka haya acertado, no te fíes del todo de sus consejos - con tranquilidad el Señor del Fuego tomo una toalla seca y comenzó su camino de vuelta al castillo

\- soy un Don Juan - ofendido, el ojiazul había corrido detrás del gobernante

\- un Don Juan abandonado - Aangse quedo en su lugar, meditando la conversación que había tenido lugar hace unos instantes, se sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de sus dos mejores amigos.

Toph teniaque saberlo; ella teniaque saber que él volvió por ella, para estar con ella.

.

• Continué •

notas del autor:

He aquí tan esperada actualización. (si es que alguien la espero)

Se que me tarde horrores en subir esta continuación, pero gracias al apoyo de diversas personitas en las dos plataformas donde subo la historia me anime a terminar este capitulo y comenzar con el siguiente y también a dejar volar las ideas para un final ;)

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide Alexiel Izumi•

¿review?


End file.
